The Girls We Met In Hawaii
by Yusukes gurl Keiko
Summary: Keiko,Botan,Shizuru&Yukina all go to a vacation in Hawaii and so do these four cute guys with the names of Yusuke,Hiei,Kurama,&Kuwabara they all accidently keep meeting eachother will they all fall in love or will the girls rules make them remain friends?
1. The Arrival At Hawaii

The Girls We Met at Hawaii  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Haku Sho although I would like to sad to say I don't (in background begin to cry as if I were Keiko sadly I never will be her!)  
  
Yusuke: Keiko stop crying, please Me: OK! (give Yusuke hug) Botan: On with the story!!  
  
Chapter1 The Arrival at Hawaii  
  
Keiko's POV  
It was a sunny day outside, on the first day of vacation. The sun was burning hot and illuminating the sky! "Ah, such a beautiful day outside, and perfect for where we just arrived." Botan stretched and smiled at me, Keiko. "Ya, I know we finally arrived here in Hawaii! This vacation is going to be so much fun, and plus we brought all of our best friends." I said smiling at the rest of our crew Yukina and Shizuru. We all finally just arrived at Hawaii and we were at first going to check in our hotel, but when we seen the beach we just couldn't resist. "Girl's shouldn't we first put our luggage in the hotel?" Shizuru asked. "Yes, we should do that unless we can place them elsewhere for the time being." Yukina wondered. "But, I want to go to the beach besides look there is a perfect spot for us right there!" Botan pouted with a huff. "Well to settle it because I personally want to go to the beach too, plus we all have our bathing suits under our clothes, why don't we just leave our luggage in our convertible!" I giggled because the girls forgot we had our, what we called "Girl's Night out Convertible." Everyone kind of stopped and looked at each other on how dumb they all felt. Then we all just stared at each other and bursted in laughter.  
"Come on girls let's go!" I screamed happily. The girls and I all raced to the car and quickly placed our luggage in it. Then we grabbed what we would need to go to the beach. Then we headed to the beach to our perfect spot, where we all at the time were sitting down and relaxing in our beach chair. "This is so relaxing, I love when we go places together we always have a blast, just us girls!" Botan smirked. "Ya, see us girls don't need guys to have fun, its all in girl power." I said with a little laugh. Everyone else nodded and we bent over to slap each other high fives.  
We all had our bathing suit on now. Botan had a black two piece bathing suit. She had a light skirt tied around her waist that was almost see thru able and it was a bright green with pink flowers designed on it. Yukina wore a cerulean colored one piece and a skirt that was the color hot pink. Shizuru had a red two piece with a skirt that was the color black. I wore a two piece bathing suit that was hot pink. The skirt tied to my waist was golden with little sapphire designs engraved in it. We all were very relaxed and looked forward to what we saw as a perfect and flawless vacation. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Meanwhile, four restless boys that looked as teenagers all waited patiently on the boat until they would reach their destination, Hawaii. (In this story Shizuru and Yukina aren't related to Kuwabara or Hiei, just go with me on this one if not it would ruin what's going to happen!) "Oh, man this is getting me ticked, this had better be a relaxing vacation!" The one that appeared to be the leader named Yusuke, screamed. "I know what you mean, Urameshi." Kuwabara said. "Kurama, Yusuke, I have no idea how the two of you actually convinced me to come in this trip with that buffoon." Hiei the shortest of them said as he looked at Kuwabara disgustedly." "Hey, shorty I wouldn't be talking, you think you know everything how about I beat you up!" Kuwabara hollered. Hiei didn't even flinch at the threat he just yawned as if he were bored. "Now, now let's not act like children." Yusuke said disgustedly and broke Kuwabara from reaching Hiei. "Yes, we wouldn't want the buffoon to die or would we?" Hiei smirked evilly. Kuwabara just screamed and then when he was about to insult Hiei back he was cut off by the speaker. "Everyone attention please we will be all arriving at our destination, please do not leave anything behind and when you exit, please go to the luggage count, thank you and have a nice day." A woman said in the speaker. The guys all grabbed there luggage when they finally got out and then just stared at the beautiful place which was known as...Hawaii. "Well guys this is it what should we do now?" Yusuke smirked as he thought about being around some pretty girls and perhaps actually dating one. "Well, Yusuke with your mind you will never get a girl." Hiei said. "Hey, stop reading my mind!" Yusuke said as he placed a hand towards his head like he was blocking his mind from being read. "How about we check into the hotel and then head to the beach." Kurama suggested. "Good idea, um, by the way what's the hotel we're staying in?" Kuwabara asked clueless. "What an idiot it's called The Tropical Hawaii Sun Resort." Hiei said. "I can't stand you someday I'm going to get you real good!" Kuwabara glared. "Hey, Kuwabara how about you just shut up and follow us or we're going to leave you here in the middle of nowhere." Yusuke said with a slight laugh. "Huh?" Kuwabara turned to find the guys leaving him and heading in the direction of the hotel since it was just a couple of feet away. "Hey wait up you guys!" Kuwabara screamed and hurried toward the guys. "Our convertible should be waiting for us at the hotel, I strictly reserved it and I got the best room there was." Kurama said. "Mr. Rich boy always got the cash, but who cares it's nice having friends like him, plus I don't feel like walking around the whole city!" Yusuke smirked and began to laugh. Finally they arrived at their hotel, they just couldn't wait and they had no idea what was in store for them this in fact would be a great vacation to remember! And not the girl's or the boy's would forget it!  
  
Author's Notes: So did you like it so far? Please R&R and if you could please give me some suggestions on the couple's that would be great but whatever you do Yusuke and Keiko are my main couple. Any suggestion's just let me in on it! No Other Characters but if you want some other from the TV show I will consider it. I hope you enjoyed! And I promise it's going to get a lot better, until then see ya! Please vote in couples! Joy I hope you read this and if you have any suggestion's please let me know! 


	2. The Hot Girls We Bumped Into, Volleyball

The Girls We Met In Hawaii  
  
Disclaimer: I can't own Yu Yu Haku Sho sadly I need someone to help me understand that.  
  
Yusuke: Repeat after me you do not own Yu Yu Haku sho Me: I do not own Yu Yu Haku Sho (begins to cry at the truth then looks at Yusuke with grin) Me: Repeat after me Yusuke, Keiko I will love till the day I die she is so hot! Yusuke: Keiko I will love till the day I die she is so hot! And a hell lot more than that! Botan: Sorry to ruin the love but now we must go to the next chappie! Hiei: Yes go with the onna she is smart and pretty!! On with the story  
  
By the way I got back to all my reviewers but Spede didn't have an E-mail so just to let you know thank you so much for reviewing and thanks for voting!! keep reading!  
  
Everybody your votes are in, now if you don't like the couples please just tell me and I might make you a fanfic, and if you'd like please tell me your faviorite show and couple so I can make a fanfic on them as well. Now the couples for this fanfic, will be Yusuke and Keiko of course, Hiei and Botan, Kurama and Shizuru, and Kuwabara and Yukina. I know very weird couples, this is going to be a fun fanfic. I hope you all continue to read, and remember I want suggestions on who to make fanfics on and from what show!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter2 The Girls We Bumped Into, Volleyball  
  
Keiko's POV  
The girl's and I all laid on our beach chairs enjoying the fresh air. We felt that nothing could go wrong but we had no idea what to do. "Hey later you guys want to go and get something to eat?" Yukina asked. "Ya! Pizza!" Botan cheered. "Who brought the cash?" Shizuru asked as she picked up her sunglasses off of her eyes and placed them on her head. "I got it and maybe we could get some snacks too! Then shop for souvenirs." I smiled with stars and a big twinkle in my eyes. "And...and...Ice-cream!" Botan yelled at the top of her lungs making everyone turn and stare. "What are you people looking at go turn around and be snobby in your own business." I said covering up for her while Botan glared at them and stuck her tongue out at them. "Bunch of rude people." Botan sneered. "I know and they picked the wrong group of girls to mess with." Shizuru smirked. "Uh-huh!" I smiled and Yukina just giggled. "Well first who's up for a volleyball game?" I asked with our volleyball in hand and I quickly threw it up in the air and caught it. The girls all looked at me with a huge smile. "I'll take that as a yes to all of you!" I smirked. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Meanwhile the guy's all checked in the hotel and finally they found their room number. "Man Kurama sure it might be the best but does it have to be that far!" Yusuke said as he watched the elevator numbers go up until finally they reached the room. Kurama then gave the key to Yusuke and Yusuke while he said, "this is not worth it.' opened the door. "Or not." Yusuke said in amazement. The room was beautifully furnished with ornate designs and classic furniture. There were many rooms in fact it was as if it were a house and then there was also a balcony. "Hey how about we jump out of here?" Hiei said with a smirk to Yusuke. "Ya, that'd be fun then kurplat we'd both die actually that's what the people would think when for real we'd be laughing!" Yusuke grinned. "Yes that would be fun, now how about we go check out the kitchen, I just read you're mind you're probably praying that there is food and snacks huh?" Hiei asked. "Hey Hiei get out of my mind!" Yusuke and laughed and both of them headed to the kitchen where the other two were. "Food!" Yusuke screamed with a sparkle in his eyes. The cabinets were filled with snacks and the fridge was filled with other foods that had to be kept cool. "Yusuke it is just food, you are so humorous always worried about your stomach before anything else." Kurama laughed. "Ya Urameshi is a pig!" Kuwabara laughed and imagined it in his mind. Yusuke then turned to him with a wicked grin that quickly turned into a mischievous smile. "Kuwabara there's a rat it's eating the cheese in the fridge!" Yusuke yelled as Hiei smiled amused if Kuwabara would fall for the trick. "Ah! I hate rats where help somebody!" Kuwabara screamed as his eyes dashed around until he found Yusuke laughing and Hiei smirking. "Hey Urameshi that wasn't funny!" Kuwabara argued. "Hey genius I may be a pig but at least I'm not afraid of a rat!" Yusuke laughed harder. "It appears that the idiot really is a buffoon." Hiei laughed. Kuwabara was going to scream but then Kurama entered and all turned to him. "Well what are you all waiting for let's go to the beach." Kurama said already dressed up and had his sunglasses on his head and cash in his pocket. "Ya, lets go to the beach!" Kuwabara yelled happily and ran to his room. They all had picked their own room earlier. "Ya, who knows I might find some hot babe," Yusuke said quietly when he saw that Kurama and Kuwabara were out of the room. "You really are a disgusting human." Hiei said with a smirk. "Hey Hiei when you go to that beach even a person like you won't be able to resist." Yusuke said with a grin. "You disgust me, oh well at least you kill things." Hiei said and then left the room. When they were all ready they headed to the beach deciding to walk there. Kurama had already chosen a spot because he brought the convertible there so at the moment he was waiting for the guys to get there any minute, and he prayed that Yusuke wouldn't stop when he seen any pretty girl. Kurama placed the blankets down and got out all the beach chairs. He then carelessly sat in one and stared up at the sky waiting for when the others would arrive. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The guys were now crossing the street wearing their shorts and light white tee shirt. The shirts were baggy and the guys each had their sunglasses placed on their head. Each of the guys was each carrying a bag filled with stuff that they would use and also a towel in hand. "Come on guys lets go and have a blast, this should be fun! Woohoo!" Yusuke yelled happily. All three of them without looking ran across the street and as if they were kings everyone stopped for them. "Ya we are the men!" Kuwabara yelled with a cheesy smile. "You a man, ha your nothing but a childish fool." Hiei stated as he walked and when he saw Yusuke chuckle Hiei began to grin. "Kuwabara that's right only me and Hiei are men you are a Mr. Aah I'm scared of a Mouse guy!" Yusuke said and began to laugh until they finally reached the beach. Where they finally caught up to Kurama.  
"Hey Kurama, you lazy ass wake up!" Yusuke yelled playfully. "Huh? Oh I'm so sorry looks like I fell asleep." Kurama said with a smile. "Geez, you guys are the funniest well what are we going to do?" Yusuke asked. "Yes, and Kurama why have you chosen this spot there are squealing little annoying girls around." Hiei said with an annoyed look. "Girls where?!" Yusuke asked as his eyes flashed everywhere. "Oh forget it you are hopeless." Hiei said. "Well now that we are here how about we play some Volleyball one of the courts is already taken but we can use the other." Kurama said. "Well what do you say there is only two courts, so we better hurry and both courts are right behind us, the others are taken by some girls." Kurama said with volleyball in hand. Surprisingly Yusuke didn't think or say anything about the girls in the other court. They all agreed and walked to the other court. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Meanwhile us girls which were in the other court had begun to play. "Hey looks like some guys are taking up the other court." I said as I turned to see four guys pushing each other around and deciding who would be on whose team. "Ya, I hope some are cute, I'll go out to meet them." Botan said playfully. "We don't need any guys like Keiko said before; it's all in girl power not depending on some slimy boys." Shizuru said. We then all nodded cheerfully. "Well anyway who's going to be in teams?" I asked. "How, about I'm on Yukinas and Botan and Keiko you're in the other team, fair enough right?" Shizuru asked. "Yep, now who serves?" Botan asked. "Can I serve first?" Yukina asked with a little smile. "Ok, Yukina, you serve first! Botan lets get ready you girls are so going down!" I laughed playfully.  
"Ready set go, Yukina hit that baby hard!" Shizuru smirked as Yukina served the ball with a powerful hit she sent it over the net and scored a point, since Botan and I thought that the other person would get it. "Hey, I thought you were going to get that!" Botan and I said as we looked at each other and began to laugh since we both said the same thing at the same time. "Nice shot girlfriend!" Shizuru said and gave Yukina a high five. Yukina then shot it over the net again this time Botan ran up to it and hit it back then Shizuru bopped it back it was quite a war until finally Botan hit it over the net with a hard hit. "Ya, Botan!" I yelled and gave her high five. "Hey Shizuru nice play too!" We all said and gave her a group hug. "Ya, ya I know I'm the best now let's see if any of you can hit this!" She laughed and hit the ball over the net towards our side. - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Meanwhile the guys them self were having quite some fun. They all fought on why Kuwabara had to be on their team until the courtesy of Kurama said he would have him on his team. Now the game was tied Hiei and Yusuke worked good as a team but the scores on the other side were mainly because of Kurama. The guys then took a short break quickly and watched us play. They only watched us for a while though. "Yusuke you see any you like?" Kuwabara asked. "Uh, you humans disgust me, go stare at something else." Hiei said and got back up to play. "Ya, ya Hiei we know you're always right!" Yusuke said sarcastically. Then the boys all got back up to go for another round and see who would be the true champion. Yusuke being the server, hit it hard and bam it went flying across the net but it didn't stop there the ball went flying past the other guys and from there the guys watched to where it might stop. "Great, Urameshi, just great." Kuwabara mumbled. All of the guys watched until when the ball would stop they prayed it wouldn't enter the other court. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Meanwhile the girls and I were all having a war I had served the ball but every time someone on the other side would hit it. "Come on Botan they are going down are you with me!" I cheered. "All the way!" Botan smirked. "Yukina don't listen to them, they don't know who they are messing with." Shizuru laughed. "Yep, I know we're the big bad wolves, Shizuru." Yukina said and laughed. We all couldn't help but laugh but we still continued on the war. Until suddenly this ball out of nowhere came and headed my way and I knew for a fact that was not our ball! "Hey, lady! Watch out that's our ball!" screamed this guy with chocolate brown eyes. "Huh?" I said and turned around to see the four guys from the other court yelling things at me and in an instant I looked and I saw the volleyball with sheer luck and instinct, I smacked the ball with all I had and sent it back in the guy's directions. "Woohoo! You go Keiko!" The girls all cheered for me until we heard a kur-plat sound. "Ow that really hurt!" We heard someone scream then collapse. We all turned to see the guy that warned me on the floor with a big mark on his forehead. "Oh my gosh!" I said and ran towards him. "How come whenever Keiko makes contact with her hands whatever she hits always makes something or someone get hurt?" Botan asked as she stared at me running towards the guy. "Because that's Keiko, no matter what it is when she uses her hand something always gets hurt." Shizuru said with a laugh. "Oh, I hope that boy is alright." Yukina said worriedly. "How come Yukina you are always worried about everyone but yourself?" Shizuru asked. "Um, well because, I don't know." Yukina said with a little grin. "Well should we go and help Keiko?" Botan asked. "Well I don't know we might as well go check out if any of the other guys are cute." Shizuru said with a huge grin spreading across her face. "I like the way you think Shizuru but for now she dealt the hit she can take care of it!" Botan said and began to laugh hard at what had happened previously. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Meanwhile, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei had saw what had happened they didn't even bother to go check on Yusuke they were all laughing hard even Hiei the most serious of them all was laughing at their friend who was lying on his back in the sand with an unconscious pretty hilarious look. I came running up to him, and bent down near him to see if he was alright. "Well Yusuke, you got what you wanted, you wanted to attract a pretty girl near you from the beach and you did, and boy did she get you good." Hiei said blankly. All the guys nodded and laughed a little then they started to walk towards their unconscious friend. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" I asked as I approached the boy. "Mommy, help me, that really hurt." Yusuke mumbled. 'Woe for a chick that really hurt.' Yusuke thought. In a way it was such a funny sight, I had to laugh. I watched for any movement, I hoped that he would be ok. Finally, Yusuke opened his eyes to reveal a girl with honey colored hair and hazel eyes. 'Wow where did this chick come from?' Yusuke wondered as he looked at me blankly. I wore a beaming smile on my face, he was just so funny the way he was looking up at me. "Are you ok?" I asked, bending down to look at him in his eyes. "Huh? What the..." Yusuke said as he stared back at me, I couldn't help but giggle, he was acting so childish. "Hey, uh, sorry, I guess, I didn't mean for it to hit you." I said with a slight smile. "Huh? Oh so you're the one who made the killer volleyball hit me." He said with a laugh. "It wasn't your fault since I'm the one who hit a little too far. But man, that hurt!" Yusuke said as he slowly tried to get up. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little vicous with my hands, here let me help you up." I smiled and held out my hand. With a beaming smile he accepted my hand with his strong but gentle ones. I then pulled him up with mainly him doing the work, and then the next second he was standing tall in front of me.  
'Wow he's taller than I expected.' There I stood staring up at this teenage guy with jet-black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He just stood there staring at me wearing this cute smile. Then I fealt my face burn red, I turned my head slightly since I was blushing from him and his eyes. "Sorry, bout that, I guess I deserved that bop in the head." Yusuke grinned. "Ya, but I hit it back and really hard too, well, um, I gotta go." I said turning around, hoping that I wouldn't have to talk to him any longer. 'Come on Yusuke ask her what's her name.' Yusuke thought. 'No it's not like I like her!' He fought in his mind.  
Then at that point Yusukes buddies and my girlfriends approached us both. All of them wore a teasing expression. "Well, well, well, Yusuke, is actually acting like a gentlemen." Kurama teased. "Ah, got to hell Kurama." Yusuke barked playfully. Kurama just smiled back. "He's a cutie, who's your friend?" Botan teased me about the guy I bopped with the volleyball. "Oh, honestly Botan, I don't even know the guy." I screamed back. "Ya, but ever heard of getting to know the guy.' Botan teased. I was taken aback by this. "Ladies, sorry for all the trouble, but it was a pleasure maating you all." Kurama smirked. "Ya, tell your friend next time to not aim at the girl whos got killer hand techniques." Shizuru laughed. "I'll remember that, and what may your name be, I am Kurama." Kurama said with intense emerald eyes. "Shizuru, at your service!" Shizuru smiled and shook hands with Kurama. "Why are you wearing your bandana, like that?" Botan questioned Hiei. "It's none of your business, now leave me alone, baka onna." He mumbled. "Huh? What a jerk." Botan pouted and then threw their volleyball at him. "What the heck did you do that for?" Hiei glared. "You have absolutely no manners, you fat jerk!" Botan screeched. "Calm down Hiei when your around a girl your not really supposed to act like a pain or they'll be a rottan pain." Yusuke warned. "Hn." Is all that came out of Hiei's mouth, ignoring both Botan and Yusukes speeches.  
"Ladies allow me to introduce myself, I am a ladies man!" Kuwabara grinned at Yukina. Yukina smiled sweetly and yet had a sweatdrop fall in the back of her head. "Kuwabara don't scare them, with your ugly face, lets go." Yusuke said and dragged Kuwabara. "Hey Urameshi I ain't ugly and by the way if you ever need a guy look me up!" Kuwabara screamed. The girls and I all looked at each other and giggled. "Well, until we meet again." Yusuke said with a wink at me and then he turned around waving his hand off to the side while his buddies followed him back to the volleyball court. 'I didn't even tell her my name or ask for hers.' Yusuke thought. Then he shook off the idea, 'Its not like I like her.' He thought and then cleared off what had happened previously.  
"What a guy, oh well, remember girls we don't need guys we only need eah other." I smiled as I looked at all of the guys retreating forms. "That's right we better not get mixed up with them we don't want to fall in love." Yukina said with a chirp. "Besides that was only a once in a life- time we'll meet them, now lets go." Shizuru chimed in. "I guess your all right, besides there a bunch of jerks like everyone else, lets go!" Botan said with a cheer. We then all went back to our court and decided that it had been a long day all though it wasn't over yet by a longshot. So we all just stumbled into our beach chairs and relaxed. "Well girls this is just the beginning of our vacation" I smiled as I lay my head lazily on the beach chair. "Yep and I think it's about time we eat!" Shizuru smirked. We all looked at eachother and bursted in laughter. This for sure would be a vacation of a life-time!  
To be continued!!! Yusukes gurl Keiko  
Jackie!! Authors Notes: I hope you all liked it and thank you all of my reviewers. I hope you liked it so far but it is going to get better in the future chapters there will be a lot of fluff for all couples! I promise! Keep reading and please R&R. Suggestions are always welcomed for any show and couple anytime. Thankies to all, my next chapter will be up soon! LOL! Jackie Yusukes gurl Keiko 


	3. Sheer Destiny, The Meeting At The Pizza ...

**_The Girls We Met at Hawaii_**

HB4eva- Thank you sooo much I'm glad you like it sorry about the spacing but in my thing that I write it in I have spacing but whenever I put it on the net there is none and all my bold and italic words disappear, I'll try to fix it! Please keep reading and I think I got back to the rest of you other reviewers by E-mails please continue to read!

Spede- I don't think your E-mail likes me lol, oh well if you review for me again please write me your E-mail! Thank you so much for reviewing for me you really encouraged me I'm glad you liked it! I thought it would be cute if they met like that and I'm glad you thought so too! Bye thank you and please keep reading! 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Haku Sho and although I would love to so I could add lots of fluff it will never happen! Why me this is torture, oh well like I said I don't own the show or any of its characters. (Runs away and refuses to write)**

_Yusuke: Listen you need to write so these people can enjoy_

_Keiko: No! I can't own the show!_

_Yusuke: So what you can write lots of mooshoo on all couples and man am I dying to see what you've got for me and Keiko! (By the way I know I can't be Keiko but for now I am Woohoo!)_

_Keiko: Yusuke you pig! (Slaps him a million times over)_

_Botan: Down girl now can you write for us!_

_Hiei: Yes just write_

_Keiko: Hiei's interested oh I know why because he wants love fluff with Botan! (Start running away from Hiei laughing)_

_Botan: Wow Hiei likes me well we can only find out so lets all read on! Enjoy the story!_

**Chapter3 Sheer Destiny, The Meeting At The Pizza Parlor**

****

**Keiko's POV**

My friends and I were all sitting in our beach chairs over thinking what had happened until Shizuru had brought up the subject on food. "Hey girls I've been bugging you about this for a while, are we going to get some food or what?" Shizuru asked. "Well we might as well, since we're all hungry." Yukina laughed. "I know since we got here we haven't had anything, but I'm too lazy who's going to get the food and actually what food are we going to eat?" Botan chirped. "Well first what should we eat?" I asked as I looked at the other guys we bumped into earlier, they were all still playing volleyball and yelling at each other for no apparent reason. "Still, thinking about them?" Botan teased me. "No, just watching to see who would win." I laughed. 

"How about we first bet and then decide on what we should eat." Shizuru smiled. "Shizuru you and betting what are you a gambler?" Botan asked. "That's my job, now who's in it?" Shizuru asked. "I'm in!" I smiled. Everyone turned to me with a surprised look. "What?" I asked. "Nothing it's just that Keiko you're the most responsible one of us all." Botan smiled nervously. "Oh, I see, that's just how I am in school out of it I'm so much different, believe me!" I laughed. "Really cool, Keiko's a school girl and out of it she's crazy this I gotta get used to!" The girls laughed and then I joined with them. "Well if Keiko's in, then so am I!" Botan smirked. "Well I guess I'm in too." Yukina said. "All right then who bets on who?" Shizuru asked. "I bet on the team with what's his name again? Um, Kurama, ya that's who I bet will win." Shizuru grinned and placed down a ten dollar bill. "Ya, I agree with Shizuru I go with his team." Yukina smiled. "Oh, looks like these girls developed feelings for them." Botan and I laughed. "Not funny girls when you'll be the ones who has to pay up then again you could always go on the safe side and choose Kurama's team." Shizuru grinned as Yukina also placed a ten dollar bill. 

"Oh ya, I bet on the other team." Botan grinned and placed down a twenty dollar bill. "I go with Botan." I smiled and place down a twenty dollar bill and five dollar bill. "Yukina looks like we'll be rich!" Shizuru laughed and then we all watched the game go on for hours. They each stayed as a tie. In fact they had no idea the girls were watching. Then finally, all of the guys stopped playing and jut sat down since they decided that it would be impossible to then break the tie. So in the end the girls kept their money. "Well now about the food, I want pizza." Shizuru said. "And ice-cream!" Botan added. "Ya!" We all agreed. "Now who's going to get their lazy ass up and go and get all that food because I'm obviously not moving." Shizuru said. "I can't go, I would but I can't drive yet, getting my license in about three months from now." Yukina said. "I'm not going, um, because, because, I don't feel like going! I'm going to swim!" Botan yelled then everyone turned around to me. I was lying on my beach chair lazily until I noticed everyone looking at me. 

"Oh no no, why me I'm not going how about someone else!" I whined. "Come on Keiko please!" They all whined with puppy eyes. "No, you can't make me do this!" I yelled. "Please, with extra sugar chocolate fudge brownies on an ice-cream vanilla hill top!" They all pleaded. "Ah! Fine, fine, I'll go, I'll go just stop bugging me!" I said. "Yay!" They all cheered. "Because I always get what I want." Botan said in an evil tone. (Sorry I had to add that because the other day we went to a party and my sister Leslie would ask someone to do something and they would do it and then she would say in the funniest accent "Because I always get what I want!" it was so funny lol ok back to the story) "Ya, ya Botan, I'm going you guys just love to get rid of me." I laughed and got up. "Now who's got the cash?" I asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

            Meanwhile, the guys all now were exhausted of the constant volleyball game. They all sat down and like us girls were hungry. "Man I'm tired of all this junk, what are we going to eat?" Yusuke asked. "Well Yusuke how about we get something that we all like." Kurama said. "Ya, like Pizza!" Kuwabara chimed in. "Too many bakas in this world." Hiei said blankly. (Leslie inspired me to say this part again lol) "Ya, ok I need to go for a walk anyway, so I'll go order something." Yusuke smiled. "Ok, cool Urameshi I didn't feel like leaving anyway!" Kuwabara grinned. "Dumb oaf." Hiei said. "Yusuke, you go ahead and get it I've got the cash, buy anything else you think we would want." Kurama said handing Yusuke two hundred dollars. "Mr. Show OFF!" Yusuke laughed. "I hate shorty!" Kuwabara glared. "Aah it's so nice to torture the weak." Hiei smiled evilly. (Another inspiration by lez) "I ain't weak!" Kuwabara growled. "Sure think what you like." Hiei grinned. "You two stop fighting, I'm going to go and get some chow be back in a while." Yusuke laughed. "Ya, Yusuke what ever you do come back soon and don't eat all the food." Kurama laughed. "Can't promise that buddy." Yusuke laughed and then walked off.      

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

            "Keiko, I got the cash here you go, and buy some snacks and drinks, and by the way the closest one isn't too far, so you can walk there if you'd like." Shizuru said as she handed me a hundred dollar bill. "Ok, Shizuru, I guess this won't be too bad I'll walk." I smiled. "Keiko, be careful." Yukina said worriedly. "Don't worry Yukina if anyone stalks me they'll be meeting this!" I laughed as I held my hand up. Then I also took off towards the pizza parlor. "That girl she's one of a kind!" Botan smiled while everyone nodded. "Well Keiko's gone and she usually comes up with things for us to do, so what should we do?" Yukina asked. "Well I'm going to swim!" Botan laughed as she raced towards the water. "We'll come too!" Shizuru and Yukina laughed as they ran right after Botan. They all splashed into the crystal clear water and before they jumped in they all took off their see thru able skirts and then jumped in. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

            The guys all watched Yusuke leave and then they as the girls were stumped on, what they should do. Kuwabara though was keeping himself entertained. "Kuwabara what do you find so interesting that you have that cheesy look upon your face?" Kurama questioned. "Probably the fool is dreaming of something like him actually get a better looking face and then finally attracting someone." Hiei laughed to himself. Kuwabara though didn't answer he was really having a good time on whatever he was doing. Then the guys both including Hiei became curious, as to what he was so amused about. "What are you looking at?" Kurama asked and this time with Hiei following, they approached Kuwabara to see what he was smiling all about. When they approached Kuwabara they couldn't believe what their friend had been staring at for what seemed to be forever. "Kuwabara you monstrous pig!" Kurama said with a look of disappointment. "Kuwabara your name should be Kuwabaka!" Hiei said evilly. There before the guys and what Kuwabara had been so amused about was my best friends he had been staring at them swim, splash, and play in the water. "You animal that is preposterous!" Kurama glared. "They are so hot! I wonder where the other one is." Kuwabara said as he stared at the girls which were currently swimming. "You big buffoon, how could you do such stop looking at them, that is utterly disgusting you pig of a fool!" Hiei flashed a death glare. (That's right Hiei stick up for what's yours to stare at! Botan! Woohoo!)  "But I can't they are so pretty." Kuwabara said in a daze. "Weirdo." Kurama and Hiei both said. "Let's go swim." Kurama suggested. "Good idea, maybe I can go annoy some people while I'm at it." Hiei grinned at the thought of everyone under his rule. "Hey wait for me I'll go swim and then accidentally actually purposely bump into them and then, well then I'll sweep them off of their feet!" Kuwabara said as he ran after Hiei and Kurama. "In your dreams idiot, in your dreams." Hiei hummed. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

            Meanwhile, I was walking along the sidewalks of the beach, looking for a sign that said, Tropical Island Pizza Parlor. "I know its a few miles up, this is so relaxing, and the beach is beautiful I wonder what the girls are up to?" I wondered as I smiled knowing that Botan would stir up some commotion. "That girl, she'll always be my best friend, she's crazy but that's Botan for you and she is the funniest person I'll ever meet!" I laughed and walked along the sidewalk, wearing something else. Obviously I wasn't going to walk in with my bathing suit so I put on some blue shorts and a tank top over my bathing suit my sunglasses though I kept in my hair. The sun was glowing hot and the beach placed a wind into the air that made everything feel so perfect. "Come on where's that pizza parlor, me and the girls are hungry. I wonder what that guy's name is." I thought still thinking about him. "Wait I think the pizza parlor is up ahead!" I yelled running towards it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

            The guys all walked towards where the girls were splashing. "Hey looks like we bump into you ladies again." Kurama smiled. "Huh?" The girls all turned around to find the guys all except Yusuke standing their in their bathing suits. The girls all blushed for some odd reason but then smiled. "Want to join us in our war; shorty with his cocky attitude would do just fine." Botan laughed. "Don't call me a shorty you baka onna, and just to let you know my cocky attitude is present because I am far more superior then a woman like you, in other words bring it on." Hiei glared evilly with a grin. "If you insist short stuff, you're going down!" Botan yelled with a playful glare and sent water flying at him. "Watch the hair!" Hiei yelled. "You're worried about your hair?" Botan giggled trying to hold in her laughter. "Oh that's it I've had enough of you!" Hiei yelled and then tackled Botan down kur-plat in the water. They both started to laugh even Hiei and then they continued their water fight until Botan yelled, "Hiei get off of me!" 

            "Looks like Hiei has found himself a girl and he's hittin on her." Kuwabara laughed but then turned when he seen Yukina. "Hey, um my name is Kuwabara what's yours my dear blossom?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. "Um, Yukina." Yukina said nervously with a weak smile. "Hey freak boy bug off she'll never like you!" Botan laughed hysterically while Hiei grabbed a bunch of sand from under the water and got ready to throw it at Botan. "Botan don't be so mean, I'm Yukina as you know, you gonna swim now?" Yukina asked trying to avoid him. "Sure, baby, anything for my sugar plum." Kuwabara grinned. (As you can tell my sisters been my inspiration) Botan started to gag at the sound of sugar plum and Yukina wasn't so thrilled but she wouldn't make fun of him for it either. "Take this onna!" Hiei yelled and threw a load of sand at Botans hair. "Ah! My hair! You pig now your dead!" Botan shrieked as she waved her fist in front of him. "That's what you get for making fun of me when I was talking about my hair." Hiei grinned. "That was water this is, this is, this is stupid sand!" She screamed at him. 

            Kurama and Shizuru were but the only ones that weren't fighting or in Kuwabara's case acting stupid. "I don't understand those two." Shizuru laughed. "What brings you girls out here?" Kurama asked trying to get in a conversation. "Vacation, silly!" Shizuru laughed. "Oh, yes, of course, where's your other friend?" Kurama asked trying to change the subject so he wouldn't sound dumb. "Oh well we were hungry so she went to get our food." Shizuru grinned. "Oh no kidding we made Yusuke do that for us too. If you don't mind would you like to go and play some cards over there?" Kurama asked pointing towards where the guys stuff were. 'I hope it doesn't sound like I like her, wait, do I like her?' Kurama thought. "Sure, only in one condition!" Shizuru grinned. "And what is that, hun?" Kurama asked. "Did you just call me a hun?" Shizuru asked. "No, I don't know but forget about that." Kurama said flushing with embarrassment. 'Weird guy, no one ever calls me a hun.' Shizuru thought. "I'll play as long as we get to bet! And I mean bet cold cash!" Shizuru laughed. "You mean like gamble?" Kurama asked. "Ya, what you never gambled before, or are you too perfect?" Shizuru asked. "No I've gambled before." Kurama said knowing that, that was the worst lie especially the way he said it made it sound so unbelievable. "Looks like it will be your first time come on!" Shizuru said laughing and dragging him along towards the guys place. 'This is the way to do it, use a guy to get his money!' Shizuru thought wickedly but then felt a tad bit guilty. "Hey, Yukina and the dorky guy that looks like a pile of stale bread you wanna come here and gamble for fun?" Shizuru asked. "Ya!" Yukina smiled. "Hey, I ain't a pile of stale bread!" Kuwabara growled. Then Yukina walked off towards Shizurus direction. "Ya I'm coming wait for me my dear Lily flower, tulip." Kuwabara ran with a smile. 

            "Huh? It looks like it's just you and me Hiei in the water." Botan said looking towards everyone else, still holding a pile of sand in her hands. "I guess your right." Hiei said with a shocked expression. 'I'm not going to be here with a girl, it'll look wrong.' Hiei thought. 'I'm not being here with a guy, besides us four girls aren't supposed to fall in love, and I won't especially not with him!' Botan thought. "Well should we go in?" Botan asked. "Sure I guess." Hiei said turning around to leave. Then Botan with a pile of sand in hand threw it all at Hiei. "Why, you, you stupid, old bag!" Hiei growled. "OLD BAG?! DIE!" Botan screamed angrily at Hiei making Hiei swim for his life. "Come back here! I'm going to kill you!" Botan screeched.            

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

            Meanwhile, Yusuke was almost there as well. He just placed a white tee shirt over him. "Why do they always make me do everything? Oh well, I wonder what that girls name is? Oh there I go again, can't I just stop thinking about her, it's not like I like her or anything. Right?" Yusuke asked no one in particular. "Oh there it is! Finally I can get some pizza!" Yusuke smiled and ran towards the pizza parlor. "I'll get pizza a couple of snacks then I'll go to the lemonade stand, perfect!" Yusuke laughed as he walked in the pizza parlor. "Well, looks like an old man runs this joint." Yusuke laughed out loud. Then he walked up to the counter to order.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

            I was almost there, but I still couldn't see the sign and the funny part, was Yusuke left to get the pizza earlier. (I didn't know that by the way hint-hint). "Wow today so far is going great, except for the fact that I bopped that poor guy with the volleyball." I laughed out loud making everyone turn to look at me. "Excuse me but do you people have a problem?" I asked angrily. At that point everyone turned around realizing how angry I was and they immediately quieted down. "Ok, that sure wasn't nice of me, oh well, hey, there's the pizza parlor, thank goodness. And now I wonder how I am going to carry all of this junk food back." I wondered. "Plus, I need to get lemonade, snacks, obviously the pizza, and of course Botan's favorite ice-cream. Ah! How am I going to carry all of that?!" I screamed out loud as I raced towards the big sign that read Tropical Island Pizza Parlor. 'Almost there.' I thought. I ran up the streets until I finally ran up to the big sign, and then entered the building quickly. I heard these two guys screaming, and man let me tell you don't ask me why I was running up to the counter, really, really, fast! "What the hell I told you, I paid for the stupid pizza already, geez give me my dang pizzas!" A guy hollered at the old man who looked like the one who ran the place. Unable to stop myself from running I crashed into the guy who was screaming at the old man. From hitting him I fell on my behind on the floor and then I rubbed the back of my head from me hitting it on the pillar. "Ouch." I mumbled. The guy that was screaming instantly turned around angrily with a look of annoyance. "Hey why don't you watch the bloody hell in where you are going?!" Yusuke screamed turning around to see who bumped into him. 

"I'm really not in the mood, you sorry…" He stopped and stared down when he saw a familiar face. His cold eyes softened when he looked down at me. I was shocked and to tell you the truth I was scared, this guy really had a bad temper when he wanted to have one! My eyes felt like they would burst with tears but I didn't know why, but thank goodness they didn't. "It's you, your that girl, hey sorry didn't mean to scare ya just was in a bad mood, what brings you out here? Man first you bop my head with a volleyball next second you bump into me at the pizza parlor." Yusuke laughed and smiled, his angry expression disappearing, then he held out his hand to help me up this time instead of him I was on the ground. "Aren't you a mean person! By the way just to let you know what brings me out here is I want to buy pizza, silly." I laughed. "Hey I'm not mean just pissed off with this guy." Yusuke laughed and pointed at the angry owner. "Oh, I see, my friends were all too lazy so they made me come to get all their stuff and plus I need to go by them other junk food for them." I laughed. "No kidding, my buddies made me go get the food too, anyway I guess it's my turn to help you up. You ok? Didn't mean to scare ya." Yusuke said and held out his hand for the second time. "It's ok I just seem to be running into you all over the place." I smiled and accepted his hand, and then he pulled me up by his side. 

"The names Yusuke, what's yours? I might as well ask since we'll be bumping into each other for a while." Yusuke smiled. 'Yes, I asked, Woohoo, wait it's just her name, I really don't care but…' Yusuke thought. "Ya, I know what you mean, nice to meet you Yusuke, well for the second unpleasant encounter. My names Keiko." I smiled. "Hmm, Keiko, nice name." He smiled. "Thank you same with yours but anyway, why were you all angry in the first place, you scared me half to death." I said. "Well this old man, he won't give me my pizzas that I ordered I paid for them but he doesn't remember, and it's ticking me off. By the way sorry again I really didn't want to scare you especially you of all people." Yusuke smiled warmly. 'Especially me?' I thought. 'Especially her, what was I thinking?' Yusuke thought. "Listen are you two love birds going to talk all day or are you young man gonna pay me and the young lady gonna order?" The owner squawked. Yusuke stood there blushing at what the owner said. "I'm gonna tell you lovebirds she's just a friend, actually I don't really even know her!" Yusuke growled with his fist shaking warningly at the owner. "Well if you ask me you two looked like a couple meeting each other in a long time." The owner smiled with a cheesy smile. "You old piece of crud like I said I don't know the girl she probably already has a guy!" Yusuke yelled back as I watched. "And may I ask, what makes you so sure that she already has a guy?" The owner yelled back as everyone started to watch. "Isn't it obvious I mean look at her!" Yusuke yelled and then put his hand to his mouth realizing what he just said. "Hah! So you do like her!" The old man grinned. I was blushing so hard I felt sick! "No I don't like her! Give me my dang pizzas now!" Yusuke yelled blushing as well. "Alright if you insist but call me up for your wedding and then I'll tell you I told ya so." The owner laughed and handed him his pizzas. Yusuke glared at the man with eyes that could rip anyone apart. 'Well at least I got the pizzas.' Yusuke thought. "There isn't going to be any stupid wedding!" He shot back. 

"Wow, would you shut this guy up and can I take your order?" The owner asked turning to me making Yusuke even angrier. "Well, I already called in for my order its number 12, and I can't shut him up I don't know him." I said. "Oh, alrighty then here's your pizzas, nice, hot, and fresh that'll be twenty dollars please. I'm sure you sonny will pay for your dear lady, won't you? By the way he likes you; you can make him shut up easily!" The old man said teasingly. "I don't sticken like the girl! Go to hell you old fossil!" Yusuke glared at the owner. "Here he's not going to pay for me and I can't shut him up." I smiled handing the man my money. "Ya, ya, thanks and enjoy both of you, your food, and if you want this hot girl I suggest that you should learn some manners and buy her the pizza." The owner said and started to laugh. "That's it!" Yusuke said and stomped up to the owner's face, who looked terrified. "Listen I'm angry with you big time!" I said pointing to the owner, "but, Yusuke you can't go beating him up, it doesn't matter I know you don't like me, silly, we just met." I smiled. "Ya, I guess your right, your lucky old man that this girl has a heart otherwise you would've been a rotting corpse." Yusuke sneered and grabbed his pizzas to walk off. "I knew it; you can make him shut up." The owner laughed. "Your one of a kind, don't do that again." I laughed and grabbed my pizza as well. "Have a good day. The owner smiled as I walked out the door. "Those two just met, who cares the boy obviously likes her." The owner thought in his head as he saw me walk out of the door and Yusuke was already out of it. There Yusuke stood outside just staring at the sky blankly and then finally he remembered that he had to go get some other stuff. It was going to be a crazy day for him, and both me and him knew it!   

**Authors Notes: I hope you liked it thank you all of my reviewers. Sorry I took so long just never had a chance to go on the computer because my other sisters were on it. Lots more fluff for all couples coming in the next chapter! Thanks again and please read and review if you want me to update if not I will not update! Please R&R! (I have a goal here and I love hearing from all of you so much) Until next time bye! Love you people!!! Love Jackie                   Yusukes gurl Keiko ** 


	4. Are We Almost There?

**_The Girls We Met at Hawaii_**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Haku Sho and never will, although I would make lots of fluff in the show I can't!! The horror!**

_Yusuke: Keiko don't you start this again with the whole crying fit!_

_Keiko: Leave me alone you meany! (runs away) _

_Yusuke: Keiko I didn't mean to say that, come on Keiko. Keiko! Come back! Keiko! Keiko!_

_Hiei: Looks like you're having girl trouble, you know if you don't get her to forgive you this story will make sure it turns out to be a story on how Keiko finds herself a new lover and it won't be you._

_Yusuke: AH! No Keikos my girl! Keiko! _

_Botan: Oh Hiei that was so sweet giving Yusuke advice!_

_Hiei: Shut up onna! (Botan slaps him and walks in direction of Keiko)_

_Shizuru: Oh boy looks like they are in for it!_

_Yusuke: Keiko I'm sorry._

_Keiko: Really?_

_Yusuke: Really (bends over and gives Keiko a kiss) (Keiko smiles and blushes)_

_Kuwabara: You go Urameshi take what is yours!_

_Hiei: Botan I'm sorry too. Ah! I said sorry! NO!_

_Botan: I love you too Hiei!_

_Yukina: On with the story!_

_Botan: My line! On with story! Just kidding Yukina! _

**Chapter4 Are We Almost There?**

****

**Keiko's POV**

            Yusuke had just walked out of the pizza parlor storming with rage. 'That dumb little old fart, ya, sure like I would end up with a girl like that!' Yusuke thought angrily. I just walked out and saw him a little up ahead of me. Then I remembered that I had to go buy the other stuff, so holding on to my bag that contained two large pizzas, I dashed ahead. I ran past Yusuke and then slowed down a bit when I was in front of him. Then I stopped and then turned to look at which way I should go. "Hmm… which way is The Snack Party Platter?" I asked quietly to myself as I placed my finger and gently pressed against my lips. Yusuke slowly caught up because I was just standing there. "Its you again why are you just standing around?" He asked with a smile. "Well I'm trying to decide which way to go; I think I'll go ask that guy over there how to get to The Snack Party Platter." I said pointing to some real cute guy. (Ha! Not nearly as cute as Yusuke)

"I swear me and you must be related, I'm heading there too, why don't I help you out, come on follow me I'll show you." Yusuke grinned. 'Ya!' Yusuke thought and then smacked himself in mind for thinking that he was happy especially after what the owner did to him. "Alright if you insist, I guess, wow, this must be a curse or something everywhere I go you pop up and everywhere you go I pop up!" I smiled warmly. "It's no curse; let me get your bags." Yusuke smiled and then grabbed my bag that held the pizza. 'Then what is it?' I thought with a blush. "But…" I tried to object. "Chill, I got it, although the owner was stupid he's got something right I always treat a lady as a lady and will do what is right." Yusuke said and took my bags. 'That was so sappy I've been hanging around Romeo Kurama too long.' Yusuke thought disgusted. "Okaaay…if you're sure." I said with an unsure expression. "Whatever, come on." He said and started to walk ahead of me and waved a hand for me to follow. "Whatever you're the boss I'll follow you!" I smiled and ran up after him until I was side by side him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            Meanwhile, Hiei was still swimming away from Botan who was as viscous as ever throwing everything and everyone out of her path! "Wait a second your nothing but a pathetic onna, you can't do anything to me!" Hiei grinned and stopped facing Botan. "I can't do anything to you!" Botan glared and smacked as hard as ever across the face sending him far away and probably imprinting a hand mark for a life-time. "Stupid Jerk! Dumb boy, that's what you get!" Botan screamed. "Ouch that hurt." Hiei said rubbing his face.  

"Hey Hiei want to race!" Botan smiled. 'What the heck was that she was angry and now happy?' Hiei thought with a sweat drop. "I feel much better taking out all my stress on weak little guys like you." Botan sighed. "Me weak! Actually I was going to pound you but then Kurama would hold me back by saying 'Oh no Hiei then you'll be considered a sissy.'" Hiei said with an evil glow. "You pound me? How about we settle that with a race then." Botan suggested. "Your on, I'm the fastest creature on this puny planet, and if I win?" Hiei smirked knowing that he would. "Well this girl is hot in her moves and in her style, your going down sweetheart." Botan said emphasizing 'sweetheart' in a disgusted manner. "We'll see, I know that I will win, darling." Hiei said in the same disgusted manner emphasizing 'darling'. "You ready to lose?" Botan questioned as they got in place. "No but I'm sure you are; now when I win what do I get?" Hiei asked. "I just met you and you already want rewards ok the first person to win will have the other person shut up for a whole hour that is if we even stay here for an hour, I highly doubt we'll ever see each other again." Botan said with a friendly grin this time. "That's fair enough, now let's begin." Hiei said and turned away. Both Botan and Hiei when they thought that each other weren't looking smiled at each other. (That's right Hiei smiled at Botan who wouldn't! Love is in the air!) 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

            Meanwhile, Shizuru, Kurama, Yukina, and Kuwabara all sat huddled together with their cards and ready to place their bets! Each placed their bet down and began to play. "You know I've never lost a bet and I don't intend to." Shizuru said with a twinkle in her eye at Kurama. "Well, my dear I'm sorry but that will have to end as they always say ladies first." Kurama said with a smile. "I'm no 'dear' I'm one totally pissed off riot girl that's what us four girls are." Shizuru smirked. "I can believe that for sure." Kurama said. 

"Hey why can't you girls give up on your dream of not being with a guy?" Kuwabara asked hoping that Yukina wouldn't turn him down. "Because us four have always been the best of friends and we've seen what guys have done to girls we don't want the same to happen to us. So we made a pact on girl power to show that there are girls that can survive without guys." Yukina said innocently. "But not all guys are the same." Kurama cut in. "We understand that but how would we know besides we all get along fine without a guy, what about you a guy like you should have a girl." Shizuru complimented. "Thank you but no I don't I'm waiting for that special girl to walk right in." Kurama warmly smiled. "I see." Shizuru said and soon they both couldn't detach their eyes from the other. "Let's finish this game since I'm in the lead." Shizuru said tearing her eyes away from his, although he looked hurt. 'I can't risk it, I can't and I won't.' Shizuru thought. 

"Yukina, babe, I'll let you win my darling." Kuwabara said lowering his head in defeat. "What do you mean I was winning against you from the very start?" Yukina smiled. "Uh, ya I knew that, well I give up, I want to go build a sand castle!" Kuwabara jumped up. "Well you can keep your money and I'll come and help you!" She smiled and raced off behind him. "Isn't he persistent?" Shizuru asked. "Yes, none of us have ever fallen in love but he has his eye on her it's a shame he'll end up heart broken." Kurama said turning back to their game. 'As I will.' He thought blankly. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

            Yusuke and I slowly took turns on the once busy sidewalk that was now just the two of us and the still air. "Yusuke are we almost there." I smiled quietly and let the gentle breeze flow by. 'She's so pretty.' Yusuke blushed as he thought this in his mind but then quickly shook the thought out. "Um, almost." He said uneasily. "Are you ok? It looks like there is something on your mind that's bothering you." I said worriedly and stopped to look him straight in the face. We both stood there face to face quiet and silent. "It's…it's nothing." He said sadly and turned away because he knew he couldn't lie to my face. "Yusuke, I might have just met you but I know that something's on your mind what's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing!" He yelled. "Oh…" I said with a sad face. "Keiko, it's nothing really I'm sorry now lets go, ok?" Yusuke asked. "Alright." I smiled knowing that he was sorry. "Come on it should be nearby." Yusuke smiled and grabbed my hand which took me by total surprise! "Uh," I said with a look of uneasiness. 'Who does he think he is?' I thought resisting a little. "What's the matter it'll be a hell lot faster this way come on don't worry I don't bite." He said with a cute boyish smile. "Lead the way just don't make me run to the point I fall down!" I laughed. "Don't worry I'll catch you before you fall." He grinned with a reassuring smile. At that I blushed. "Alrighty then let's go Keiko!" Yusuke smiled and grabbed my hand and together me and him began to run across the street hands in hands. 

**Authors Notes: I was going to write a lot more in fact it was called something else but I want you guys to read it so you won't attack me! The next chapter will have when they finally all get back together and go back to the hotel! And a lot more fluff! Is it good so far? Let me know! I want five reviews or I won't update! I know I'm so mean!! Don't worry I'll still update anyway! By the way if you'd like I can start writing down what's the next chapters name so you'll know at least what to expect! More action for Botan and Hiei in there little argument in water.  More Kurama and Shizuru cuteness on just sitting together alone and talking. oolala. More mushy junk with Kuwabara and Yukina with their sand castle and a ton more of Yusuke and Keiko in there little bumping into each other marathon and going in the store. I love you people, PLEASE! R&R! Hope you like it so far and please tell me what you like so far! Love, Jackie!**

**Yusukes gurl Keiko**


	5. Snack Stores, Race and Crabs, Sand Castl...

**_The Girls We Met at Hawaii_**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Haku Sho!**

_Yusuke: Ya and this time Keiko isn't gonna cry!_

_Keiko: I'm not?  
Yusuke: Nope because you've got your man here! (Yusuke kisses Keiko on the cheek and pulls her near him and she blushes)_

_Kuruma: Looks like things are about to get heated up!_

_Shizuru: Ya we better leave come on! (Kurama and Shizuru walk out holding hands)_

_(Botan and Hiei in the back of the couch watching what is going on)_

_Hiei: Why are we hiding behind the couch?_

_Botan: Shh! I want to watch them!_

_Hiei: Well what's the point of watching them? (Hiei gets up sweeps Botan, off her feet and then with her in his arms, jumps out of the window) 'Why not do the same and experience what they are doing?' Hiei thinks as he jumps out of the window. _

_Yukina: I wonder where they went. That's so cute they love each other so much!_

_Kuwabara: Ya I can't believe it, Hiei loves Botan but baby, he doesn't love her as much as I love you!_

_Yukina: (weak smile) Lets get on with the story_

**_Okay and now for my anonymous reviewers that I can't E-mail to thank. By the way if you just reviewed for me and I just posted my story on then I will thank you on the next chappie k? Now for the thankies! _**

****

**_(Yusuke) Thank you so much you're so nice! Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad you liked it! Woohoo! Now I feel special! And I'm glad you think I'm funny! I try my best! Please keep reading!_**

****

**_(Hiei's Shadow) Wow that was one of the nicest reviews ever! Thanks I always try to make them as their character and I'm glad that you think so! Thank you so much please keep reading! And yes your opinion does matter might I add that's such a great opinion! Wow you are all making me feel great today!  LOL!_**

****

**_By the way all of you that have been waiting such a long time I typed it out then it disappeared so I had to re-type it out, out of my head so its not as good as it was before I'm so sorry! But hey imagine how heart-broken I felt! I felt like to die and it was so cute and filled with fluff and sadly I can't remember what I wrote! So I had to redo it but I hope you like it! (Begins to cry)  Please read and review!_**

****

**Chapter5 Snack Stores, Race and Crabs, Sand Castles, Talk!**

****

**Keiko's POV**

            Yusuke and I were both running up the once crowded street that was now all just me and him! The sun was shining in my hair as I runned up beside Yusuke and grew exhausted. The sunlight sparked into my honey colored hair, while the wind softly played with my hair. 'Wow she looks so pretty in the sunlight.' Yusuke thought with a grin. "Wow I'm tired!" I said stopping making Yusuke turn to look at me with a smile. 'Dang she's pretty.' Yusuke thought again and slapped himself mentally for thinking that. 'It's all the stupid sunlight's fault. Dumb sunlight I should kill you.' Yusuke thought angrily and then looked at me to speak. "Come on Keiko, I know you can run a heck lot faster than that, I mean look at you!" He laughed. "Hey I'm getting tired I didn't eat anything!" I yelled back at him. "Ya, what shall I do carry you?" He asked with a grin. "No." I said with a slight blush. "Hey no need to overreact, chill, I won't carry you, now let's go." He laughed and pointed to where we were headed. "Yes, we're almost there!" I yelled and looked at the sign that read. The Snack Party Platter. "Yay, now hold on, we're going to run up there!" Yusuke smiled. "Alrighty then, you know Yusuke for a guy I just met we're pretty good friends too bad we'll never see each other again, but I'll never forget how we first met!" I laughed remembering the volleyball bouncing off of Yusukes head. "No kidding, I'll never forget you and neither will my bump!" He laughed pointing to his head. "Hey I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to." I smiled trying not to laugh. "It's cool, you just keep popping all over the place thank goodness it's me you bump into and not someone else." He smiled. "No kidding, Well let's hurry up I'm so tired of walking around!" I said with a frown. "Hey if you'd like I will carry you." Yusuke laughed which made me blush red again. "No, that's fine thank you now those hungry pigs are starved let's hurry up!" I yelled and so we both ran up the street until we approached the store that we had been looking for.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -            Hiei and Botan were both side by side and ready to take off and win. "Well Hiei I'm ready to beat you." Botan grinned. "Whatever wench, you think all you want, that your gonna win but it hurts truthfully when you hear the truth. I understand." He said. Botan smacked him on the head and then turned. "You know what Hiei it's sad that we're not going to be able to see each other again. I actually like aggravating you!" Botan laughed. "I can't say the same thing to you." Hiei grinned. "Ready or not, one...two." Botan said with a determined face. "THREE!" They both yelled and took off. Each going as fast as possible. Hiei was beating Botan and slowly he drifted into his thoughts. 'Stop thinking so many perverted thoughts it's not like I'm Yusuke that disgusting uncivilized moron, but I can't help it. Uh, stupid onna why can't she just die!' He thought as he stared at her in all her beauty. Botan now happily was winning. "Ha-ha Hiei looks like I'm winning." Botan yelled back. 'Well I may be fast on land but it doesn't mean I'm any girly mermaid princess that swims like a little girl.' Hiei thought. "Ya keep thinking that, I'm the one that has the speed." Hiei grinned. "Ya, well I'm the one who's got the style, hun." Botan purred. 'Hun? What the- it's not like I like him or anything I mean how could I? He's not even my type. I can't not only for my sake but for Keiko's, I won't. But, then why do I feel like I-.' Botan thought but then mentally slapped herself for thinking such. "You're nothing but a stupid girl, get over yourself." Hiei growled and stopped. Botan was now swimming and was almost about to win. Hiei had practically given up so he just stayed there and watched her swim. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH! Ouch!!!" Botan screamed and stopped immediately her face turning pale and her eyes screaming with pain. Hiei shot back to look at Botan. 'Oh shit, what's the matter?' Hiei wondered worriedly. "Stupid onna what happened now?" He screamed aggravatingly but in his mind he was worried. 'What happened? Now I am developing emotion that is inferior I will not stoop myself that low.' Hiei thought and swam over to her to see what was the matter and his heart prayed that she was okay although for real he would never admit it that he cared for her at least a little. (Guys don't worry she's not gonna die just got hurt is all, which will bring fluffedy, fluff! And by the way he does not care for her he loves her!!! Woohoo! Nobody has to know that though!!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            Shizuru and Kurama were both huddled close to each other while they chatted about many things. They looked as a happy couple chatting about their wildest dreams. 'I can't help it why am I falling for her! I won't I can't its not that I don't want to it's just she won't fall in love with me I am but confused as to what I should do.' Kurama thought. "Wow, where is that girl when you need her I'm starved!" Shizuru grinned. "Here, it's not really much but it should keep us both quiet." Kurama grinned and threw a bag of chips to Shizuru. "Thanks, you really are a ladies man." Shizuru grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment. Where's that other friend of yours?" Kurama asked referring to me. "Oh you mean Keiko, well she went to the pizza parlor we were all too lazy so we made her go and get it for us." Shizuru laughed. "Where's the punk that got hit by the volleyball?" Shizuru asked. "Well we must have minds alike because we sent him out there too. I wonder if they'll meet up." Kurama thought and asked Shizuru. "Who knows that girl is so funny and it seems that so is he." Shizuru said. "Yes do you think that your friend would fall in love with him? I mean it's as if it were destiny." Kurama laughed. "I know, but I'm afraid no. Out of us all Keiko is the strictest, she won't let a guy come too close. She is scared of trusting her heart with somebody and then having it broken she will definitely not fall in love. It's almost as if she has a barrier on her, she never let's her guard down not even for a split-second. It would be nothing short of a miracle if he could break her barrier because personally I think they would be cute. I know Keiko though and she won't it's sad to say that though." Shizuru said. "Oh, I see who knows I wonder if Yusuke could break her barrier. It sounds like a friend of mine, he really loves this girl but he doesn't know if she would love him back and so he asked me to help him out what should he do?" Kurama asked Shizuru. "He should tell her how he feels about her, then again it's a lot harder than that cause I also have a friend that is just afraid to love, who knows maybe I could help get them together. I may not be with someone but I can definitely match make same thing with the rest of my girls, especially Keiko." Shizuru grinned. "Maybe that'll work; I'll tell my friend that." Kurama said sadly because his heart told him that his friend was but himself. He tried to deny it but deep within his heart he knew he had fallen for her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Kuwabara and Yukina stood there at the spot where they would begin to build their sand castle. "Well baby what should we do first?" Kuwabara asked cheesily. "Well how about we first get the supplies, we need, sand of course, some pretty shells, and some water for our moat." Yukina smiled cheerfully. "Ok what should we first get it's all up to you darling." Kuwabara grinned. "Why don't we look for rare and beautiful shells want to split up or look together?" Yukina asked. "Lets stick together besides two minds is always better than one." He said happily. "Ok then lets go." Yukina said taking Kuwabara by the arm and pushing him along. 'Yeah she digs me.' Kuwabara grinned. "Hey you know what this is perfect you're so pretty and I'm so handsome we are perfect." Kuwabara smiled as he cuddled near her. "Kuwabara don't hurt yourself." He heard both Kurama and Shizuru call out. At the comment of him being handsome some ran away, others turned at the remark, many died of laughter and began to roll on the ground, some ran to throw up by a nearby trash can, while others choked on their food at the disturbed thought, many laughed, and some passed out. "Hey what the? I am handsome and don't forget it you people are just jealous!" He screamed. As he said that every girl passed out into their guys arms and the guys just glared at him while others screamed thank you. (Take advantage of your girlfriend how wrong.) "Ya well I have a girl!" Kuwabara screamed to no one in particular. "You do Kuwabara could I meet her?" Yukina asked sweetly. "Huh?" Kuwabara said in a confused face. "Never mind I don't have a girlfriend." Kuwabara said and together they walked up the beach searching for seashells but also for what Kuwabara had been wanting for so long, Love.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            Meanwhile Yusuke and I finally reached the store and now were but in front of the door. Yusuke suddenly before we could go in caught my eye and we both stared into each others eyes. 'Why can't I stop thinking about you?' He thought as he moved closer. 'What am I doing, Yusuke get away from me.' I thought angrily. Before he could get any closer I tore my eyes away from his. 'Oh crud now I screw up what came over me?' He asked himself. Yusuke felt how uneasy I was. "Come on now let's go inside." He said opening the door for me. I walked in and was glad that he changed the subject. "Thank you." I smiled. "Anything for my dear princess." Yusuke said in a joking tone.

"Oh so now I'm a princess?" I asked with a giggle. "Sure you are now my dear; let us go to the snack area where we will find but our humble delicacies." Yusuke said bowing and pretending to be proper. "Yusuke you are so great, I have to admit you are the funniest person ever now my dear prince show me the way." I grinned and so Yusuke with a hott grin on his face he let his arm out for me and I surprisingly accepted it. "Come my highness, let us go." He smiled and off we marched until we reached the part that looked like the bakery. "Wow, I'm so tired and hungry, I don't think I'll make it back." I said weakly. I stared at all the food that was there and my mouth began to drool, I for sure was hungry. Yusuke smiled and then said, "I have an idea!"

"And what is that may I ask." I said with a grin. Yusuke quickly turned around to the baker and slipped a couple of bucks. Then he turned around with a grin, "Keiko heads up, catch!" Yusuke yelled and threw a cookie at me. I caught it and then looked at him with a confused look. "Huh? Oh Thanks Yusuke how much is it?" I asked and looked at him quizzically. Yusuke then looked at me quizzically. "Keiko, you're my princess, cutie, I paid for you already." Yusuke said with a grin at me. 'He called me cutie and his princess." I thought with almost a smile. 'What am I thinking, oh well, he meant it in a friendly way I guess.' I thought mentally slapping myself for almost feeling happy about the thought that he called me 'cutie.'

"Are you sure?" I asked. 'She didn't overreact when I called her cutie thank goodness.' Yusuke thought relieved. 'I better watch it I didn't catch myself on that.' He thought. "Cutie it's on me. Keiko, like I said you're my princess, don't worry I paid for you already now eat the cookie. I have some more here so enjoy and if you want another let me know. Now that that's settled lets get to the sweet and snack isles. And Keiko whatever you do don't worry I'll pay, it's on me." Yusuke grinned. "If you insist." I said hesitantly. 'Ah, Yusuke stop calling her cutie, if she catches you, she'll think that you want to be more than a friend.' Yusuke thought. 'That's because you do want to be more than a friend. Your obviously attracted to her now just admit it.' A thought ringed in his head. 'Shut up, like you would know she's just my friend, now go the hell away.' Yusuke thought angrily. I bit into my cookie and was so happy to have it. 'She's so cute.' Yusuke thought not catching himself this time. "Well now that we bought some stuff from our baker here let's go get some chips and all that other shit." Yusuke said. I smiled at him playfully, he had such bad manners.

Yusuke and I grabbed a couple of snacks. Then when we approached the chips isle it was Yusukes turn for his mouth to drool. "Chips I love you!" Yusuke yelled as he stared up at all the chips that were there. People then turned to look at him in many odd ways that I was sure would make Yusuke angry. "What the hell are you staring at? You're starting to piss me off so why don't you turn the hell around." Yusuke growled with an evil stare that could kill just about anyone. Everyone turned around and ran off in fear. Yusuke then snickered and turned back to the chips. "Yusuke you're too much, you want to scare everyone off?" I asked with a smile. "Hey well I don't like when people stare at me like they never saw anyone hungry before. Not only that I hate when they assume that because I'm a punk so are you. Maybe you shouldn't hang around me I seem to always find trouble wherever I go." Yusuke said as he looked at all the different chips that were available. "Yusuke I really don't care what people think of me or you. Like I said I just got to know you but you're already so nice to me. You have a good heart and that's all I care about." I said sincerely. 'Oh my gosh it's as if I'm falling for him, no that's not possible.' I thought hopefully. Yusukes mouth gaped open in wonder. "Keiko?" Was all that came out of Yusukes mouth and was all he could think of to say. "Keiko… thanks, I've never really had too many people hang around me, cause they were always scared of me, but I've never met someone like you before, it's as is I'm…." Yusuke said as he stared deep into my eyes. 'As if you're what?' I thought desperately trying to detach my eyes from his. "It's as if I…Um well Keiko we'd better hurry." Yusuke said hurriedly. 'What was I doing I don't like her or anything! Stupid me!' Yusuke thought nervously. 'Ah what was he doing?' I thought. "Well let me see what type of chips I should get!" Yusuke said turning back into himself. 'Thank goodness.' I thought happily. "Ok now let's see, Doritos, Cheetos, Sour Cream and Onion, and this too!" Yusuke said stacking up all of the chips. "Okay well I better grab some too before you take them all." I laughed. "Don't worry cutie, I'll save chips for you, and make sure no one touches them, cause you're the princess." Yusuke said with a wink and thumbs up!  I began to blush. I grabbed almost the same things and then threw them in the carriage. "Now let's head to the soda aisle!" Yusuke said grabbing my wrist. 'I can't take this anymore he's too close.' I thought desperately. "Come on Keiko!" Yusuke yelled with a smile and so we both approached the soda aisle. 'Am I falling for you? For the girl that hit my head with a volleyball in Hawaii?' Yusuke wondered.

- - - - - - - - -  - - - - -- - -  - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

            Hiei swam quickly to Botan. "What's the matter not that I care or anything." Hiei stated. "You're so mean!" Botan pouted. "I am a heck lot worse." Hiei growled. "Ya, whatever and anyways since you don't care I shouldn't tell you. But, I know you do so don't worry, it's just these evil crabs bit me and I'm bleeding a little on my arm and leg." Botan smiled. 'She's bleeding?' Hiei thought. Botan then held out her arm to show that she was telling the truth. "Listen, I don't care for you especially since you're nothing but a wench. But, then again I don't want to win without you trying your all so come on let me wrap that up and then I'll beat you fair and square." Hiei said, pleased with the excuse he made. 'Wait no that wasn't an excuse, I don't care for you." Hiei thought angrily. "Um, Hiei I was winning anyway! But whatever you say." Botan giggled. "Oh shut up already and follow." Hiei yelled and swam towards shore. Botan laughed at his mean words, and swam right after him. Hiei grabbed a blanket for Botan to sit down on. "Botan sit there." He instructed. Botan shook her head. 'He actually looks concerned if that is even possible.' She thought with a still face which then turned into a sincere smile. "I've got the medicine and whatever happens don't you scream, this may hurt or sting, if I hear you whine I will kill you understand?" Hiei asked. "Yep, besides I know how it would feel if you got killed by an injured girl." Botan laughed. "Can't you stop with your stupid jokes?" Hiei asked. "Not really, now are you gonna help or not?" Botan asked with a teasing smile. "Ya whatever, now don't move a muscle." Hiei warned and sat beside her with a cloth. 'She looks so good, ah, stop lusting over a woman you are not an inferior human as Yusuke.' Hiei thought as he stared at Botan in her bathing suit. 'What is he doing?' Botan thought panicky. "Hey earth to Hiei." Botan said waving her hand sin front of his face. "Oh sorry just was thinking now no screaming." Hiei said inching with the cloth near her pale, delicate skin. 'Please don't sting.' Botan thought with her eyes shut tight. 'Botan.' Was all Hiei could think of at that moment. (I feel love springing don't you?)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  -  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

            Kurama and Shizuru still stayed talking to each other they truly felt that they could understand each other and at that point they were both on the verge of falling in love. 'Why don't we go and take a short walk?" Kurama suggested. "Sure, why not, but do you know what that will look like?" Shizuru asked. "Who cares what they think we are just friends." Kurama said feeling weak when he said 'just friends.' "I guess you're right." Shizuru said laughing. 'She's so beautiful when she laughs.' Kurama thought, not even fighting back all of his overwhelmed thoughts. "But, only a short walk because I want to be back before Keiko comes back." Shizuru stated. "That is true then that's a promise we'll be back before our two friends return." Kurama said shaking on it.

They both got up and headed toward a big rock so they would still be nearby. They both sat down on the rock and let the water spray on their faces. "It's such a beautiful day." Shizuru said stretching. "Yes, I know, nature is one of a kind." Kurama said as looked at Shizuru. 'She's cute when she does that.' Kurama thought when Shizuru was stretching. "Let's just lay down here until our crew comes back." Shizuru suggested. "Agreed, that's a great idea, you know what Shizuru?" Kurama asked. "What?" Shizuru smiled. "We just met and yet it is as if we are the best of friends. I feel like I've known you forever. We understand each other so well." Kurama said as he stared deep into the depths of her soul. 'It's as if he can see right through me.' Shizuru thought in awe. "Yes, it's too bad we'll never see each other again." She said gloomily as she stared at the ocean, trying to avoid his sincere and shimmering eyes from catching hers. "Well you never know with the luck of Yusuke and your friend they are bound to bump into each other again, they seem as if they are destined, so I bet we will see each other again, but once this vacation is over then for sure we will never see each other again." Kurama said, eyes shimmering. "I guess so." Shizuru nodded. "Don't worry." Kurama reassured Shizuru, and then placed his hand over hers. At first she felt uneasy and looked at him oddly but then she smiled at her close friend. The friend that she became so close to in such a short amount of time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            The goof ball, Kuwabara, was walking along the beach shore with the innocent Yukina latched onto his arm. They collected a bunch of shells that Yukina was very pleased with. "Alright Kuwabara, can you please carry the shells back and then I'll go grab some water, then we can begin." Yukina asked sweetly. "Sure, baby anything you say, I am under your command." Kuwabara said and started to run off with the shells. "You are so silly, why do you say all of those weird things?" Yukina asked. Kuwabara turned around and then said, "Because I mean what I say, sorry tulip I know I'm weird but that's ok, well let me bring these and I'll await your arrival and there we can start building the castle!" Kuwabara called out. 'He's so sweet, I don't get him, but he truly is sweet.' Yukina thought with a smile. 'I wonder if she'll ever understand that I've fallen for her.' Kuwabara thought as he placed the shells down on the blanket. "Now some water and that should be perfect!" Yukina smiled as she grabbed her bucket that was now filled with water. Yukina stretched by the ocean letting the ocean breeze play with her hair. 'I better get going.' Yukina thought and raced back to where Kuwabara was.

"Ok, now where do we begin?" Kuwabara said and sat down beside Yukina. "Well, let's start building it! Then we can decorate it and make a moat!" Yukina smiled. They both began to make the sand castle. They both were having fun; they both piled the sand high. Yukina then stared at Kuwabara and suddenly had the urge to garb some sand. Yukina picked some up and threw it at Kuwabara's face. "Hey, baby, that's a very dirty way to play!" Kuwabara stated and then got up. He grabbed some sand and was ready to throw it at her. "Hey that is ungentle men like!" Yukina yelled as she begin to run away from him. Yukina was laughing hard as Kuwabara chased her to get a good aim. "Yukina you can't hide!" Kuwabara yelled and ran after her. Kuwabara finally made a hit. "Hey that wasn't nice." Yukina said pretending to be sad. "Hey baby I'm so sorry." Kuwabara began to beg. Yukina began to laugh and then she said, "Gotcha ya." She then pushed him into the water. "Hey not nice, oh no you don't." Kuwabara said grabbing Yukinas wrist and pulling her in with him. They both began to splash each other and then they both stopped to stare at each other. Immediately they both began to laugh. Many people had been watching and they sure thought that Kuwabara wasn't that good looking but they all felt that he could make Yukina happy. They saw them as the perfect couple.     
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yusuke and I finally reached the soda aisle. "Ya, soda, baby." Yusuke grinned as he looked at all the soda. 'I wonder if Botan was falling for that guy.' I thought. 'If she did what will I do, I couldn't break it up, but then again that was cute they were all fighting with each other.' I thought with a smile. "K, Keiko, I've got all the soda we'll both need." Yusuke said throwing in a bunch of soda into the carriage. "Whatever you say Yusuke." I laughed. "Come on Keiko, let's go just grab a cake and then let's head out." Yusuke smiled. "Yes, I guess so let's do that." I smiled and we both walked up to the last aisle. We all had no idea what was in store for us all!

**Authors Notes: Hey guys! That better? Its longer right does that make up for it? Hmm? Well I tried to add more fluff! The next chappie finally everyone will be reunited and the love is gonna start kicking in. This is gonna get good I promise so stick by! And do you see that beautiful button please click it and review! Review because I love you people so much and I'm sure you love me too! And if you'd like E-mail me I love getting new friends! Well talk to you all later and thanks again my reviewers! I hope you like it so far! Love, Jackie! (Yusukes gurl Keiko)**


	6. We’re Back! Uh, Oh… Feeling’s Of Love!

**_The Girls We Met at Hawaii_**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Haku Sho!**

_Yusuke: This story had better have me with Keiko or I will sue!_

_Keiko: But, Yusuke if you like me then how can you sue me?_

_Yusuke: You have a point._

_Hiei: Such a weird human being._

_Botan: Well you're such a weird demon, not to mention a cute one._

_Hiei: Really?_

_Botan: Yes really._

_Hiei: You're pretty hott yourself; now let's get out of here._

_Shizuru: Why can't you people just fall in love like me and Kurama._

_Kurama: Many don't have charms as myself._

_Kuwabara: I do!_

_Yukina: Yes he does he's very funny._

_Yusuke: Whatever I had better have Keiko or I'll kill the person who ends up with her. She's mine!_

_Keiko: Ya, Yusuke and your mine._

_Botan: On with the story! _

_Hiei: I had better see the right couples._

_Keiko: Awe, no need to be concerned Hiei you'll end up with Botan, I promise besides there are so many of my fans that are H/B! _

_(Hiei blushes and Botan begins to laugh)_

_All: On with the love story that will have the perfect couples! (Kiss each other) (By the way the couples kiss each other not everyone that would be wrong)_

**_Okay and now for my anonymous reviewers that I can't E-mail to thank. Now for the thankies!_**

****

**_(Hiei's Shadow)- Yay! Don't worry I love people's opinions especially yours you have good opinions and at least you are honest! And yes you have told me that but that's ok because it's good to know lots of people like that couple! For some reason I'm attracting all of the H/B fans! But that's good they are smart people! And I'm glad you like the story! Thanks again!_**

****

**_ Now let's get to it! Story Time!_**

****

****__

**Chapter6 We're Back! Uh, Oh… Feeling's Of Love!**

****

**Keiko's POV**

Yusuke and I ran to the cake aisle where the baker from before was staring at us. "Ok

Keiko now to get the cake!" Yusuke said as he leaned in to see which cake was best. "So

which one?" Yusuke asked as he stared at all the different cakes. "Well…" I said as I leaning

closer to his shoulder making him feel my breath on his cheek as I thought, not even noticing

how close I really was. Yusuke began to feel uneasy. 'She's so close and I know I'm not in love

with her for sure but she's so close that I could…' Yusuke thought leaving the sentence in his

thoughts, he wouldn't dare think of that. He couldn't think of that she was just so innocent and he

knew she would feel nervous being near him if he mentioned it to her.

"I've got it, how about we get that cake!" I smiled pointing to a beautiful cake that had four

different sections, one was an oreo section, the other vanilla, the other chcoloate, and the last an

angel cake! "Ya! That's perfect!" Yusuke said and then pointed to the cake for the baker to get

it. "Hey now that we're friends and all why not we eat together your friends with mine?" Yusuke

asked. "Um…Sure why not!" I smiled. "That'll be ten bucks." The baker said. I reached into my

purse and then I felt a gentle hand grab my hand. "Uh, uh, uh, Keiko I told you I'm paying why

do you think I suggested sharing? Geez girl, no paying that's my job." Yusuke said as he placed

my hand down. I felt a blush creeping onto my face. "Ya, ya ok I get it." I said slowly.

Yusuke handed the money and then we walked to get to a line to pay for the other things that weren't from the bakery place. Yusuke and I were walking and talking about a couple of things until we accidently without notice bumped into an older couple that looked about in their 50's. (No offense to old people cuz I personally love little old people! That's why I have them in my, oh so great story! Ok now back to the story we all love!) "Oh, I'm so sorry." I apologized quickly. "Oh don't worry dear it's fine." The lady said. "Are you sure?" I asked. "My dear, it's fine, and you know what you remind me of me when I was younger and I was off with my boyfriend everywhere." The lady smiled as she thought of her memories. "Why do you always go into those dates, who cares leave the couple alone." The woman's husband said crankly. "Oh you always have to ruin the fun why did I get married to you, now, now, we'll leave you two off to your dating." The woman smiled. Yusuke and I stood there turning red. "Um, excuse me maam' we're not a couple, we just met, we're only friends, I don't date." I said quickly. "What she said." Yusuke said adding it in quickly.

"Whats a pretty girl like you doing without a man?" The man asked. "Oh you be quiet, are you sure you two aren't dating?" The lady asked. "Sorry lady but no she's just a friend is all." Yusuke said hoping that this encounter wouldn't ruin our relationship. "I was certain that you two were a couple, you two would make the cutest couple a pretty and sweet girl like you with a charming boy like you. If I didn't know it I would think that it was just sheer destiny, I mean she's the girl that you met in Hawaii. You two would be perfect for each other oh well, it was nice to meet you, we had better go." The lady smiled. 'She thinks we're a cute couple oh boy, maybe we are meant for each other, hey what the hell am I thinking!' Yusuke wondered as he turned red. 'I'm going to die here, perfect couple, girl he met in Hawaii?' I thought desperately. "Sorry no we're just friends." Yusuke seemed to mumble out. "Yes I guess so, I'll be going now, good day." The lady said politely. "Bye." We both said stunned. As the lady was passing by Yusuke she quickly said, "now I know you're meant to be you take care of her, if you ask me this is a pure example of true love." She smiled hopping off as she left behind two very stunned teenagers. Both of our mouths just hung down we both had no idea what to do we were both just very shocked!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Now for the part that all of you H/B fans have been waiting for! Hey how come Im not getting any Y/K please tell me you people like that couple! Or I think I will cry!)

Hiei inched closer with the cloth and then gently touched her delicate skin. "Ouch that hurts." Botan whined. "I thought I told you to stay still!" Hiei growled as she tried to move. 'Wow, she's so beautiful her skin, and face so delicate so…what the hell, piece of crud dumb lady, you wretched human!' Hiei screamed in his mind as his face began to light with anger. "Hiei are you ok?" Botan asked. "Yes I am fine now stop moving." He commanded. But, still Botan kept moving she couldn't help her self it was stinging and she did not like that feeling. 'Looks like she's not going to stop moving but she has to or I won't ever clean this up.' Hiei thought and then he did something unexpected. (This is going to be so kawaii!)

Hiei gently pulled Botan into his arms, his body touching her's they were so close. (Ok everyone start melting! That has got to be juicy!!!) Botan felt very nervous. 'What is he doing, ok Botan calm down.' She told herself as she lay her back on his chest. 'Ok now I suddenly have a VERY, VERY, weird feeling, but what is it, it's making me feel very sick.' Hiei thought, as he couldn't help but stare at Botan. "There that is better." Hiei said, trying to shake off the thought. He cleaned her cut without her moving, she was just in a clear state of shock. Her face was all red she just couldn't help it. Were they falling in love? (Don't you just notice everyone is being stuck in a state of shock?)

Botan quivered everytime she felt his strong hands touch her skin as he cleaned the cut. "There that is much better, now it's all done." Hiei said but then regretted it. 'No I don't want her to move, wait no, what did I just say, of course I want her off I hate her she's just an annoying stupid, ugly, pathetic…gorgeous, beautiful, hott, girl that I am in love with.' Hiei thought in a daze as he stared at her. 'Shit! I hate this I should kill someone now!' He growled in his mind. "Ok Hiei so are we going to finish the race now?" She asked hesitantly. 'This is not good. I think I am falling for him where is Keiko when I need her most, it's not like he would love me back, then again it couldn't possibly be love or could it?' Botan wondered as she stood there with a blank face waiting for Hiei.

(Yes standing there in all her beauty you H/B better like this cuz I sure do I love this cuppie) "Um, ya sure I guess." Hiei said not feeling the same. 'I hate these feeling I need to tell someone about them, because I am an evil demon I don't know what this means! Who could I talk to maybe Kurama, no, I can tell he's with that girl and won't be moving, definitely not the buffoon, Yusuke is not here I'll just wait till he comes back.' Hiei thought feeling a bit better.

They both awkwardly walked together towards the ocean waters. There was an awkward silence that filled the air one that felt very uncomfortable for both of them including Hiei. 'I hate this silence I've got to start a conversation going.' Botan thought, as so did Hiei. "Um, so Hiei." Botan began trying to sound cocky again although she wasn't truly in the mood right now. "Ya what do you want?" Hiei said going along with the plan for them to both begin a fight so they could scream and yell like they usually did, or have been doing for the short amount of time they were together. "Uh, forget it you are so rude, I hate you so much." Botan screamed at his face. "Ya?" Hiei said. "Ya!" She screamed back, looking at him and this time their eyes met.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shizuru and Kurama had been lying down on the rock and quietly they watched the ocean spray their faces and wash over them. Shizuru had been thinking she was really confused. She had been with Kurama for but a couple of hours and she already felt herself falling for him. Shizuru didn't understand she had been around many good looking men and yet not one had she accepted and here with someone she had just met and she could feel the need to be with him. She stared at him for a while wondering if for real she had fallen in love with him and if she did what would she do. Kurama had been thinking about her as well he knew and admitted it to himself that indeed he had fallen for her the problem was that he didn't know how to get over her. He loved her but knew that she could never love him back or perhaps she could possibly fall in love. "I bet Yusuke is heading back by now so perhaps we should go and prepare our eating area we might as well all eat together." Kurama suggested trying hard to forget that he had ever liked, no, loved her. "Yes, you are right let's go." Shizuru said with a weak smile. Kurama could tell that it was fake he knew something was bothering her. "Shizuru is there something the matter?" Kurama asked. Shizuru without saying a word shook her head telling him a lie, that she was fine. "Well, I know there is but if you don't want to talk to me about it it's fine but if you need to talk to me go ahead I will always be here to listen." He stated before he turned to leave. Shizuru just nodded with now a small smile forming at her mouth. Then when he turned so did her smile it went back to a frown. 'How can I talk to you about it if you are the problem?' Shizuru wondered as she stared at his retreating form. Then quickly Shizuru caught up to him. And together they walked back and set up the place where they would all eat and see eachother for the last time or so they thought!

Authors Notes- Alright that's the end please R&R! Ha!!! I know I should've made it longer but hey too bad! What are you crazy I'm not done yet!!! Let's keep going!!! Back to the story!! Gave you a scare huh? I love you people so I shall continue.

Yukina and Kuwabara truly knew that the yloved each other although Yukina really didn't understand that much of it she felt a happiness when she was with him. They had finally finished there little water fight and together they walked out of the ocean dripping wet and laughing hard. "I'm soaking wet!" Yukina smiled. "Ya, same here, I'll go grab us both a towel for us to dry off with." Kuwabara said as he stared at the beauty and ran to grab two towels. He then quickly ran back to Yukina and gave her a towel. Yukina smiled and bowed then warmed herself in the towel. "Should we finish the castle or just go back wait maybe even help Kurama and your friend set up." Kuwabara asked Yukina.

"Well…" Yukina thought out loud and then finally decided. "How about we go help Shizuru and your friend then after we eat, when finally Keiko comes back before we leave we can complete it as a memory to hold on for both of us?" Yukina smiled. "That's a great idea, from such a pretty girl!" Kuwabara said with a blush. "Come on." Yukina said latching on to Kuwbaras arm and leading him the way towards where Shizuru and Kurama were setting up. "Hey Shizuru we're coming to help you and your red head boyfriend!" Yukina called out. Shizuru and Kurama both just froze when they heard the last part, both knew Yukina meant it innocently but yet they both had to blush.

"Yukina you've got it all wrong he's not my boyfriend just a friend and you know for a fact because of our promise we can't date or fall in love! So even if I liked the guy I can't date him!" Shizuru screamed angrily making Yukina look sad. "Oh I'm sorry." Yukina said innocently as Kuwbara stared at how angry Shizuru had gotten. "No I'm sorry Yukina I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you sorry it's just it's really hard to live up to our lives and all of our promises." Shizuru said as Kurama patted her back trying to calm her down. "Don't worry Shizurun I know you don't like me it's ok shh it will all be alright ok, that's a promise! Promise?" Kurama asked. Shizuru nodded and then out of nowhere hugged Kurama. Kurama openly accepted her hug and was actually very happy about it so he pulled her into a tight embrace.

Yukina and Kuwabara watched with satisfied smiles they knew that those two were meant for each other. So they both looked up at each other with a grin as Kuwabara hugged Yukina closely and watched them until finally they broke apart and as if nothing happened they went back to setting up. 'Oh Shizuru stop kidding yourself you know you are in love and so am I.' Yukian thought. 'I can't take it any longer I may not be able to have her but I must tell her how I feel about her."' Kurama thought. 'And that is that I…love her with my whole heart and soul.' Kurama finished his thought and when no one noticed a tear slipped from his eye. (Awe he loves her so much (grabs tissues and sneezes))

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile Yusuke and I had found a line to pay we both were still shocked after what the old woman had said. I looked down whenever I could with a faint blush present while Yusuke felt very nervous as you could tell just by looking at his flashing eyes. "That will be forty dollars sir." The polite man said. Yusuke shuffled through his pocket until he pulled out a one hundred dollar bill. "Sorry but you gotta break it." Yusuke said. The man got to work and then smiled at me. "What a very pretty young lady are you two dating?" The man asked. Both Yusuke and I had had it at that point we both felt like to burst. But before Yusuke could open his loud-mouthed swearing attitude I did.

"That's it I've had it! Don't you people understand the meaning of the word friends? I'm not dating the creep he's my friend!!! Listen I'm never gonna date anyone you think I'd trust a stupid guy with my heart no I won't! And what are all of you people looking at go back to what you were doing! You just all don't understand and never will! Forget it I'm out of here!" I screamed and ran out of the store in almost tears leaving a bunch of scared people, a confused cashier, and a both hurt and concerned Yusuke. "I'm sorry." The cashier apologized. "Dude, it's ok, let me go after her it's not your fault." Yusuke said and accepted the change and then with all the stuff in hand he ran out the door to find me.

I ran off to the nearest place an isolated park that had a hidden pond. I wasn't sure why I had ran out but I felt like a nervous wreck and at the same time I felt that I shouldv'e turned back and apologized to Yusuke. He had done nothing wrong but instead I had to just blow up. I sat down near the pond and just began to cry. 'I can't take this anymore all these promises, guys, I can't take it any longer, he's just my friend but now I'm not sure, whats going on?' I thought with streams of tears falling from my face.

'Where did she go, come on Keiko don't do this to me you know I care for you.' Yusuke thought and then stopped. "Wait do I care for her what's happening to me?" Yusuke said in a hushed tone. Then when he finally spotted me sitting beside an isolated pond he slowly without making a sound approached me first dropping all of the food on a nearby table. He slowly crept up behind me when he stopped because he heard all of the sobbing, my head was buried in my hands and in my knees. Yusuke when he was about to reach a hand he stopped, his eyes softening. 'I hate it when girl's cry.' He thought with a sad face. Then he reached out his hands and touched my shoulder to make me turn around.

"Keiko." Yusuke said softly. I felt a strong but gentle hand, grab my shoulder making me turn. There, Yusuke was his eyes meeting mine. 'Yusuke…' I thought. "Yusuke." I said in a hushed voice with my voice cracking. "Keiko, come on don't cry." Yusuke said sitting down beside me. "Look at me." Yusuke said but I didn't listen. I mean honestly would you? Yusuke then turned my face with his gentle hands and then cupped my face with his hands. He was so close. My eyes were filled with tears. With his finger he gently brushed them away. "Keiko, please stop crying, and listen to me." Yusuke said with my face still in his hands. ((begins to cry) This is so beautiful I love Yusuke!) I obediently stopped crying.

"Keiko whats the matter, I know I'm not your guy and I know you don't love me, there is no need to get upset I was just as mad as you, calm down, I'm here for you and always will be." Yusuke said but when he said 'I know you don't love me.' It shot his heart with a tinge of pain. 'Why did that hurt so much to say that?' Yusuke wondered. "Yusuke." I cried and then embraced him, letting all of my tears fall. Yusuke was at first shocked that I was holding on to him but then with his eyes gentle as ever he wrapped his arms around my slim waist. "It's all going to be alright." He said and savoured the moment.

'Yusuke stop it, you can't possibly be in love with the girl that bopped you in the head with a volleyball! But then why do I feel like that I never want to let go?' Yusuke thought. Finally, I wiped my tears and pushed away from Yusuke. 'Why did it have to end so fast?' Yusuke pouted without catching himself this time. As far as Yusuke was concerned to him they were just close friends nothing more. "I'm sorry Yusuke for getting all emotional on you." I said. "Keiko don't worry but is there anything you want to talk about, whats the matter?" Yusuke asked. "No, I'm fine, really, thank you." I smiled and then with Yusukes hand for support he pulled me up beside him.

"Let's get going." I said turning to the bags of food. "Oh and Keiko." Yusuke said making me turn back to look at him. "What you said back there about, me being a creep and a stupid guy did you mean that?" Yusuke asked hesitantly. Now I felt guilt rush to me. "No, Yusuke, I'm sorry I overreacted your not a creep. Many people if I would have hugged them they would have or either used me or get freaked out over me, you didn't and for that I respect you, you are defintely not a creep, I'm sorry I didn't mean it. But, truly I have never gotten that close to a guy so don't worry I definitely consider you one of my best friends." I smiled. Yusuke felt happiness rush to him, he was relieved that I didn't think he was a creep and he was happy that he was as close to a guy that I ever gotten to. 'Thank goodness, now though I feel a very strange emotion in me.' Yusuke thought as he smiled back at me. "Come on Keiko, let's head back to the beach and eat." Yusuke said grabbing a couple of bags. I nodded with a smile the sun beaming my smile even more. 'That stupid sunlight I'm gonna get you!' Yusuke thought. Yusuke and I then together took off towards the beach.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Botan and Hiei having their eyes meet, they began to stare into the soul of the other. Their faces began to come closer as they felt their heart beat. Both didn't reject the idea, they were under a trance and there faces were merely an inch away before they heard Shizuru scream, "Botan, and you with the spikey hair come here we're setting up and waiting for Keiko to come back with the greased hair guy! Hurry up!" Shizuru screamed not even noticing what she had just stopped from occuring. Botan and Hiei both immediately broke apart in the inside they cursed. "Coming!" Botan screamed.

She turned quickly from Hiei she felt so odd and her face was just bright red! As for Hiei he couldn't help but long for her kiss. They both silently walked back towards their area. And immediately set up all that was there. Then patiently they waited for two figures to arrive with tons of food! 'What got into me, I was going to kiss that little bastard! That cocky freak! I was going to break my promise for a freak like him how could I?' Botan thought nervously. Hiei though now felt completely confused. 'I hate that feeling every time I look at her, it's as if my heart won't stop. And I'm such an idiot, it's as if I had asked for that kiss besides I'm the one made the move! I must be sick today or something probably caught one of those colds from that idiot Yusuke or perhaps the buffoon with Yukina! But, no matter, I was still going to kiss an onna!' Hiei thought angrily although in the inside he knew he wanted that kiss, he wanted her smile, he wanted her, and he wanted Botan! (Isn't this guy desperate he-he)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yusuke and I didn't talk that much although we still both got over it what the old lady had said still rung in our heads although at that time we both sweatdropped. "That stupid old lady's words now are stuck in my dumbass head." Yusuke said as he ran down the street beside me. "Can't you ever stop swearing?" I laughed. "Nope, I swear, all the time, I'm a punk." Yusuke laughed.

"Is that right Mr.?" I asked trying not to laugh, and trying to keep a serious face on at all times. "Ya, that's right little missy." Yusuke said and stopped in front of me. 'Little missy? Then you're a big oaf!" I yelled. "Ya, well then, wait oh forget it I can't diss a lady." Yusuke said defeated. I began to giggle at how childish he was acting. "You had better get that right." I laughed. "Women." Yusuke sighed. "Hey!" I yelled and then pushed him. We both stared at eachother evilly and then we began to laugh.

"Oh and ya Yusuke I know what you mean that lady really freaked me out but although I don't want to admit it her words are ringing in my ear! I can't believe she said that, and when she said the part about destiny it made shivers come up my spine!" I smiled. "I know what you mean! Hey yes we're finally here!" Yusuke yelled out loud as he looked at his friends and my friends all sitting on the place where they would eat. 'No! Now no more time to be near her!' Yusuke cursed. 'When I was young I always thought I would marry a punk.' I thought remembering all the good times.

"Keiko, Yusuke you are finally back!!!" Everyone yelled running up to us and grabbing the stuff from us. "What took you two so long?" Botan asked. "Yes, you two were all alone if I am correct." Hiei said emphazing the word 'alone'. I began to turn all red and then when Yusuke noticed that he screamed at Hiei, "Shut the hell up Mr. Pain in the ass, you don't even know her, and whats this you getting all up on this little blue haired girl?" Yusuke asked with a smug grin. Hiei at first felt embarrased but then yelled, "Hey I'm not the one who's sticking up for the girl am I unlike you, look you're practically protecting the girl!" Hiei smirked. Instead of me taking it in offense I ran off with my bubbly friend and went to sit down with the rest to eat. They both didn't even notice and continued to fight until they noticed that they were the only ones there and the rest were eating! "Hey wait for us!" Yusuke and Hiei screamed running to them all. Botan and I both looked at them and then turned to each other we both began to giggle. "Boys, will be boys." I laughed while Botan nodded.

**Authors Notes: Okay this time it's the end! Did you like this chappie? Sorry I took so long but hey its not might fault I have many stresses! Well please R&R! I want to know what you liked! And if I don't receive reviews I won't update!! Then again I probably will for your sakes! Well I hoped you liked it and slowly they are going to fall for each other at first though they will all be fooled thinkinh that they are just the best of friends just wait till the next chappie this is going to get very exciting!! Love you all! Jackie (Yusukes gurl Keiko)**

_Yusuke: Please R&R! I want to read the next part and I'm sure you do too!_

_All: READ and REVIEW!_


	7. Goodbye Forever, Confused Feelings!

**_The Girls We Met In Hawaii  
_**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Haku Sho.  
**  
_Yusuke: You can own me!_

_Keiko: Not really, they own us as characters, but you are my punk! _

_Yusuke: And you're my girl, do you here that all of you bastards who are lusting over my girl she's mine or I'll kill ya!! _

_Hiei: Calm down Yusuke, ...you heard that same thing with Botan or die! (_

_Keiko/me and Botan smile but sweat drop) _

_Botan and Keiko: I guess on with the story! _

_Kuwabara, Yukina, Kurama, and Shizuru: Wait! We didn't get to do anything mushy! _

_Keiko: Guys its not like we intend to do what happens on the disclaimer! But if you want to quickly kiss and then let me write besides I have good things planned! _

_(All kiss quickly and start running off giggling) _

_Keiko and Botan: I guess our guys loves us they don't plan this all out it just happens naturally! Oh well on with the story! _

_(Kiss guys) _

_Keiko and Botan: Now that was natural _

_Yusuke and Hiei: And satisfactory! _

_(Kisses us back) _

_Keiko and Botan: OK on with the story before this gets out of control!  
_**And now for all of my lovely reviewers who don't have an E-mail for me to thank them! I must thank all of my reviewers right? Well here are the thankies!  
  
Anonymous- Wow! At first you made me soooooo sad I felt so bad I was going to give up! But when you reviewed for me again that made me so happy! Thank goodness, Of course I am not done why would I end the story if they didn't even confess their love for each other! So don't worry no need to apologize and I'm glad you did like what I've done so far and I won't change a thing thanks again please keep reading!  
  
Hiei's Shadow- Hey I love your reviews as always! I'm glad that you like the couple Y/K too I thought that maybe no one liked it that much they just were reading it for the other great couples that we all love so much! And thank you I'm glad you think I'm a great writer, and do you really the plot is cute cuz I like the plot too! You sure know how to put me in a good mood so I ****better update soon! Yay! You thought It was kawaii! I've planned fluffiness so don't worry and ya I agree there are barely any fics with all four couples but I've got it and I'm glad you read it please keep reading!**  
  
**Ch.7 Goodbye Forever, Confused Feeling's!**  
  
Keiko's POV  
We all had a lot of fun, after we finally all finished eating, with one overstuffed Yusuke, it

was 6 o'clock. "Oh boy we had better be leaving." I said, while each and everyone one of us

lay on the blanket stuffed. "Ya, your right." Botan nodded. "We had better be going ourselves." Kurama said sitting up. "Ya, genius, I guess so." Yusuke said also sitting up. I yawned tiredly, and blinked a couple of times for my vision to get used to the blaring sun. 'She's cute when she does that.' thought Yusuke.  
"Well, I guess this is it!" I said stretching first, then getting up. "I guess so." Yusuke said sadly. "Maybe we'll meet again." Yukina said turning to Kuwabara with hope. Kuwabara nodded with reassurance although he doubted it. 'No, Keiko, I can't.' Yusuke thought. 'Yusuke so you do like her?' Hiei asked telepathically. "Hiei stop going in my head and NO I don't!" Yusuke screamed. "Sure, you don't." Hiei said with a mischievous grin as we all wondered what were they screaming about. "Don't worry we'll meet again." Yusuke winked at me and then patted my head. "Besides like these guys keep saying, with mine and your luck we'll bump into each other in the weirdest ways! That's a promise for the girl who made us meet by bopping my head! You volleyball cutie." Yusuke grinned at me and then turned to leave. "Bye girls." Kuwabara and Kurama smiled with a hug. "I'll miss you Shizuru, I really will, maybe someday we'll meet again, besides I don't feel that this is just a coincidence." Kurama stared into her eyes. "Then what is it?" She asked getting lost in his eyes for the third time. Kurama leaned in closer to her and whispered softly in her ear, "It was just sheer destiny." He then backed away hugged her tightly and left leaving one shocked Shizuru. Shivers went up and down her spine when he leaned near her and whispered to her, her heart flipped and flopped which made her nervous. 'Am I falling in love?' She wondered.  
"Looks like baby, that castle will be the only memory we'll have left." Kuwabara smiled pointing to the castle they had built together in the cutest ways. "I guess so, but I don't want you to go." Yukina said sadly. "I don't want to go either, but I have to we have to, I know we'll see each other again, once friends, we will remain friends forever even if we may never see each other again." Kuwabara said trying to sound smart as he recalled a poem. "I guess so, Kuwabara then you will remain in my heart forever." She smiled. Kuwabara melted at hearing those words if only he knew if she would care for him back. "Good bye Yukina." Kuwabara said and hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go, but he knew he had to, and soon the hug came to an end. "Good bye Kuwabara." She said and left. Hiei grabbed the rest of their stuff and since only he was there and Yusuke (Kurama and Kuwabara are already in the car.) He turned and said, "I hate you onna." But he said that with a smile. Botan gave thumbs up and said, "I hate you too, punk."  
Then like Kurama and Kuwabara, Shizuru and Yukina were waiting patiently and sadly at the 'Girl's Night out Convertible' for us. We stood there standing into the eyes of the others our eyes holding a midst of sorrow. "If you ask me, I think they're in love.  
  
Shizuru smiled. Yukina nodded innocently and said, "Just like you love Kurama." Shizuru was about to burst in anger but when she noticed Yukina's innocent smile, Shizuru nodded dumbly, "Yes like I love Kurama," Shizuru blushed.  
"Well, goodbye, you punks, we can't be wasting our time here!" I smiled, trying to hide the fact that I was sad. "Right, we've had enough of you." Botan smiled also hiding her sadness. "Ya, we'll be leaving, but we can't have this cutie here bop me on the head again." Yusuke said with a smile and pointed at me accusingly. I slightly blushed and stepped up right to his face, close enough to kiss, "Ya well this 'cutie' won't bop you in the face as long as this 'hott' punk doesn't send the ball my way." I glared playfully. 'My first two wishes, I wish you really meant me as hott! Wish number two and my favorite one, I wish I could kiss you right now with your face so close to mine. Ah! What did I just think?' Yusuke thought in disbelief. 'How could I think of Keiko that way?' He thought.  
"Bye, onna." Hiei said. "Call me Botan." She laughed. "No, you are far too worthless to hear your name uttered from my lips." Hiei said regretfully. Nervously reminding them both of their almost lovable and close encounter of their lips meeting and forming a kiss. "Ya, fine then." Botan said angrily, not knowing what else to say to the stubborn demon. "Wait...Botan, oh forget it, bye." Hiei pouted. (A priceless sight to see) Botan smiled and then winked flirtatiously. (I don't even know if that's a word oh well sounds good to me.) Hiei blushed at that. 'I hate her she always makes me feel this way.' He thought angrily.  
"Bye, I'll catch ya later, see ya around." Yusuke and Hiei said. "Good bye Keiko." He said under his breath, as he walked off with Hiei who was plain angry. I heard Yusuke say good bye to me although it was very quiet, that struck a pain in my heart for some reason I couldn't bare to hear him tell me good bye I felt as if it were the end. "Good bye." Botan and I muttered, with them leaving Botan and I to stare at their retreating forms. "Yusuke...Hiei." We sighed. Then we picked the rest of our stuff and got into our convertible. Shizuru and Yukina didn't even bother to tease us, for they were hurt and they could see the sadness in our eyes. (Back to the dotted lines, see what separation causes!) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Yusuke and the rest hadn't said a word and finally they reached their hotel, where they parked. They quickly grabbed their stuff and ran into the hotel. "Maam, may we please know what time is dinner?" Kurama asked politely. "That will be at 7:15 sir." She replied politely. "Thank you." Kurama said, and then ran to catch up with the others who were not so patiently waiting in the elevator. "Press floor seventy." Kurama said holding the key to their room. (I know in hotels there is no such thing as floor seventy but that's ok!) "That far away, oh boy I am going to hate this, oh well at least our room is cool." Kuwabara said as Yusuke and Hiei watched the numbers go up impatiently. 15 minutes later "That's it I hate this piece of sh, what the hell, ten more floors to go I can't wait forever!" Yusuke was screaming. "Calm down Yusuke and you too Hiei." Kurama said. 'Oh man now I really wish Keiko and Botan were here they are the only ones that can actually tame these two.' Kurama thought. "I don't have the patience now!" Hiei screamed. "Listen just because you two lost your lovers as well as we did doesn't mean you have to start acting up!" Kurama said casually. "Lovers?! We'll tell you lovers, this has nothing to do with our FRIENDS, it's this ass of an elevator!" Yusuke and Hiei screamed at Kurama's face. 'Oh man why do I even bother?' Kurama thought as he sweat dropped. Finally, the elevator opened with two grumpy punks stomping out, and mumbling many things under their breath. "Oh boy this is going to be a long day." Kuwabara sighed as Kurama nodded in disbelief. (And Dots) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"Alright I guess we have to first find our hotel, then check in since we didn't earlier when we were supposed to, find our room, unpack, and then go to dinner." Shizuru said reciting our schedule. "We should've checked in earlier." Botan said. "Ya, I guess so, now what's the name of our hotel again? I mean I gotta know where I'm driving to!" I nervously laughed. All the girls sweat dropped and said, "The Tropical Hawaii Sun Resort!" "Oh right I knew that, then to The Tropical Hawaii Sun Resort we shall go." I smiled and stepped on the gas, to get us all hyper again. We all wore a smile by the time we got to the hotel. We all were laughing and being our bubbly selves as always.  
"Come on let's get our room number, check in, and then unpack, k?" I smiled and grabbed my luggage. All the girls nodded and also grabbed their luggage. We ran into the hotel, and it was now 6:20. "Hello, we were supposed to be here earlier but we had to go somewhere, sorry, may we have our room key?" I asked. "Sure what is your name?" The lady asked. "Yukimura, Keiko." I smiled. "Oh, yes, you are room 7,700 on the 70th floor." The woman said and handed the key to a very shocked version of me. All of us instantly repeated, "7,700 on the 70th floor?" "Um, yes, by the way dinner will be at 7:15 you might want to hurry." She said. We all nodded dumbfounded and raced to the elevator. (In the future just so you will all know, I'm going to have a quicker elevator thing so they can get to their room and back down quicker in your review if you have any idea on what to call it please do so and tell me!!!) 15 minutes later "Ah, can this elevator take any longer!" I screamed. "Ten more floors to go, dumb elevator hurry up!" Botan screamed as Shizuru and Yukina backed away from us. "We're sueing!" We screamed and then finally the door of the elevator opened. "Let's go!" We screamed and stomped out. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The guys were currently opening the door to their room. "Wow, we even have a long room number!" Kuwabara complained. 'Then again we've been here already but I guess we're all in a worse mood so we're making a bigger deal out of it all.' He thought missing Yukina's smile already. "Yes, but at least it is nice and classy inside." Kurama stated, while everyone else nodded. "So anyway how are you two doing? Did you steam down yet?" Kuwabara laughed. "Shut up before I make you!" Yusuke growled as Hiei glared a glare that could kill a person. "Guess not." Kuwabara mumbled and laughed nervously.  
"I wonder if I'll ever see Shizuru again. I need to get my feelings right because I don't know if its love or friendship, and usually I would know but now I am just plain confused." Kurama said as he thought of Shizuru, which made his heart melt. "Dude, I think its love, I mean I know what you mean, except I have a thing for Yukina, what about you two?" Kuwabara asked looking at Yusuke and Hiei. Yusuke and Hiei looked at each other then back at Kuwabara. "Look doofus, I'm already pissed off enough of course I don't love Keiko she's not my type we're just friends can't you people get that!" Yusuke screamed. "I'm not like you human's I do not love, I would not ever fall for any stupid onna especially that blue haired girl!" Hiei screamed angrily as Yusuke and he inched closer to Kuwabara with their fists. "Keiko is just my friend, you oaf just cuz you like her friend doesn't mean I like her! For goodness sake she bopped my head with a volleyball!" He screamed. "Botan that wench, she was nothing but trouble get it through your mind, we don't like them!" Hiei screamed as both Yusuke and Hiei knew what they were saying wasn't true at all. Then without warning Hiei and Yusuke started to attack Kuwabara.

"I knew this would get messy." Kurama sweat dropped as Kuwabara yelped in pain. Besides he had the spirit detective and the demon both attacking him. "That's for thinking of Keiko as my girl!" Yusuke screamed and punched Kuwabara. 'Hey that sound's good Keiko as my girl.' Yusuke thought and then quickly destroyed the idea. "This is for even thinking of Botan with me!" Hiei screamed and punched although he wished it were true. "Ok boys that's enough go beat your problems on someone else!" Kurama said making Yusuke and Hiei stop. Then without warning they glared at Kurama with a smirk. "Might I add someone other than my self." Kurama said weakly. "Ya, ya, sorry Kuwabara, come on Hiei let's go think of some evil ideas." Yusuke said. Hiei quickly nodded and followed Yusuke. Kuwabara and Kurama sweat dropped and then Kurama helped Kuwabara up. "That just proves that they like them." Kurama laughed. "Yep, now let's grab something to eat." Kuwabara laughed and when Kurama nodded they both headed into the kitchen. Yusuke and Hiei headed to the balcony outside to let their steam out. They were incredibly angry and they didn't know why. They usually would insult their friend but never beat up on him, they had a feeling that in fact Kuwabara was right it was because they left Keiko and Botan. Sadly they didn't know how to control their anger unlike Kurama and Kuwabara who were sad about the situation but remained calm. "Oh who cares she's just a girl." Yusuke said out of nowhere as he stared up at the sky. "Thinking about Keiko again, Spirit Detective do you have feelings for her?" Hiei asked. "I'm not sure, I mean how could I like I said she bopped me in the head and all, but she is my friend." Yusuke said not understanding his feelings at all. "I know what you mean listen when I'm around Botan I feel very weird and I don't like that feeling what does that mean?" Hiei asked grumpily as he tried to get rid of the image of the pretty bubbly blue haired girl. "Well, the way you're explaining it no offense Hiei but I think you're falling for the girl." Yusuke said with a small smile.

'Curses, Botan get out of my head and I thought I was the only one who could invade in people's minds." Hiei thought gloomily. "That's impossible I can't, you know very well that I don't have a heart. But, if that is true how can I get rid of this disgusting feeling, I won't ever see her again and plus I don't like having this feeling to see her." Hiei said disgusted. (Looks like Hiei is getting love help this is sooo cute!) "Buddy, that's where I have no idea, besides like you just said you'll never see her again, so you might just forget about her hopefully. Then again that stupid feeling that you want to be with her will always remind almost everything of her, listen the only way to escape this is to not escape it at all. Dude, you gotta admit it to yourself the ever so cold hearted demon has a crush." Yusuke said teasingly. "Ah, curse this world, I hate you human's why must you ruin everything! Admit what by the way I don't like her I just have that stupid feeling it doesn't mean I like her Yusuke." Hiei screamed. "Like I said don't bother denying it if not it will just come back to haunt you." Yusuke laughed and was about to turn and leave when Hiei spoke up. "Yusuke it's not only me who has these disgusting feeling's for an onna now is it?" Hiei asked with a hot shot look like saying- I'm not the only one cursed now am I? "And what do you mean by that?" Yusuke asked. "You know very well what I mean now don't you Mr. I have feeling's for Keiko although I won't admit it, knowing that it will just come back to haunt me." Hiei said with an evil smile. "You think that's very funny huh? Very clever, and how would you like me to answer that?" Yusuke asked annoyed that Hiei knew just about everything. "I'd like you to give me a straight answer do you or do you not like Keiko?" Hiei asked smiling even more. "I don't know, ok!" Yusuke screamed. "I knew it see, I'm not the only mixed up idiot, so what should we do now?" Hiei asked. "Pray that they'll leave our already corrupt minds." Yusuke said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Back at the kitchen Kurama and Kuwabara were trying to stop thinking about their 'friends'. While they tried to fix lunch seeing that Yusuke would destroy the food and kitchen appliances and of course everything surrounding it out of anger or just eat the food, and Hiei would just burn the whole hotel down without thinking twice! "So what should we make?" Kuwabara asked. "I don't know something that we all would like."Kurama said. "Why can't we just go down to dinner?" Kuwabara asked. "Well because I don't really think anyone's in the mood right now to head back down those evil elevators, just imagine being trapped in an elevator, starving, tired, and whats worse is being stuck with the evil and ill-tempered Yusuke and Hiei." Kurama pointed out. "You have a point, it's been a long day for all of us, but Kurama it's driving me crazy I have to see Yukina again I've never felt such strong feeling's before for someone and I have to see her again, I think I love her." Kuwabara said.

"But, what would that matter I feel that I have fallen for Shizuru but they could never love us back it was nothing but a mere dream." Kurama said sadly. "You never know I think she truly did love you, and to tell you the truth I think they are willing to give us a chance. But, the main thing I am worried about right now is seeing them again and if we do, we had better worry about Yusuke and Hiei. They may not admit it but I think they do care for them and of all the girl's Botan and Keiko are difficult they would never fall in love it would crush them even if they pretend to be all strong. Those two truly won't trust anyone with their heart and Yusuke and Hiei I don't think could stand for that, next thing you'll see the girl's rejecting them and the next second the whole town will be destroyed by those two." Kuwabara said feeling bad for Yusuke and Hiei. "Yes, I know but who know's maybe they can break through the barrier besides what is stronger than love? Right now all I want to do though is see Shizuru and I will see her again and tell her how I feel that is if I can figure how I feel about her." Kurama said determined. "Great and I'll do the same for my baby Yukina, now that that's settled whats for dinner?" Kuwabara asked. "Good question we still haven't figured that much out." Kurama said as they both sweatdropped and took a look inside their refrigerator. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The girl's and I finally found our room number 7,700. "Open the door quick, I want to just

dress up and go eat we can unpack a little but then save the rest for later." Shizuru suggested.

"Ya, I think I need to take a shower and unpack a little then we can all head down." I said and

unlocked the door to reveal a classy looking place. There were a couple luggage bags already in

there but other than that it was fresh and clean. "Wow, this is just great! I like this place already

now where to first girls?" I smiled. "Let's find out whose room is who then Keiko you take a

shower and the rest of us will unpack and undress." Botan smiled. "I guess we could get over

those boys!" Yukina smiled. We all nodded happily but we did miss them and they would

remain with us for all eternity.  
  
**Author's Notes: So did you like it sorry I haven't updated in a while! Please R&R I need to know if you liked it or not! It was a long chappie but hey I have this great idea for the next chappie it's going to be fun and cute, I'm going to have a blast now I wonder if you'll figure** **out what's going to happen! Believe me it's going to be great! There will be fluff for every couple and a couple of surprises! Love you lots, Jackie! (Yusukes gurl Keiko) Yusuke: Hey you ya you, Read and Review if not she'll never update so please review I need to know what's going to happen will we ever see our hott girls again? Ah! I need to know so please R&R! Hiei: What he said this is getting good not that I like Botan** **ok fine I do so what!! Keiko&Botan: You gotta love them! Shizuru: Well R&R! Everyone: We'll all see you next time bye!**


	8. Hotel Bananza! I Swear It's A Curse!

**_The Girls We Met In Hawaii_**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Haku Sho.**

_Yusuke: This story is getting good, thanks Keiko, I love you girl!_

_Keiko: I love you too and thanks I do try my best to please those who read it and I do only show the true and best couples on earth!_

_Shizuru: Mhmm, you actually understand that Kurama is my man._

_Kurama: And that my heart only belongs to Shizuru._

_Kuwabara: Hey can I get married to Yukina in this fic?_

_Yukina: I love you too but shouldn't we wait?_

_Kuwabara: I guess oh wait I gotta ask to marry you first by proposing!_

_Keiko: Okay now you're drifting away from the subject!_

_Hiei: This story is getting good I especially like the parts with…_

_Botan: ME!_

_Hiei: Where did you come from and no not you you're not good I hate you onna.  
Botan: Really? (Sad cry face)_

_Hiei: Don't give me that look I'm a demon I don't feel guilty._

_Keiko: Oh I see how it is Botan I know you have the hots for that other guy I'll make you end up with him. What do you think?_

_Botan: Love the idea!_

_Hiei: Okay, okay, you win, I like the parts with Botan, I have a crush on Botan, I love Botan, I have dreams of Botan, I want to kiss Botan, I want to marry Botan, happy now!_

_(Everyone shocked and sweat drops.) _

_ Botan: Wow I didn't know you loved me that much I love you too!_

_Keiko: Wow I don't even think Yusuke cares about me that much._

_Yusuke: I do too! Keiko I died for you! You know I love you!_

_Keiko: No you don't!_

_Yusuke: Keiko I love you, of course I want to marry you, you're my life!!_

_Keiko: I know! There is no more to be said I tricked you!_

_Yusuke: Hey, no fair, oh well like I said baby I love you!_

_Keiko and Botan: On with the story! We love you guys too! (Kiss) _

_**Now for all of my lovely reviewers that don't have an E-mail for me to thank them personally! I will thank you here because I love you all! Thanks for everything! Now for the thanks!**_

**_Hiei's Shadow- Ya! Kawaii! I liked the love chat too I thought it was cute! I tried to add fluffiness and it worked!!! I'll update as soon as possible just for you! Thanks for being such a great reviewer love ya!_**

**_Yusuke's Love- I LOVE Yusuke and Keiko stories too I'm obsessed with them! Oh and they'll kiss sooner or later but you must be patient as I must because I want to see it happen too! I know I hate gay stories thank you so much finally someone understands! I'm with you there Yusuke and Keiko forever! Love you whoever you are you are sure a great reviewer! And if you are crazy it's alright because I am too! Lol!_**

**Ch.8 Hotel Bananza! I Swear It's a Curse!**__

**Keiko's POV**

We all stared at our hotel in awe until finally we decided what each of us should do. "Let's all go choose our room's now!" Botan smiled as bubbly as ever. "Ya, on your mark get set go!" I screamed we all dashed into a room that we had our eye on, thankfully it was perfect there were four rooms. We all were happy with what we had and immediately began to unpack in our own room.

"Wow, I like this room it has a perfect view to watch the glistening ocean and the starry nights." I smiled as I looked outside. "Hmm? What's this? I guess these people even provide you with a guitar and some other equipment." I said as I bent down to find a green luggage bag and quite a bit of music equipment. "Cool, guitar." I smiled. "Hey guy's this room is mine!" I called out. "Okay, got it but this room is mine it even comes with a cool drum set, it is mine!" I heard Botan yell from the room next door to mine. "Ya, well, this room here is mine! It comes with a base guitar." Shizuru yelled from the room after Botan's room. "Wow, really this room comes also with a base set so I guess this room is mine." Yukina yelled in of course her usual sweet voice. "Okay, I guess it's settled then, and my room comes with an electric guitar and some sort of microphone!" I yelled as everyone began to unpack.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Kurama and Kuwabara were cooking in the kitchen. "Alright now we are almost done, let's take a break, let's go on the balcony, and then by the time we come back our chicken, mashed potatoes and corn should be done." Kurama said as he wiped his hands on his apron. "Ya, besides we should check on the other two you know them always getting into trouble." Kuwabara laughed and immediately they walked out into the balcony.

"Hey guys, dinner is almost ready." Kurama announced. "Thanks man, I owe ya one, if I have to go down that evil elevator again I think I would die!" Yusuke said happily. 'Look's like he's back to normal.' Kuwabara thought happily, since he didn't have to get strangled again. "What about you Hiei?" Kuwabara asked. "Dinner sound's good to me after all that we've been through I think we deserve to have a big meal." Hiei commented. "Alright then but you guy's will have to entertain yourselves until dinner is ready that'll be about an hour for everything to be nice and warm." Kurama and Kuwabara informed the other two. "No problem we always find many entertaining things to do!" Yusuke smiled as Hiei nodded with mischief in his eyes. They went to a corner of the balcony far away from the other guys so Kurama and Kuwabara just sighed and began a conversation.

"Those two are just too much, I just wonder where Shizuru is at this very moment if I ever see her again, I must know the truth on how she feels about me and I must discover the truth in what I feel for her." Kurama said determined. "Hey man, I know what you mean, I think actually I've sorted my feelings and the only thing I can think up is that I love her. I love Yukina and I must tell her whether or not she feel's the same way about me. I must tell her and pray that she will love me back." Kuwabara said with his whole heart. "Kuwabara, I think she will love you back, no pact can break love, and that's why I know if Hiei and Yusuke truly love them, then they can most definitely get through to them." Kurama said and continued looking over the balcony. (I wonder if any of you know what's going on I've been giving clues throughout the story I wish you could see it visibly! Most of you know what's going to happen!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, girl's I don't want to go down that evil elevator how about we call for room service or go make something for us to eat." I suggested as we all gathered in the hall. "Everybody, let's head for the kitchen!" Shizuru proclaimed. We all headed into the kitchen everything smelled wonderful. "Hmm? Odd, this is strange there is food already being prepared." I said with confusion. "Ya, you're right and it smells good too." Botan said sniffing the aroma.

"Well, we have this stuff almost done. So why don't we make some dessert and add to our dinner some pasta." Shizuru suggested. "Ya, I know how to bake a cake and I love pasta!" Yukina smiled in a jumpy mood. "Great, then Yukina you can help me in the kitchen." Shizuru smiled. "Um, guy's I feel very dirty can I go take a shower now?" I asked. "Sure, that will give me and Yukina time to make the food." Shizuru smiled already grabbing an apron that was nearby. "Since I won't be much help here, I'll go unpack and dress into other clothes." Botan said already leaving the kitchen.

"Great, we'll all meet here in an hour or so, alright?" Shizuru asked. "Got it!" We all smiled. "Alright Yukina, let's go girl!" Shizuru smiled. "This should be fun!" She smiled as she tied an apron on her, and got out some nearby cake mix. (You all should be getting my plot here, right about now.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay guy's I'm going to practice on my drums and I'll finish unpacking, and the first thing I'll put is my black bed covers on." Hiei said and walked off. "Ya, I'll be off, I'm going to take a shower. I need to look good the next time I see a cute girl." Yusuke laughed trying to act like the old perverted Yusuke. "Ya, like Keiko." Kuwabara whispered. Yusuke just pretended he didn't hear it, one he didn't want to fight with Kuwabara now, and two well that he couldn't figure out. 'Ya, like Keiko.' He thought sadly remembering me again. He walked out into the hall and headed for the bathroom. Hiei headed to his room. Kurama and Kuwabara stepped out into the hall. "Strange I thought I heard something." Kurama and Kuwabara said but then shrugged it off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shizuru and Yukina were working hard in the kitchen. "Alright Yukina can you get me the strainer?" Shizuru asked wiping sweat off of her face. "Sure, and can you get me the eggbeater?" Yukina asked. "Mhmm." Shizuru nodded. "Great, here's the strainer don't burn yourself, and I'll take that." Yukina said taking the eggbeater, handing the strainer to Shizuru and immediately with the eggbeater whipping all of the mix together. "Alright, now the pasta looks done just wait a while then we can put the butter on it, and I will put the cake to bake and hopefully it will be done just on time! This turned out to be a great day after all!"Yukina smiled as she placed the cake mix into a pan and then quickly placed it in the provided oven. "Great idea, now let's step out of the kitchen, let's go on the balcony and wait for the food to be done so we can have some fresh air." Shizuru smiled and then both of them walked on to the balcony.

Kurama and Kuwabara walked in the kitchen. "Strange I really thought I heard something." Kurama said. "Ya me too, and look!" Kuwabara said pointing to the pasta and the turned on oven. "Did you make pasta?" Kurama asked. "Nope." Kuwabara said. "And what's in here?" Kurama said kneeling down and opening the oven to show a cake. He quickly closed it and said, "Does any of us even know how to bake a cake?" Kurama asked. "Definitely, no." Kuwabara said. "Okay, something weird is going on, oh well, looks like our food is almost done just where did this food come from?" Kurama wondered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Meanwhile, Botan was in her room and at the moment in her closet hanging up many things. "Ah, now to hang this up, Ah!" She screamed falling down and the closet door slamming shut. "Ouch." She said and rubbed her head.

Hiei walked in his room and headed to his drum set. "Before I do that, I first have got to change these bed covers." Hiei said looking at the bed. So Hiei grabbed his black covers and placed it messily on the bed. "Alright, now I think I left my bag in the bathroom." Hiei said and headed to his own personal bathroom.

Botan stumbled out of the closet. "Hey, what the heck, what an icky black cover. I know I'll change it to my pretty pink and baby blue cover that should brighten it up!" She smiled and placed the covers neatly on her bed. "There, much better, now let me go and pick out some clothes for me to change in to." She said heading to the closet again.

Hiei walked back out and immediately dropped his bag, there he saw what he thought was purely degrading, a baby blue cover with pink hearts and flowers everywhere. "What, the hell? Yusuke this isn't funny." Hiei barked and immediately threw the cover out of his door. "There that's better, stupid human thinks he's funny." He said and headed out his door to make sure that the cover stayed there. As he was out the door, Botan came out of the closet with her perfect outfit and headed to her personal bathroom.

Hiei walked back in and saw his closet hanging open with all these girly looking clothes. "Does anyone in this place have a girlfriend that I should know about?" Hiei screamed as he looked at all of the clothes but was too lazy to take them out and throw them out. So instead he hanged up his clothes besides the weird clothing.

"Oops! I forgot something." She said and headed out the door to find her cover gone. "Hey, what the heck? Whoever did that will die for sure." She said and placed her cover back on and then headed back into the bathroom to finally get dressed.

As Hiei was in the closet he couldn't help but think of Botan. "That stupid cover really reminded me of Botan. I can't get her out of my mind. But why can't I? Is it true that maybe I the great demon that has no heart has an actual crush or maybe even true love? I don't understand why did I have to meet her? She has ruined my life and I think she won't ever get out of my mind as Yusuke said everything I look at reminds me of her. Oh…Botan." Hiei sighed and just slumped down in his closet and couldn't help but feel a yearning to see her once again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(I'm loving this! Aren't you!) I grabbed all of my clothes and headed into my personal bathroom. I placed my clothes in a shelf nearby and placed all of my accessories right on top of the mirror stand. I quickly went to the closet of the bathroom to look to find some towels.

Yusuke wandered into his room and grabbed some of his clothes. "What's this?" He asked himself as he pulled up this pink and blue bag. "Oh boy, I have no idea, I think I'm going crazy but that's all right. Probably thinking of Keiko again. Is she really just a friend? What the? Of course she's just a friend! Oh I don't know any more. I just want to see you Keiko again. That's all is that so much to ask? I miss you; I even wish the stupid sunlight was here just as long as it was your shadow. I even wish that the old man from the pizza parlor were right. I even wish that the old lady and man were right. I don't care I just want to say goodbye to you for one last time. Man, look at what a sappy freak I've turned out to be the only pervert I want to be is the pervert of Keiko. Crap, I think I'm falling for her and she's not even here to know it." Yusuke said sadly as he clutched his clothes in his hand and drooped into the bathroom sadly.

Yusuke quickly turned on the water and quickly ran out to grab his other stuff and his towel's that he brought. I quickly turned to see the shower on. "Oh my gosh? What the heck how did that turn on?" I asked myself as my head stuck out from the closet and stared at the running water. "Oh well maybe it's just automatic, ya that's it, it's just automatic nothing more." I laughed hesitantly and went back into grabbing a towel from the mess of the closet that was crammed with a bunch of boyish things, which I couldn't distinguish or understand for that matter.

I threw a towel beside the shower so when I was done I could just reach over and grab the towel. "These towels are sure different this must be a rich hotel, I mean there are pictured towels." I laughed as I held one, which was like a forest picture. I quickly undressed and threw my clothing into a pile, which I would soon, form to be my 'laundry pile'. Then since the water was warm by then I got into the shower and felt all of my worries and stresses over Yusuke wash away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurama and Kuwabara were now setting up the table since all of the food was done even the cake. "Hey, did we ask any of the girl's any type of information that maybe we could possibly invite them for dinner?" Kuwabara asked, still thinking of Yukina's smile. "No Kuwabara, I'm afraid not, we only know their name. Don't forget we didn't want to be too close and then have them not ever trust us again." Kurama stated wishing he had asked Shizuru at least a little bit of questions. "Ya, your right, looks like that truly was the last good bye, and we'll never see them again. I bet they are over us but I don't think we'll ever be over them." Kuwabara said.

"Yes, but no matter what we still appeared somewhere in their life. And, perhaps even changed the course of their life, maybe someday they will fall in love thanks to us. No matter what we'll always remain a part of their lives as they will a part of ours." Kurama said. "Yes, your right but I don't want them to fall in love because of us I want them to fall in love with us." Kuwabara said. "I know how you feel but we can't tell them how to live their life, let's just finish setting up the table." Kurama said sadly not wanting to discuss that subject. He knew it hurt both of them too much to talk about the other girls; for sure he had fallen in love with a girl he'll never see again. (Ha, ha, ha that's what you think Kurama!)

"Kuwabara! Quickly grab the dust pan and broom." Kurama said. Kuwabara had been setting the table and he accidentally dropped one of the plates and it shattered to pieces on the floor. "Ah! Sorry Kurama!" Kuwabara said as he grabbed a small broom and dustpan. (You know those small handles that are like miniature brooms.) They both bent down behind the counter to start cleaning up the mess.

As soon as they bent down Shizuru and Yukina walked in the kitchen. (Ah! They are in the same room together.) "Oh my goodness." Yukina whispered softly. Shizuru and Yukina stood there and stared at…a set up table with all of the food! (Ha! Did you think they saw the guys? They can't see them because they are bent down behind the counter.) "Who could have done this, Botan's in her room, and Keiko is taking a shower." Shizuru said worriedly. "I don't think there are such things as ghosts but at this point I am willing to believe it." Yukina said.

"What's that? Is someone talking?" Kurama asked as he stopped sweeping. "Ya, I thought I heard something. Something strange is going on here." Kuwabara said. "We will get up and look in the count of three." Kurama said as Kuwabara nodded.

"We'll look under the table in the count of three." Shizuru said as Yukina nodded. "One." Kurama counted.

"Two." The girls counted.

"Three!" Kuwabara said.

Instantly the girl's sprung down to look under the table and anything else that had a big enough space to hide in. At the same time Kurama and Kuwabara sprung up to scan the area. "Hmm? That's strange I could've sworn I heard something." They all said until their eyes all met each other. The girl's automatically screamed.

"Shizuru? Yukina?" Kurama asked in wonder. "What the hell are you guy's doing in our room?" Shizuru yelled in shock. "Your room but this is our room!" Kurama said. "They must have made a mistake, oh my gosh wait if you guy's are here then where are the other two?" Yukina asked suddenly concerned. "Um, Yusuke went to go and take a shower and Hiei went to practice on his drum set. Why?" Kurama wondered as he felt his heart stop. "Oh no." Shizuru sighed and turned to look at Botans and my room. "What's the matter?" Kurama asked. "Keiko is taking a shower and Botan is undressing." Shizuru said with a hesitant laugh. "Oh no do you mean…" Kurama was about to ask when suddenly the only thing you could hear was the deafening scream of Botan and I. "Too late." They all said terrified.

**Author's Notes: A cliffy huh? Please tell me what you thought about it! I love you people and the next chapters are going to have plenty of fluff for every couple! Please R&R! I love you guys! Love you lots, Jackie!**

_Yusuke: And don't forget to review! I wonder if I got into the shower with her! _

_(Keiko smacks Yusuke hard)_

_Keiko: That's for being such a pervert! Please R&R! _


	9. Apology Not Accepted!

**_The Girls We Met In Hawaii_**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Haku Sho.**

_Yusuke: I got to know what's going to happen! _

_Keiko: I'm not writing I still don't forgive you for what you said you perverted soul._

_Yusuke: What? Come on Keiko I didn't really mean it! Well maybe I did but come on!_

_Keiko: I'm not writing and you are not my boyfriend any more!_

_Botan: Come on Keiko forgive the pervert at least he loves you!_

_Shizuru: Ya, he's Yusuke you got to forgive him and you know you could not ever break up with him!_

_Yukina: Not only that, I'm excited to see what's going to happen so at least write for us!_

_Keiko: Ya your right I'll write for you guys but Yusuke is officially not my boyfriend and I'm going to change the whole thing!_

_Botan: What?! You can't do that what about all of the Yusuke and Keiko fans?_

_Keiko: They should understand._

_Yusuke: Keiko don't do this to me you are the love of my life! I love you and always will._

_Keiko: Don't try to butter me up!_

_Yusuke: I already have. (Bends in for kiss)_

_Keiko: As this chapter says apology not accepted! (slap)_

_Botan: On with the story we'll see the out come of this later after the Author Notes. (laughs nervously)_

**_Now to thank all of my lovely reviewers that has no E-mail! I love you all so much! Now for the thank you's!_**

****

**_Hiei's_****_ Shadow-  Yay I'm glad you like it and I know I hate cliffy's too but I had to do it because so everyone would keep reading it and not leave me alone!!! LOL!_**

****

**_And once again Hiei's Shadow- See I love you so much I have to thank you twice! We must be related you keep reading my mind but that's alright 'cuz that is a good thing! I had fun writing the part with the sheets believe me besides it's for all those great H/B fans! Love you, Jackie!_**

****

**_Thank you all of you I love you all! And now for real back to our loving story! _**

**Ch.9 Apology Not Accepted! Shyness Of Love!**

**Keiko's POV**

"Oh, boy looks like your brothers found our sisters before we could." Shizuru sweat dropped as she heard the ringing of our scream. 'Oh no now there goes the last hope of having Yusuke and Keiko, and Hiei and Botan together for sure! They'll never forgive them although they were completely innocent. But, with Yusuke and Hiei they probably enjoyed every last moment making them look very perverted therefore not at all innocent.' Kurama thought with a little laugh. "Oh boy this is going to be a long day how about we go and try to change the room numbers and in the meantime leave the four alone so maybe they can make up or something." Yukina suggested. "Yes, but I refuse to go on the evil elevator therefore how about we go on the express elevator! It's very fast and we'll get there much quicker." Shizuru said. "Oh ya why didn't we think of that before come on let's go." Yukina said. Immediately the four left the room and headed to the express elevator. (Thank you for the great name I was desperate and you gave me a name so thank you!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

                                                                                          **Botans**** POV**

_Flashback_

"Alright now, I'll go undress in my room it's not like anyone's in there or anything." I said as I walked back out into my room. Hiei obviously still in the closet, he finally came out of the closet and headed to his drum sets and just when he walked out I dropped my clothing making me bend down to grab it. "I could've sworn I heard something." Hiei said turning to where he heard something come from but there was nothing there. At least that's what he thought, but I was there. I quickly bent down and grabbed my clothes. I then slipped out of my clothes. I still had on my under garments. I then walked to my closet and grabbed my shoes to go with my outfit and then walked back to where I had undressed.

Then that's when it hit me that black cover was back on my bed. I quickly pulled it off. Hiei then noticed his cover being pulled off by someone before the cover was pulled down he grabbed onto it and pulled back. "What the heck! Give this to me!" I screamed. "Never! It's mine and it's staying here!" Hiei yelled back. Both he and I not even noticing that we had been talking to another person. "No its black it's not my style and it has to die!" I yelled back. "What the hell you witch!" Hiei screamed back until I couldn't hold onto it and I fell down with a complete thump. "Huh?" That's when Hiei noticed there was someone else there that had been fighting with him about the cover. 'Who could it be?' He thought as he went around the corner. And that's when all hell broke loose. "Are you al-" Hiei said as he looked but then his sentence was cut off.

There he saw me, minus my clothes. Sure my under garments look like a bathing suit and all but still I mean here's this guy who I just got over and he comes back to haunt me by seeing me in my under wear and bra! At first we just stared at each other for a while we couldn't believe that we bumped into each other again. Then Hiei's face had a tint of blush and he started to over look my body and then that's when I noticed I didn't have any clothes on except for my under garments. "Hiei, you bastard, you pervert! Go to hell!" I screamed and started to throw a bunch of things at him. I was so embarrassed. And then I just let out a gigantic shriek and covered my body with the nearest cloth which what do ya know was the black cover. When I yelped out I heard another scream coming from Keiko's room. I couldn't believe all this that was happening to me!

End of Flashback

**Keiko's/Readers POV**

"Botan, I'm sorry, I didn't know come on you know I hate you so why worry?" Hiei yelled outside of the door of the bathroom which Botan refused to come out of. "Shut up Hiei I hate you for life! What the hell were you doing in my room is this some kind of joke." Botan said as she placed on some clothes and sniffled. "Your room? Listen they must have messed up the room thing or something because this is my room! It's the curse on Yusuke and Keiko on how they keep bumping into each other that's all! Come on Botan open the door I didn't mean it!" Hiei yelled. "Ya right, how could you stare at me like that!" Botan screamed angrily. "Botan you know I have no feelings for you remember I hate everything." Hiei screamed back. "That's not a good enough excuse get out of here now!" Botan screamed and began to cry a little. 'Oh shit, I made her cry, what the hell am I supposed to do now? And what was that other scream? Now how am I to get her to forgive me this is going to be hectic. I the great evil demon, am going to stoop that low to apologize? This is getting too corny but now what am I going to do?' Hiei wondered to himself as he heard sniffles from Botan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

             "Yusuke, I hate you!" I cried in the bathroom remembering what happened. "Keiko!" Yusuke yelled from the other side of the door. (Man Hiei and Yusuke both have it rough! I mean Keiko and Botan both crying and locked up in their bathroom! Oh well he-he back to the story)

                                                                                          Flashback

**Back To Keiko's POV**

I quickly undressed and got into the shower after admiring the green pictured towels. (You can imagine those towels are Yusukes. Wink-wink) 'Oh I still can't get you out of my head, Yusuke, were you the first person I actually fell in love with?' I wondered to myself. "No that's not possible, silly me." I said out loud as I rinsed my hair from the shampoo.

                          "Ah, now to go and take a shower." Yusuke said and grabbed some clothes for him and then walked into the bathroom. "The water should be warm by now." Yusuke said quietly to himself. He took off his shirt but kept on his boxers. (We wouldn't want our poor Keiko to pass out now would we lol!) Then he slowly clutched his hand on the curtain showers. I noticed this and out of pure instinct grabbed the green towel and wrapped it around me as fast as I could letting Yusuke catch only a mere glance of me and then that's when it both hit he and I. Yusuke and I both screamed at the same time.  I blushed at the fact that I saw his chest while he was red all over seeing the girl he knew he loved but wouldn't admit it in a towel in the shower with his towel wrapped around her. You would think I would start screaming but hey this isn't your typical story!

               Instead of screaming I just stared at Yusuke waiting for him to do something, anything! But, instead of doing the right thing, Yusuke being the pervert that he is just stood there staring at me. 'Bastard, I hate you! You're staring at me like I'm some freak show!' I thought while tears started to stream out of my eyes in hurt. 'Oh shit, now look what I've done, I just found the girl I care for the most in my shower and now I'm staring at her like some type of porn pervert!' Yusuke thought and tried to think of what to do next he didn't want to see me cry. "Yusuke what the hell are you doing here? Get out now!" I screamed. "Keiko, I-" Yusuke began but I cut him off. "I don't care what your reasons are for being here just leave me alone!" I screamed. "But-" Yusuke began. "But nothing, get out!" She screamed and then suddenly grabbed random objects and threw it at him until he ran out the door in fear. "Keiko, open up I'm sorry." Yusuke tried to say banging on my door at the same time.

                                                                                          End of Flashback

                      'How could he do that to me?' I cried. 'Then again at the same time that I am sad I'm so happy I can see him again but why do I always have to meet him in some type of awkward way? Oh my gosh I just noticed something how could I not see this of course this isn't from the hotel these are Yusukes green towels!' I thought and began to blush. "Come on Keiko, please, I really am sorry you have no idea how sorry I am! I don't know how we got tuck in the same hotel room and actually chose the same room but I didn't want us to meet again like this! I really am sorry I've missed you so much so just come on and help me out here I'm trying my best." Yusuke said hoping that I would open the door. But how could I the one I love wait no I meant my best friend just saw me in the shower in his very own towel! How could I open the door after that plus for what so he could see me crying for now feeling very unsafe! 'Oh man now what am I gonna do?' Yusuke wondered to himself desperately.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

                  Shizuru and the rest had already gotten down and went to the hotel manager they had gotten there quick thanks to the Express Elevator! (Thank you sweetie for the suggestion, it really helped me and gave me a breather!)  "What do you mean you can't change the rooms?" Shizuru screamed at the manager pounding on the desk. "I'm sorry maam we can not change the rooms now all of the rest of the rooms are booked." He said trying to show that he wasn't afraid of Shizuru although he truly was. (Ya you go Shizuru!) "And what do you expect us to do, sleep with guys? Tell me!" Shizuru screamed. 'Well I wouldn't mind oh boy I've been near Kuwabara who's been near Yusuke for too long.' Kurama thought. "No, Maam you'll have to calm down." He said timidly. "Calm down? I'm going to tell you who's going to calm down." She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Shizuru it's alright we'll figure something out let's go and eat dinner at the buffet alright?" Kurama said trying to help the man. "Ya I guess your right, we are finished with this!" She snapped at the guy who jumped up hoping that he would be relaxed once she left.

               "Shizuru you are so funny." Yukina laughed. "Thank you but hey a girl's gotta be tough." She said with a wink. "Yes they do." Yukina smiled. "Hey anyway did you Kuwabara leave the note that we were going to head down to dinner?" Kurama questioned. "Oh ya I did they should find it once they go into the kitchen. I still can't believe we made all that food for nothing." Kuwabara sighed. "Now we can eat that tomorrow it's just this time we will all be happy first we have to help those for make up because well you know how Keiko and Botan are." Kurama said while the rest nodded. 'Oh finally I can tell Shizuru but now how is the only question I must answer before doing so.' Kurama thought and smiled at Shizuru. 'Looks like Kurama's trying to think of his move and I thought for sure the second I saw her I would tell her but I didn't it's just her smile leaves me speechless now what am I going to do?' Kuwabara thought. Both of the guys were having trouble. They escorted the girls into the buffet and only hoped for the best for themselves and for Yusuke and Hiei who would need hope from the whole world!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

                Botan was still crying but then finally she decided to go and take a walk and perhaps go and eat at the buffet downstairs making sure that she would take the Express Elevator. 'Alright now how can I do this? I'll count to three and then in three seconds I'll slam open the door, run out the door, and then run to the elevator, yes it's brilliant.' Botan thought and nodded her head. "Botan, listen I hate people especially you do you mind hurry up already!" Hiei screamed as Botan decided when to start the count.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

                    Meanwhile, I got dressed and dried myself off while Yusuke was screaming from the other side quite entertaining for someone who's trying to dress up. I quickly grabbed a tang top and some shorts then grabbed my sandals nearby. 'Now, I'm getting hungry I should go by myself to the buffet that should make me feel better. Besides, I can't ever see Yusuke again not after what he saw. Now what can I possibly do? Whatever I try he'll try to stop me! I know,  I'll count to three and then in three seconds I'll slam open the door, run out the door, and then run to the elevator, that should work.' I thought and decided when to begin counting. (Botan and her must be twin sisters thinking alike and all!)

'One.' Botan thought.

'Two.' I thought.

"Three!" We both yelled at the same time.

            Botan pushed through Hiei while I pushed through Yusuke and we both ran out of the door with the guys running after us saying sorry while trying to calm us down.

           "Botan? Keiko?" We both yelled at each other when we were both running side by side. "What happened?" We quickly asked each other with the guys trailing behind us. "Keiko, come on I'm sorry!" Yusuke yelled at me while Hiei was yelling to catch Botan's attention. "Well, I was undressing and Hiei saw me." Botan said with an angry expression. "Oh my gosh you poor thing no kidding. I was taking a shower and well what do you know I guess Yusuke was going to take one too and he saw me but I grabbed the towel around me not to mention his towel." I said with a hurt expression at the same time I blushed. "Wow that's even worse than mine how about we both go on the Express Elevator and go eat in the buffet. Then we can talk things through." Botan suggested. "Good idea lets leave these guys in the dust. Hurry up besides I have something important I really need to tell you." I said. "Ya me too and I think that I can only tell you." Botan said so we both shook heads and ran towards the Express Elevator.

                       We finally came near the elevator and pushed the buttons several times and it instantly opened up to our relief. We immediately got in and tried to get the door to close but the guys just in the nick of time before we closed it they ran in panting. We stood there with angry expressions on our face and backed up to a corner. "Come on girls we didn't mean it." Yusuke and Hiei said. "Shut up, that's no excuse." We glared. "Botan it's not like you have too worry I don't love you or anything all I saw was you in under garments that's not bad." Hiei said and only earned a death glare and a bonk on his head. "You are so pathetic I can't believe you, you jerk!" Botan screamed tears ready to fall. "Well, Keiko it's not like you have to worry either I mean it's not like you have a bad body actually to tell you the truth you have a killer body." Yusuke said pervertedly and caught himself as soon as it came out. 'Crap that's not good what I just said did I just say she had a killer body?' Yusuke thought. My eyes began wide with anger and I slapped Yusuke as hard as I could. "Yusuke I hate you why don't you go to hell. I thought you were different from other guys but I was wrong you're nothing but a selfish, annoying, bastard, and a pervert who only is nice to girls who look good!" I screamed each one being yelled out louder. 'Ouch, man everything this girl is saying is stabbing my heart a million times over. Wow, maybe I shouldn't have said that crap, now she'll never talk to me again.' Yusuke thought as each word sunk into his heart.

                     "Come on, girl's do you forgive us?" Yusuke and Hiei asked pleadingly. We took one long look at there face and with first a glare that then turned into angry tears we screamed, "Apology not accepted!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Authors Notes: Hey I hope you guys liked it I worked really hard and sorry I took so long, I'm going to be on vacation for a while so don't worry I didn't forget about you. Please R&R and tell me how you liked it. Its soon going to come to a close actually you can tell me would you like me to make it come to a close soon or would you like me to stretch it out and add other cool parts its up to you I'll be waiting. I love you all! Love, Jackie**

_Yusuke: Um. Ya R&R, and Keiko do you forgive me now I mean not in the story for real. _

_Keiko: No!_

_Yusuke: But Keiko! I love you!_

_Keiko: Ya and I love you too of course I forgive you and I even forgive you in the story but you don't know that yet._

_Yusuke: Thank God! I couldn't lose you! (Kisses Keiko)_

_Botan: Awe a happy ending!_

_Hiei: Yuck! (Then Kisses Botan)_

_Kurama: And I suppose that's not yuck?_

_(Everyone laughs)_


	10. Stuck With You! Kuwabara admits will Yuk...

**_The Girls We Met In Hawaii_**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Haku Sho.**

_Yusuke: I'm wondering what's going to happen now!_

_Keiko: Don't worry about it._

_Hiei: Is Botan going to forgive me because if she ends up with some guy I'll kill that person!_

_Kurama: And am I going to confess my love for Shizuru?_

_Kuwabara: Ya and what about me and my babe Yukina? _

_Botan: Are we going to forgive them?_

_Shizuru: Am I going to reject him?_

_Yukina: Am I not going to understand what Kuwabara is saying because I am so innocent?_

_Yusuke: Are you going to fall for me?_

_Keiko: Okay everyone quiet!!! Don't worry everything will happen and all of you will end up together just be patient! You will all have your own obstacles but you will be together! Ah, I'm going to die._

_Yusuke: Calm down Keiko, baby I love you but they all just are excited is all. _

_Keiko: Thank you Yusuke okay well guys how about we all read this next chapter?_

_Yusuke whispers: See all of you guys out there be nice to your baby girl and they'll be sweet to you! (Wink-wink)_

_Botan: Ya great idea Keiko, So back to what I used to do! On with the story! _

**_Now to thank all of my lovely reviewers who don't have an E-mail! Oh yes and also botan-cute-spiritgirl your E-mail isn't working for me so I decided to include your thank you here because you are still one of my greatest reviewers! Love you all and now for the thank yous! _**

****

**_botan-cute-spiritgirl_** **_– Hey!! Yep! I love that song so much too I know what you mean that's exactly the song I thought of when I made this fanfic and also the song Girls Wanna Have Fun! Im so happy you love this fanfic thanks for reviewing! Hey how come your E-mail won't work??? Love ya!!! Please keep reading!_**

****

**_Hiei's_****_ Shadow- Thanks I'm glad you liked the chapter! Hee-hee well if you are perverted like the guys then we must all be related! LOL! Ya the girls will forgive them sooner or later! I'm glad you liked my story and don't worry read the story no favor is too big for me! Actually her story was cute, short, and sweet! So now she has two reviews and I personally enjoyed it!!! Love ya, Jackie Ok forget that now I meant your story!!! Hee-hee! AND THANK YOU FOR WRITING ME THAT REVIEW BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE NEVER UPDATED I TOTTALY FORGOT!!!!_**

****

**_Bubbly Botan- Yay!! We must be related twin sisters in fact!!! And yes I have updated so please don't hunt me down any longer!! And I guess Hiei does know what's going to happen well just wait and find out and please keep reading! _**

****

**_Jackie- Hi Jackie my names Jackie too! Yay!! There is some one out there like me!_**

****

**_Firefox- Well you reviewed me so many times so I will say thank you a million times too! I will try to not make them in paragraphs but it's a lot longer to make a chapter when I have to edit it the hard way but I'll try!!_**

****

**_Firefox- Ya I think the pairings are perfect too! You don't find many people writing all four of our favorite couple's thank you! _**

****

**_Firefox- Thank you. I actually did something beautiful how touching (starts to cry) I love Botan and Hiei pairings too they are so great! And Kurama won't be heartbroken for long the poor sweetheart! _**

****

**_Firefox- Wait no longer I have finally updated after well that nice vacation from writing all of this! _**

****

**_HiEi&BoToN4EvEr- Thank you so much LOL! Yes don't worry Keiko and Botan sooner or later will forgive them but for now the friction is on! They'll kiss each other later on though LOL! Your so funny thank you please keep reading! _**

****

**_Thank you all and now to write the story! Oh yes and before I forget thank you all for reviewing because thanks to you all I'm almost going to reach one hundred reviews I never thought I would get this far thank you and now for the story! AND ACCEPY MY APOLOGIES JUST A WRITERS BLOCK I AM SO SORRY!!!_**

****

**Ch.10 Stuck With You! Kuwabara admits will Yukina accept?**

****

**Reader's POV**

Shizuru, Yukina, and the other two guys were all recently waiting in line to eat at

the buffet. The guys were thinking many things through like how would they tell the girls but the

girls were thinking differently they were thinking how long would it take to stand in that long line!

Soon the girls finally erased their feelings for the other guys but they couldn't seem to forget

about them and that's what the girls were worried about is that in the end they could never love

them back leaving them heartbroken. Kurama was going to admit his feelings to Shizuru the very

next night when he found a moment alone with her he would tell her everything and hope for the

best. But, Kuwabara on the other hand had worked up enough courage and he would tell her

tonight. 'I hope she will accept but if she doesn't what will I do?' Kuwabara wondered. 'I hope

Kuwabara knows what he's doing I couldn't possibly see him moping around! Besides he'll

never forget her now I have to remember he's going to ask to see Yukina alone when they are

almost done eating. Perhaps to get Shizuru out of the way I could ask her to dance with me'

Kurama reminded himself. "Alright listen people I don't have patience today I suggest you all

move out of the way and let us get a table I don't have all day!" Shizuru screamed as Yukina

giggled at her best friends' attitude. "I guess you are hungry! I am hungry too, today has been

such a long Day filled with surprises!" Yukina added with a smile at Kuwabara. 'She can't turn

me down well I hope.' Kuwabara thought as he smiled back at Yukina.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The girls ran into the Express Elevator and pressed the elevator buttons as fast as they

could so it would shut in the guys faces but they were too quit they got in by a split second and

then approached the angered girls. The girls got so angry and just stared at them with a long

death glare as the guys came near them. (Wow they are acting like they are going to rape them

lol) The girls then angry stares turned into collapsing tears they were really hurt over the whole

situation. They collapsed to the floors to their knees and began to burst in tears. The guys

softened their eyes and approached them slowly. "Keiko, don't cry there is no reason to cry."

Yusuke whispered softly as he cradled her in his arms. She didn't even bother to push him away

one reason she was too tired the second reason is she just had to cry in someone's arms and

Yusuke at that point felt very comforting. Hiei was on the other side cradling Botan as well but

he was shushing her quietly and rocking her back and forth while she sobbed she too didn't

bother to move she just couldn't help but love being cradled in his arms. (Now that's what I'm

talking about!) Both girls deep in their hearts knew they loved them but they could not ever

admit it even if they tried and even if they wouldn't like to admit this part even more at that point

when they saw the guys back they were so happy even if the guys got to see a little too much of

them. Finally the girls stopped crying but stayed wrapped in the guys' arms. They didn't feel like

moving or pushing away and most certainly the guys didn't want to stop holding them. Now the

next thing the boy's had to accomplish was the hardest task yet get the girl's to forgive them and

trust them with their whole heart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Shizuru and the rest of them finally got a table right out on the deck with the

shimmering stars a very romantic spot in their case. They all slowly began to eat their dinner.

"So, Shizuru how has everything been going?" Kurama asked. "Well you only didn't see me for

like half of a day! But, I'm doing great I'm glad I saw you again it wasn't fun without you guys

and to tell you the truth I think we all missed you guys even Keiko and Botan." Shizuru smiled.

Kuwabara then suddenly coughed which to Kurama signaled for him to leave so it would give

Kuwabara the chance to tell his feelings to Yukina. "Um, I'm glad to hear that we all missed you

desperately you have no idea how much we missed you and I think Hiei and Yusuke were the

most desperate. I truly think they are in love with your friends but I don't know but anyways

um…" Kurama said trying to think of a way top get Shizuru out of there and leave the other two

alone. "Uh…would you like to dance?" Kurama asked with hesitation and sweat dropping at the

fact that, that was the best he could come up with. Shizuru sweat dropped and then grinned.

"Well I didn't eat much but that's ok I guess so but you better lead me on this one." Shizuru said

while Kurama pulled her up with him. Kurama winked at Kuwabara obviously wishing him the

best of luck and exited leading Shizuru in the inside to dance. 'Now what am I gonna do? I

better think of some way to tell her.' Kuwabara thought. "Hmm? I wonder why they didn't finish

eating oh well that's all right." Yukina smiled and placed some spaghetti in her mouth. "Ya um

Yukina can I ask or well tell you something?" Kuwabara asked hesitating. "Sure Kuwabara you

can tell me anything." Yukina said. "Um you can call me Kazuma that's my real name and well

you see…" Kuwabara started to say while watching Yukina's smile which at that moment was

very intimidating.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Keiko's POV **

We girls were sitting there until suddenly I realized something. I backed away from Yusuke

slowly and looked at the elevator buttons when I did that Botan did the same and realized

precisely what I did. "Why isn't the elevator going down?" We both asked with our eyes wide in

fear. "Oh gosh, your right what the hell is wrong with it?" Yusuke asked as he rised to his feet

and kicked the door of the elevator hoping it would pop open. "Stupid thing I hate these humans

tricks." Hiei said and also started to bang up on it. "Stupid thing it's stuck!" Yusuke yelled. "You

mean me you, them we're stuck!!!" Botan and I screamed terrified as we pointed and yelled at

no one in particular. "Well Hiei looks like it's working in our advantage at least the girls can't run

and they'll have to forgive us sooner or later right?" Yusuke whispered with a sly smile. "Yusuke,

I like the way you think exactly what I was thinking and they can't escape because well we're

stuck with them." Hiei whispered back making them both grin. "Botan, what do we do? We're

stuck in here with those two pervs!" I whispered. "Well, let's ignore them and find a way to get

this thing opened! What do you say to that?" Botan asked. "A perfect plan." I nodded.

After a while of kicking and screaming to no one in particular the guys gave up and sat down

besides the very tired girls. "I'm so hungry." Both Botan and I yawned. "Us too, hey girls are you

going to forgive us now or are you still going to stay prejudice of us guys?" Yusuke asked. "Who

cares I hate them anyway." Hiei laughed. "Hiei, not really a good way to get them back on their

good sides." Yusuke sighed. "Oh right." Hiei said which made Yusuke fall anime style. "Well it

doesn't matter either way this thing isn't going to be moving in a while and we're stuck here with

them sooner or later they'll have to forgive us!" Hiei said all extra loud so we could hear it. "As

if." Botan said cockily. "Oh like we're going to forgive those pigs I mean seriously how could

they even gawk at us like that." I pointed out as Botan nodded in total agreement. It was as if

they were all in second grade, one side had the guys and backed up into the other corner was

the two girls, like they were scared if they had coodies. "You know we can hear you girls right?"

Yusuke asked. "Ya why do you think we're saying it!" I growled. "Well, get it right we weren't

gawking at you girls we didn't mean to see you girls practically naked and you know it!!!!"

Yusuke screamed at the top of his lungs. 'Are you kidding me you loved the sight!" Yusuke and

Hiei both thought and smacked themselves mentally for even thinking such a horrible yet to their

liking of a thing. "Oh sure, Yusuke, no I'm so innocent all I said was 'hey don't worry you have a

killer body'! That is innocent you jerk how could you!" I screamed. "And you Hiei you pig I

thought you hated everything and well you were staring at me as if I was some porn super star!

What the hell is your problem? We both thought of you as fairly descent humans but boy were

we wrong! You didn't even turn away you pigs just kept on staring I had to cover myself to get

you to stop staring!" Botan screamed at Hiei angrily. "It's not like I wanted to see you in your

bra! Ok so maybe you looked pretty dang hott and so what if I stared a little at you I do that

often when you were at the beach anyway!" Hiei screamed and got all eyes turned on him.

"Really? Wow I thought I was the only one." Yusuke said surprised. "GRRRRR!" The girls

started to fume. "Or maybe not he-he." Hiei said nervously. "I taught my boy to make me

proud." Yusuke said as anime tears fell from his eyes. The girls' eyes went in flames. "How dare

you!" We screamed and smacked them each across the face. 'Great job Yusuke that's the way

to get Keiko to forgive you!' Yusuke thought with sarcasm. 'Oh who cares it's not like I care ok

so I do but at least I said the truth.' Hiei thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kuwabara was still stuttering at how to tell her as she continued to smile. Kurama

though just pulled Shizuru out the door. "So do you think she'll accept?" Shizuru asked which

made Kurama jump. "How did you know?" Kurama asked as they both walked to the dance

floor and began a waltz. "I have my ways, it was so obvious I hope she does that clown really

looks like he's in love and I'd hate to see him get heartbroken." Shizuru smiled as she continued

to dance face to face with Kurama. Both glided gracefully across the dance floor. "You're a very

cunning one you know that? I hope she accepts as well. Kuwabara he must really like her I've

never seen anyone so crazy over just one girl." Kurama laughed. "And you?" Shizuru suddenly

asked her eyes beaming. Kurama stared into her eyes deeply, her eyes sparkling making his

heart flutter. "Me? Oh yes there is one I love but I know she could never return the love I ask

of." Kurama said sadly. Shizuru's heart sunk. 'So he does love someone, wait why should I care

I don't ya that's it.' Shizuru thought sadly. "Well, why don't you give it a try I'm sure she would

say yes there isn't one woman on this Earth that I think would say no to you believe me just tell

her how you feel." Shizuru smiled. "I wish it were that simple but it isn't and so my feeling's for

her must lie dormant in my heart." Kurama smiled and twirled Shizuru into his arms. 'Kurama

don't.' Kurama warned himself as he stared at her lips. Shizuru just stared into his eyes and just

got out of his arms and merrily smiled at him. "The girl that get's you surely will be one lucky

girl." She said and with that walked off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone was getting frustrated in the elevator. Finally a man from behind started to

talk. "Hello, listen we are trying to fix this thing but it can't be fixed until tomorrow I'm sorry but

you will have to stay there for the night." The man instructed. The girl's eyes lit in fear. "The

whole night?" They chorused. "Yes I'm afraid so, get a good's night sleep and we'll do all we

can." He said and then left. The guys were too tired to say anything they were bruised all over

from the girls' beatings they had received a while back. "I can't believe this, this is horrible." I

said and stared around the room until my eyes settled on Yusuke who seemed to be staring right

back, immediately I turned away and blushed. 'Oh man he saw me staring at him.' I thought as

my blush deepened. 'She saw me staring at her oh crap oh well I can't help it anymore.' Yusuke

thought. 'She's so beautiful, maybe I don't love her but I do care for her a lot and I know that

much but I'm not sure anymore I get all sick to my stomach when I see her like I'm going to die

if she isn't in my arms…I hate my life.' Yusuke thought miserably. "Listen Botan we need to talk

now. And I want my "its ok what you did" from you because I'm evil I'm not supposed to be

feeling guilty and I am and so just say it now!" Hiei commanded angrily. "You think I'm going to

say it's alright for that reason you jerk! I'll never forgive you, you staring pig!" Botan screamed

back. "Oh really?" Hiei said daring her to say another word. "Yes really!" Botan said

outmatching him. "Well then we'll have to take care of that now won't we?" Hiei said and began

slowly and intimidating walking towards Botan. "Ya and what are you going to do about it? And

don't you come near me you idiot!" Botan screamed but Hiei took no offense and by the time

she looked back Hiei was right in front of her staring at her beautiful pink orbs as she dazzled at

his crimson eyes that showed anger but yet in the mist loving concern. 'That can't be, he actually

looks concerned.' Botan said and didn't even notice that she grabbed his face to examine his

eyes. "Um what exactly are you doing?" Hiei asked. "Oh oops sorry." Botan said and

immediately let go and began to blush. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid how could I even think of doing

that?' Botan wondered to herself in embarrassment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yes Kazuma what is it?" Yukina asked smiling. "Well. Um Yukina I don't know if you

feel the same way about me but I……" Kazuma stuttered. "Yes what is it Kazuma…you can tell

me anything…if you'd like I could tell you how I feel about you too." Yukina smiled. "You mean

you have feeling's for me?" Kuwabara asked hopefully. "Of course I do your one of my greatest

and closest friends!" Yukina smiled. Kuwabara automatically sweat dropped and fell anime

style. 'I'm talking love, this is hopeless she only likes me as a friend oh boy.' Kuwabara thought.

"Now what did you want to say to me again?" Yukina asked. 'Ok here goes nothing, I can't

back down now!' Kuwabara thought. Kuwabara then pulled up Yukina beside him and her

hands tightly. Yukina looked up at him and smiled back at him while the moon and glittering

stars shone from above. "Yukina, ever since the first day I met you…well there was something

about you that made me feel all ozzy inside and I didn't know what that meant back then but

now I do…what I'm trying to say is…well…" Kuwabara started to say. "Is what Kazuma you

can tell me anything." Yukina said. 'I love you Kazuma but you wouldn't understand.' Yukina

thought but kept her thoughts behind her heart and smile. "Well Yukina, I know you don't like

falling for guy's but I can't deny the fact that well…I'm in love with you Yukina, your so beautiful

and I've never been so in love with someone as I am with you. I know you can't and won't ever

return my love but I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you to look after you.

And I'll always love you. Yukina I love you and want to be with you forever." Kuwabara said

and was glad he got it over with. Yukina's smile started to crumble in tears. She hugged him

tightly. "Kazuma…truth is I love you too and no rule can stop that I trust you with all my heart."

Yukina cried. "Really?" Kuwabara said and was shocked. "Yes, really." Yukina said. "And I

swear to you I love you and let's seal that with a…" Yukina said as Kuwabara leaned in. "kiss."

They both mumbled as they both passionately but softly kissed one another under the stars.

Together they shall remain…

**Authors Notes: Hey people did ya miss me? I haven't wrote anything in such a long time but I'm back! And don't you think my story is over it's just getting started just wait till everyone else confess their love this should get good so stick around! Love you all and thanks for staying so loyal! I hope you liked it, I had trouble in imagining how Kuwabara would confess his love and how Yukina would react so you can imagine why I had such a writer's block well stick around!! Please R&R! And thanks again!!! I love you all! Love, Jackie**

_Yusuke: You heard the girl read and review! Leave nice thing's! (she's been really stressed out don't tell her I said that) _

_Hiei- Wonder when they'll forgive us? Hmm…oh well! She's mine all mine and if anyone tries anything funny I'll kill them! Ok now I'm done the end._

_(All sweat drop)…right… ___


	11. Stuck overnight we’re sorry! Kurama and ...

**_The Girls We Met In Hawaii_**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Haku Sho.**

_Yusuke: Awe wasn't that the cutest thing with Yukina and Kuwabara?_

_Kuwabara: Awe shut up Urameshi! It doesn't matter at least Yukina loves me!_

_Yusuke- You trying to say Keiko doesn't love me?_

_Kuwabara-That's exactly what I'm saying!_

_Yusuke: What the hell? _

_Keiko: Yusuke don't kill Kuwabara ok? You know I love you and that's why you must wait to see what's going to happen so wait like the rest of these beautiful couples are! _

_Yusuke: Ok but you do love me?_

_(Keiko kisses him)_

_Keiko: Yes I do love you._

_Yusukes thoughts: This could come in handy he-he_

_Botan and Hiei: Let's get to the story…_

**_Now to thank all of my lovely reviewers that actually took the patience to wait for me to update thank you! And now for the ones that don't have an E-mail I must thank you all of course! Might I add all my appreciation I really thank you all for waiting for me!_**

**Firefox- Wow! I have a loyal reader? Thank you soooooooo much! Same here about Kuwabara that's why I was at a writers block because well I can't see him being all romantic but I tried! And don't you worry about Kurama and Shizuru they are going to have a nice long chat believe me wink-wink Your welcome about the paragraphs anything for my readers thanks again please keep reading Love, Jackie!******

****

**_Animelovely_****_- I love you! Finally I have someone that loves that pairing so much! Yusuke and Keiko are my faviorite as well! I will update as soon as possible thank you so much me and you are going to get along just fine! I love Yusuke and Keiko they are just the cutest couple and yes Botan and Hiei are a cute couple as well. Thanks again Love, Jackie! Please keep reading! _**

**_Hiei's_****_ Shadow- Hey thanks for your review! Yep I'm finally back and ready to update! I'm glad you liked this chapter it took me a while to write it! Yes I loved the cuddling it was so in love! And it was too cute for words! I'll update soon! And when you do write a new story let me know! I'm sure it will be just as cute! Love ya, Jackie_**

****

**Ch.11 Stuck overnight we're sorry! Kurama and Shizuru take a walk! **

****

**Reader's POV**

The girls Keiko and Botan were getting tired by now. They wanted to sleep but after how

perverted the guys acted they wouldn't dare close their eyes in that elevator. They just felt

trapped while the boys felt superior and ready to spring in action. "Alright girls give it up we

know what you are thinking we're not going to rape you or anything would you just fall asleep

already you need to get your rest." Yusuke said concerned. "Exactly, we have no intention of

touching you in any way or being with a bunch of brats like you anyway." Hiei growled. "Um…

Hiei you've come a long way don't spoil it now." Yusuke whispered. "Oh ya…sorry." Hiei said

evilly. "Are you going to sleep or stair at the stupid elevator walls? I never knew they were that

interesting." Hiei said mocking Botan and Keiko. "Ok that's it, open that mouth one more time

I'm going to kill you!" Botan screamed. "Oh really…I'm so scared…what was that Botan?

Come again?" Hiei said placing his hand to his ear in a mocking way. Botan then marched right

up to his face, eye to eye, face to face. "Oh boy Hiei is going to get it bad." Yusuke said turning

away. "I said open that mouth one more time and I'm going to kill you!" Botan screamed in his

face and smacked his face really hard. Hiei squinted. "Wow that's pretty good for a weak girl."

Hiei smiled and touched his red cheek. "Weak?! I'll tell you weak!" Botan screamed as was

going to smack him again but this time he caught her hand. "I have no intention to fight a girl

especially you." Hiei said smiling. "Ok, that's enough Hiei you've given her a hard enough time

seeing her the way you did so just leave her alone to think things through." Yusuke said. "I guess

your right." Hiei said letting go of her hand and sitting back in his regular position. "Ok now we

have to fix things up, we're stuck in an elevator together so let's not make it worse for each other

than it already is. Now how about we talk things over and we all get a chance to talk and say

how we felt about everything that just happened a while ago so us guys can get our guilty

feelings out and you girls can feel better and we can all have some stupid sleep!" Yusuke

concluded. "Yusuke? Since when are you the peacemaker that's where Kurama comes in…oh

well I agree to the sappy idea." Hiei said. 'At least this disgusting feeling will let me be.' Hiei

thought in his head not liking the human feeling guilt that much. "Well will you girl's listen and talk

or are you going to keep ignoring us or like Botan blow up on us?" Yusuke said first eyeing

Keiko about the ignoring part and then Botan for the blowing up part then his eyes rested on

Keiko again. "Well…so are you girl's going to participate so we can all have a stinken good

night?" Yusuke asked looking at Botan and Keiko. "I'm up for it, I love it when guys beg for

forgiveness plus I could use this nicely as blackmail for you guys!" Botan smiled flipping her hair

with her hand and grinning widely. "Ok the baka agreed although I have no idea what she means

by begging because I refuse to beg for forgiveness." Hiei said. "Hiei, don't ruin this." Yusuke said

under his breath. "Well, actually Hiei it doesn't matter either way I win or either you say sorry or

you don't bother and have guilt overwhelming you! That's what I love about guys they are

always backstabbed by their own feelings next time you want to hurt a girl make sure you don't

have the feeling of guilt!" Botan said with venom in her voice and an evil smile taking over her

bubbly features. "You know Hiei she has a point." Yusuke pointed out. Everyone else just

immediately sewatdropped. "I don't care who's side are you on anyway?" Hiei growled. "Well

I'm on my side!" Yusuke sweat dropped and laughed. "Oh boy." Botan sighed while Hiei fell falt

on his head. "Well, Botan you already agreed now how about you Keiko?" Yusuke asked

turning to Keiko that was sitting down on the other side like always. 'Oh boy or either I'm going

to be ignored like she has been doing or she is going to throw a fit.' Yusuke warned himself

hesitantly ready to take anything that she threw at him. But what she did surprised him greatly

she did not ignore him and worse yet which was very unlikely for Keiko she did not have a

speech ready or a fit to throw at him. "Of course! I agree one hundred percent like Botan said it's perfect blackmail and I just love seeing you guys feel guilty plus I'd love to hear youe excuses as to why you were staring at us." Keiko winked at Yusuke. "Um…Keiko are you feeling alright?" Yusuke asked and bent in touching her head as if to see if she had a fever. "Mhmm! Why?" She asked. "Because you're the type who gives a lecture as to why you will not cooperate or how low class we are for looking at you or how you'll never trust us again." Yusuke pointed out. "Oh…that too of course I'll never trust you again that's why I want the info to blackmail you silly!" Keiko began to laugh and made everyone sweat drop and fall anime style. "What's with her?" Hiei asked Botan. "I don't know she's gone mad Yusuke must have drugged her while he followed her into the shower." Botan whispered back. "Your right." Hiei said and both of them nodded while Yusuke blew up in rage. "I did not drug her and I did not follow her into the shower!" Yusuke growled. "Sure Yusuke, you just saw her naked in the shower." Hiei said. "No…I saw her in a towel." Yusuke said blushing while Keiko turned all red. "Awe how cute Hiei, soon they'll have children walking out of the shower too." Botan chuckled. "Yes they'll come from all directions." Hiei laughed. "Botan! That's not funny!" Keiko growled. "Hiei if your looking for your ass to be kicked then your doing a good job!" Yusuke screamed. "Calm down you too we're your best friend's we're only teasing you now please I want to sleep tell us your reasons and then let's get to bed I'm too tired to fight." Botan said. "Ya your right Botan, come on let's sit here and watch them beg for forgiveness." Keiko laughed while both of them sat down in one corner. "Keiko I'm so glad we are friends now let's watch these goons." Botan laughed. "Who would have thought these girls are using us as a joke to get by and we're here feeling guilty!" Yusuke said. "True, but they are maing fun of us while we saw them up and down and all around." Hiei said. "Really Hiei I thought I was the only one who did that in those mere seconds I saw Keiko." Yusuke said and then both clasped their mouth shut as they realizied they were thinking aloud to each other. What they got in return were five slaps across the face and a growling "GOODNIGHT!" "That worked like a charm." Yusuke sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurama and Shizuru were still dancing until the music stopped. "Why don't we go and take a walk let's say besides the beach?" Kurama smiled to Shizuru. "I think that's perfect. I hope Kuwabara and Yukina are doing alright." Shizuru smiled. "They'll be just fine I must say Kuwabara is courageous to tell her I don't know how to tell the girl I love that I love her." Kurama smiled and took Shizuru's hands and guided her out of the hotel. "Like I said you should tell her." Shizuru smiled. "Perhaps I will tonight thanks to you." Kurama smiled while Shizuru's heart sunk. 'I can't keep these feeling's all bottled up inside I'm pushing the one guy I love away from me we made that rule so we wouldn't get hurt but by making him love another is worse then him leaving me in the long run.' Shizuru thought. ' I guess it is true I have fallen in love.' Shizuru smiled to herself. "That's a great idea when you are ready let me know so I could or either help you or leave you to her." Shizuru smiled knowing she just wanted him to be happy and that was enough. (O.O come on Shizuru we all know the one he wants is you lol) "Oh don't worry you'll be aware of who she is soon enough." Kurama smiled and swept Shizuru off her feet. "We wouldn't want you to get tired by the time we get to the beach so I will take you there myself." Kurama smiled while Shizuru just dumbfoundedly nodded in agreement with a blush overwhelming her face. 'Whoever the girl is she will be so lucky.' Shizuru thought and held Kurama tightly never wanting to let go.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Kuwabara and Yukina were currently laughing over dinner and just having a good time. "I'm so glad Kazuma, I just hope the girl's will understand that I couldn't keep that promise." Yukina said with a frown. "Don't worry Yukina I'm sure they will understand besides I think they are all going to fall on that promise because my buddies like them and I'm sure they don't want to admit it but they love them just as much." Kuwabara said and held Yukina close to make her feel better. "Thank you Kazuma." She smiled. "For what?" Kuwabara asked dumb founded. "For everything." Yukina smiled feeling safe and protected in his arms as they watched the stars twinkle and the moon shine so bright. "No Yukina I thank you for coming into my life without you I don't know where I would be you are truly my shooting star." Kuwabara said smiling. "I love you Kazuma." Yukina laughed at the thought of her being a shooting star. "I love you too a lot more than you will ever know." He smiled and pulled her closer so that soon both drifted in their own thoughts sleepily and dreamily as if no one else were there but them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Keiko and Botan were furious as to what the boys had said and both sat in a hunched up corner mumbling curses under their breath and cursing their very existence. The boys though were on the other side both laughing and making jokes. But the girls had no idea that they were only making fun of everything and making jokes to cover up for the guilt that was burning a hole through them the more the girls stared at them blankly with hurt looks. 'Oh man I hate this she looks so sad I can't help it, I have to apologize I can't hurt her like this.' Yusuke thought until Hiei invaded his mind. 'Yusuke, come now surely you must understand that they are the problem not you.' Hiei said to him telepathically. 'Come on Hiei I know you feel guilty too what should we do?' Yusuke asked. 'Well we need something to happen that will take their minds off of what we did to them so that they will listen to what we have to say.' Hiei said back. "Ya your right something cunning.' Yusuke thought back liking the idea of what should happen. 'What we need is a miracle and that is something we don't have.' Hiei said making Yusuke sweat drop mentally. Then suddenly the elevator started to rumble. In fact the whole hotel they could feel shaking under their feet. The girls screamed in fear and tumbled forward right into the guys arms. Then all the lights in the hotel shut off leaving them dark and terrified in an elevator. It was a power circuit that got cut. "And that my friend Hiei is our miracle." Yusuke said aloud with a slight voice of humor while a smile spreaded across his face the more he thought about the situation and how right at that point he had Keiko resting protectively in his arms. "Yes Yusuke, that is our miracle and now to take it into our own hands." Hiei said with a smiled cockily but then gently when he felt Botans face breathing on his chest. The girl's had no idea what happened their one girlish instinct was to grab onto whatever was closest and never let go and don't open their eyes until they felt safe enough to. So they had no idea that they were resting in the guys arms and if they did they wouldn't care at that point. (Lol these guys have it made don't you think thank goodness I'm the writer and can provide such miracles lol) "Hmm." Keiko and Botan squeaked grabbing the guys shirts with their tiny hands and burying their faces in their chests. "Shh…Keiko it's ok." Yusuke soothed. "Huh? Yusuke?" Keiko asked. "Mhmm…don't worry about it we can fight tommorow for now you better get some sleep just trust me." Yusuke said and pulled her closer to him by placing his hands on her tiny waist and pulling her closer to him. "Yusuke…no matter what I'll always trust you thank you." Keiko said lightly under her breath but Yusuke caught it just on time. Then she closed her eyes and snuggled right into his protective arms. Hiei like Yusuke didn't have it rough either all he had to say was three words and she quieted down. "Go to sleep." Hiei said in his usual cocky voice. "Oh, Hiei it's you?" Botan said. "Yes, and I don't feel guilty just you should sleep is all." Hiei said trying to sound convincing although Botan was not buying it. "You don't feel guilty?" Botan said quietly pretending to feel hurt. "I do but just a little now go to sleep I'll hold you for the rest of the night but that's it." Hiei said feeling sick at how romantic that sounded. "Thank you Hiei." Botan said and closed her eyes placing her head on his chest while he unnoticeably wrapped his arms around her and both comfortably slept. All four of them fell asleep in the dark together. (Awe so romantic anime heart eyes)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurama and Shizuru finally arrived at the beach. Shizuru still in his arms. They both wondered what happened as they saw the whole hotel turn pitch black. "Well Shizuru let us take a walk down this beach there are some things I must discuss with you perhaps you can help me sort out my feelings…for you." Kurama said letting the last part slip but thankfully she did not hear it. "I'll be glad to help you Kurama, let's go." Shizuru said. Kurama offered his arm to her and Shizuru accepted it gracefully. Both strolled near the beach shore arm in arm like a sweet couple would. The only difference is they werent a couple. Kurama finally was ready to tell her he was ready to spill his heart out. He had to, even if it meant crushing him he had to do it for his sake and perhaps for hers as well. "Alright Shizuru I want to tell you something and please just listen carefully." Kurama said. "Sure Kurama anything for you what is it?" Shizuru asked and attentively listened. 'Ok Kurama here goes nothing tell her.' Kurama thought to himself. Both came to a hault. Kurama rested his hands on her shoulders and stared deeply into her eyes until he felt that he was ready. Shizuru stared back with the same intensity and wondered what he would say next, All she could do was hope that his feelings for the girl would not break her own.

**Author's Notes: LOL I gave you a cliffhanger! I'm sorry I was going to write more it's just I was getting so many threats that if I didn't update soon you'd go on strike so here it is I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be based on Shizuru and Kurama's little romance scene and how Kuwabara and Yukina are getting along it will be based on those two couples but of course there will be plenty of fluff for our other great couples!!! Please Read and Review I hope you liked it and tell me what you thought of it! I need to know before I truly decide if I want tp stop writing or continue on my story! Love you all Peace out! Jackie! (Yusukes gurl Keiko)**

****

****

****


	12. Kurama’s and Shizuru’s little love story...

**_The Girls We Met In Hawaii_**

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Haku Sho.**

_Yusuke: This story is coming to a close it's getting me all nervous and crack!_

_Keiko: Yusuke calm down don't worry in the story we're getting closer just wait till the end! wink_

_Yusuke: Ya at least you kind of forgave me in the elevator but still I can't take it anymore! Can't I just admit I love you?_

_Keiko: Well for real it took you a while to admit it so now It'll have to be the same! Kuwabara and Yukina already are together and now we are on the verge of hearing Kurama tell Shizuru his feelings although she doesn't know it yet!_

_Botan: Wow this is going to be an exciting chapter for the Kurama and Shizuru fans out there!_

_Hiei: Just wait till it comes to us…why have I become so vulnerable to you?_

_Botan: It must be my cute charms. wink _

_Hiei: Err…And now for our favorite story (sarcastically)_

_Botan and Keiko: Come on say it happily! And now for the story please keep reading!_

Before we get into all of the romance within Kurama and Shizuru I must first thank all of my reviewers that don't have an E-mail and yet were so kind to let me know what they thought of my story! So cheers to you all and I must thank you! And thanks all the reviewers that reviewed again to get me off my sorry lazy behind I've been so busy that I've had the story but didn't even have a spare second to place it on !

****

**_amh_********_ Thank you so much for the review! Thank you so much I had to make it nice and fluffidy fluff! I'm glad you liked the elevator part it took me forever to figure out how they would be friends again! Thank you so much and please keep reading I will update as soon as possible Love your friend, Jackie _**

****

**_chiqa_********_ Wow thanks your so sweet I love that review it really boosted me up! I know I would have done the same as Keiko too! Everyone has to love those guys! And don't worry about it I definitely don't think Kuwabara is cute! I just felt bad for the idiot and I had to put him with someone although I think Yukina deserves better but its ok I guess! But I agree Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama are wicked cute! LOL I love the fluff stuff too I tried my best and I'm glad you liked it thanks so much! Please keep reading! Love your friend, Jackie_**

****

**_Firefox- LOL wow I'm glad you liked it yes Kurama will spill his little guts out and tell Shizuru everything but she'll tell him too! Yes she is extremely lucky to get fox boy!I commend you for this one second do be Shizuru! LOL! The elevator scene was fun to write too! I love that word Kawaii! Thanks so much please keep reading now!!! Love your friend, Jackie_**

****

**_Hiei's_****_ Shadow- Wow thanks a lot since you like it so much I guess I'll have to continue even if it kills me! Yep I made sure I kept Hiei in his cocky attitude because he's not a sappy guy and by the way thank you so much for noticing that and complimenting it!Yes everything is going to go perfectly fine for Kurama! Wow thanks so much Chelsea yep I'll gladly read it! I promise you I will its so hard though but I will get to read it soon enough thank you! Please keep reading and I'll continue writing! I think I'll make it a bit longer until I actually do finally finish it! Thanks again Love ya lots, Jackie_**

****

**__Ch.12 Kurama's and Shizuru's little love story!**

**Reader's POV**

'And to think this all began with a volleyball fairy tale. The odd meeting places, and the volleyball love scene always coming into play. This is how the love story began and will it end as love? Or end as a tragedy?'

"Shizuru I must tell you some things." Kurama said nervously. "Sure, Kurama, please tell me anything I will always listen to what you have to say but hurry it's getting cold outside plus we better get going. I bet everyone is tired and we have to divide the bedrooms and see where everyone is going to sleep. Plus I want to see how our favorite innocent little Yukina and the goofball Kuwabara ended up? I hope they are alright they are a perfect love story. Sometimes I wish I could have my own." Shizuru said sadly and then smiled and looked back up at Kurama. "So does that mean you would fall in love if given the chance?" Kurama asked almost desperately. "Actually, yes, I would love to feel what its like to be in love with a person and have them desire you just as much." Shizuru said her eyes piercing and looking right through Kurama. "I thought you never wanted to love." Kurama said. "Me and the girls have always wanted to love we were just so scared to love." Shizuru said looking down. "I see, this whole time you haven't fallen for any guy I'm truly surprised." Kurama said with a smile and a light chuckle under his breath. "Well actually there is one guy…I finally understand that I can't run from it any longer you've taught me that it's ok to love. And I have feelings for this one guy it's just he has feeling's for another and I don't know how to tell him." Shizuru said sadly. 'So she does love someone now how can I ever tell her?' Kurama thought losing all hope. 'Perhaps I should look for her happiness and cast mine aside. I should help her tell the man she loves that she loves him.' Kurama said not liking the idea but understanding that it was for her best interest. "Why don't you tell him I'll help you no one could ever turn you down perhaps the girl he loves is not the right one for him anyway." Kurama smiled. "Actually, how about we both get off our chest who we love so it will be a lot easier to help each other!" Shizuru smiled and then smacked herself mentally. 'Hello…the guy I like IS him!' She thought. "Actually that is a great idea besides the one person I need help from the most is you." Kurama smiled. 'What did I just get myself into? The girl I need to admit my feeling's to IS her!' Kurama thought. Slowly they grew closer to the water. The breeze was light and the waves crashed into the shore letting droplets of water glisten over their head.

(I'm sorry I know it was to be all Shizuru and Kurama and Kuwabara and Yukina but I can't live without our other couples and their beautiful scenes forgive me!!!) Everyone was sound asleep in the elevator. The girls were cradled all through the night safely in the guys arms. Everything was perfectly sound not a single noise to be heard but the heartbeats and soft breathing of the girls against the guys chests. That is, it was quiet key word WAS. Until a gigantic boom blasted and all of the lights blazed on.

The girl's jerked up. The lights finally had returned although it truly wasn't needed at that point while they were sleeping. It just came on at the wrong moment, and made a scratchy sound waking all four of the sleepy guests on the elevator. The girls woke up and jerked back out of the guys arms which was a total disappointment for them of course. All four were blushing deeply. Keiko's arms was holding onto Yusukes shirt like a blanket while laying her head on his chest while Yusuke wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and fell asleep with his head besides her face inches apart from a kiss. Botan was nuzzling Hiei and her arms wrapped around him while Hiei held Botan in his arms and rested his head on hers. "AH! Sorry!" All four of them screamed and each backed up into a corner. 'Ah man and that was the perfect ending.' Yusuke thought liking the feeling of having Keiko 24/7 in his arms. 'Stupid girl making me do stupid thing's I hate her and all these pathetic emotions.' Hiei cringed at the thought of the word "love". 'What was I doing clutching on to him like that? But I couldn't help it I felt so safe in his arms and forgave him so easily.' Keiko thought to herself not liking how vulnerable she had become to Yusuke. 'Stupid jerk made me have my arms all over him as if I liked him!' Botan thought angrily but felt her heartbeat quicken the more she thought of him. "Well ladies and germs our naptime is over and its still night what the hell are we going to do now? Stupid darn lights!" Yusuke grumbled.

Kuwabara and Yukina had made their way up the elevator and into their hotel room. "Well…it looks as if no one is here maybe they got caught in the blackout I hope they make it back up here soon." Yukina said worriedly. "Oh don't worry about them plus my buddies are probably with the girls anyway." Kuwabara smiled. "Yes you are right but we have to decide many things with them like where we are all going to sleep and I guess we should tell them what happened between you and I." Yukina smiled. "Yes we better tell them that right away who knows they might be relieved and go for my buddies as well." Kuwabara said hopefully. Yukina then yawned tiredly.

"Oh Yukina your tired?" Kuwabara said. "Oh yes but it's alright I can wait." She said trying to cover up for herself. "No you can't go to sleep go in your room I'll sleep on the floor tonight in the room if you don't mind." Kuwabara said trying to wash all of his perverted thoughts away. "I don't mind at all I trust you and thank you I am very tired." Yukina said walking into her room being followed by Kuwabara. "Um Kazuma?" Yukina asked turning around. "Yes sugar plum?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. "Can I first change?" Yukina asked while Kuwabara sweat dropped. "Oh yes of course how could I be so stupid?" Kuwabara said as he ran out of the room in embarrassment while Yukina giggled behind closing the door to leave her to her room.

(okay back to the little love scene that you have all been waiting for) Kurama and Shizuru both had already promised that they would tell each other who they were in love with but neither spoke to the other hoping that the other would first speak and save them from telling the other that he or she liked the person. They both walked near the waves until Kurama started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Shizuru asked wondering. "This whole time I've been wanting to tell this person something and finally when I'm with her I can't tell her how I feel about her." He chuckled. "What? What do you mean by that?" Shizuru asked until she finally noticed that she had been walking closer and closer to the water and now she was knee deep in the water.

"We're in the water!" Shizuru screeched. "I guess we hadn't realized it." Kurama laughed even harder. "You goon stop laughing." Shizuru said stomping out of the water but Kurama immediately reach for her hand and stopped her. "Huh?" She gasped. "Your not going anywhere." He said and pulled her into the water with him. "Ah! Kurama! You jerk!" Shizuru laughed and splashed water at him. Kurama broke through the splashing and grabbed her swooping her into his arms and swimming deeper into the water. "Kurama let me go." Shizuru tried to say sternly but failed miserably breaking out into laughter. They both bursted in laughter. "Kurama we better stop playing around and head back they are all going to be so worried!" Shizuru smiled at Kurama not wanting to leave their romantic setting. "Yes you are absolutely right but then again I don't mind letting them worry if I can spend my time with you." Kurama said sincerely looking into Shizuru's eyes. 'What? He'd actually want to spend his time with me but for what? Why there is nothing that can come from me!' Shizuru thought with a surprised shocked looked imprinting her already cheery red face.

"Kurama thank you, you're such a sweet guy and I agree I would let them worry if I could just spend every last second of my life with you." Shizuru said wanting to cry and just tell Kurama how much she truly loved him. Kurama was now taken aback at what she said. 'Oh Shizuru I wish I could spend every wake second with you.' He thought sadly knowing that he never would be able to. "Shizuru you are a very talented young girl I truly wish you the best of luck in life and in everything you do! Now you are right we must go." Kurama said with a sad expression as he carried Shizuru out to shore. "Kurama is there something wrong that you want to tell me?" Shizuru asked knowing that something was definitely wrong with Kurama. "No I am perfectly fine." Kurama stated lying for the first time in his life! (Wow people a huge shocker! ) "Kurama I know there is something wrong why don't you just tell me." Shizuru pleaded with him.

Yukina had finally dressed up and let Kuwabara in the room. "Goodnight Kazuma." Yukina smiled and pecked a quick kiss on his cheek. Kuwabara immediately turned red. "Goodnight my sweet sugar plum." Kuwabara said goofily. "You goofball." Yukina laughed and crawled under the sheets while Kuwabara laid down on the floor. "I just hope everyone is alright everyone is oddly late." Yukina said staring up at the ceiling. "Don't worry Yukina I promise everything will be alright don't you worry about a thing. Just go to sleep now." Kuwabara reassured her. "Alright Kazuma thank you." Yukina smiled and with that she fell asleep. 'I just hope I can keep that promise what is taking everyone so long?" Kuwabara wondered to himself and quickly fell asleep and drifted off into his dreams that soon had become a reality.

Finally, when they were out of the water Kurama set Shizuru down and then he placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Shizuru I want to tell you so many things that I just don't have the courage to tell you right now!" Kurama stated. "What is there so hard to tell me? I don't understand. Kurama I would never get mad at you for anything!" Shizuru said tears swelling up in her eyes as she stared at him. "You wouldn't ever get mad at me?" Kurama asked. "No of course not." Shizuru said. "I find that hard to believe, of course you'll get mad at me." Kurama stated the obvious. "What do you mean? Like I said I could never grow angry at you." Shizuru said crying. "Not even if I said I love you!" Kurama said staring back at her with the same intensity. 'Oh my goodness I just admitted that I love her.' Kurama thought. 'Did he just tell me that he loves me?' Shizuru wondered in a very shocked way.

"Love me?" Shizuru's eyes went wide and stood there in total shock. No one had ever "loved" her before. "There is no other girl the only person I've been trying to tell was you but seeing as how you refuse to ever love I didn't know how to tell you. Truth is I love you and although you can never love me back I will always love you and think of you the same way." Kurama said staring into Shizuru's trembling eyes. "Kurama there was no other guy the person I was talking about was you." Shizuru said and began to cry. Kurama was truly shocked at this and just held her in his arms as she cried her heart out. "Kurama I love you, you are the first person that I trust." Shizuru said. "Shizuru I would never do anything to harm you and you know that." Kurama said as he gently wiped her tears away. "You'll always be my one and only." Kurama whispered quietly and both leaned in for a kiss. Under the gaze of the very same moon as Kuwabara and Yukina and the glimmer of the waves shined the couple. Kurama gently kissed Shizuru's lips and after a while they both leaned back and just hugged each other. "Thank the heavens for now I can spend every last waking second of my life with you." Kurama smiled sincerely. "Kurama you're just the sweetest guy ever and I'm glad because I wouldn't want to spend the rest of every waking second with anyone else but you." Shizuru said and kissed him one last time. "Alright now we truly must head back." Kurama said and swooped Shizuru off her feet. Shizuru laughed and smiled at Kurama and with that Kurama raced off with Shizuru cuddled in his arms.

Everyone meanwhile back in the elevator were pissed off that the lights came back on for one they were comfortable and for two there eyes didn't like the surprise of the lights. "Well no use in trying to get back to sleep! The only thing now I'm worried about is my stomach! I'm starved!" Yusuke grumbled as he placed his hand on his grumbling stomach. Everyone else in the room automatically sweat dropped in disapproval. "Why do I have a feeling everyone is just so darned against me?" Yusuke grumbled grouchily. "Oh come on now Yusuke you know we all love you but your growling stomach is just too funny." Keiko said as she covered her mouth to prevent her from laughing her head off. Botan and Hiei were both snickering and holding in their laughter. "Foolish detective always thinking of his stomach before anything or anyone else." Hiei said with a cocky laugh. (Of course this is Hiei we are dealing with we must keep it cocky) "So what shorty look at you always thinking of his ego before anything that actually matters." Yusuke glared. "Oh no not this again." Keiko sweat dropped while Botan nodded in agreement.

Kurama and Shizuru finally ran into the hotel. Kurama then set her down again. "Come on let's get inside our rooms before everyone goes fanatic." Shizuru said. "Yes your right and Shizuru?" Kurama said. "Yes?" Shizuru asked calmly. "I love you." Kurama said and gently kissed her lips. A tear dropped from Shizuru's sparkling eyes. "And Kurama I love you too." She smiled and clenched to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

Author's Notes: Hey everyone thanks again I hope you liked it I really worked hard on it! By the way I just noticed I have over 100 reviews thank you so much you guys rock and I'm sorry I've been punished for a while and that's why I couldn't update! The next one all Yusuke and Keiko and Hiei and Botan lovers don't want to miss because we're going to have plenty of fluff on them! I hope you all liked it tell me what you thought of it thanks again Love you all! Jackie


	13. The Distance Between Love

**_The Girls We Met In Hawaii_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Haku Sho.**

**_Keiko: Hey everyone again! You are probably all dying to know what's going to happen!_**

**_Yusuke: Guess what? I guess since we all live far away from each other and our vacations are going to end within a month we are all going to have to go back home!_**

**_Botan: Therefore we all have to leave each other, and go back. But, we are all in love although we won't admit it! So how can we continue to love the one person we won't ever be able to see!_**

**_Hiei: Do I have to say this sappy line?_**

**_Botan: Uh…Hiei yes hurry it up and say it._**

**_Hiei: This is pathetic._**

**_Botan: Hiei just say it! Or no more kisses!_**

**_Hiei: I hate you you know that?_**

**_Botan: I love you too!_**

**_Hiei: in dead voice tone How will we ever be able to keep our love alive through our distance?_**

**_Botan: Um…Hiei you could have had a little more feeling to it._**

**_Hiei: I did what you asked now let's shut up and let the people read before I get angry._**

**_Botan and Keiko: Well what he said please keep reading!_**

**_Yusuke: Awe isn't it so cute when Hiei is acting mad. bursts out in laughter_**

**_Hiei: I'll kill you detective come back!_**

**_Keiko and Botan: laughing You got to love them!_**

**Now I definitely lost track of all the reviews so all I can say is thank you to all of you that did review! You all were so great about it all! I am so sorry for not returning I totally forgot because of school! Everyone that has been waiting I am deeply sorry! If you have any suggestions please let me know and please forgive me all! It is up to you do you want me to continue my story or just drop it?? Love you all! Jackie !**

**Ch.13 The Distance Between Love**

**Reader's POV**

Shizuru and Kurama had walked into the hotel room finding out that they weren't the only ones that had stayed out late. Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei and Botan were no where to be found. The only ones that were there were but the couple themselves and the other currently sleeping couple Kuwabara and Yukina. "Kurama, where could the others be?"

Shizuru asked worriedly. "Well for sure they aren't all out late because they confessed their love to each other. What could have happened?" Kurama wondered out loud.

"Should we go and look for them?" Shizuru asked. "Well to tell you the truth, we should get some rest; especially you, we have to find out where we are all going to sleep, and most of all they are all old enough to take care of themselves. Don't worry I'm sure they are all just fine, now go get some sleep." Kurama warmly smiled. "But," Shizuru protested. "No buts, we'll do what Kuwabara and Yukina did; I'll sleep on the couch." Kurama hushed Shizuru. Finally, Shizuru nodded and quietly walked into her room followed by HER Kurama. They quietly got ready for bed and just wondered what could have happened to the other four.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- -

Grumble, Grumble "Sorry bout' that." Yusuke said dizzily as he placed a hand on his stomach, hoping it would stop it from grumbling. Keiko placed a hand near her mouth and let a soft giggle escape from her lips. "Yusuke!" She laughed. "What? Can I help it?" Yusuke asked defending. Keiko crept close to Yusuke's face and stared right into his eyes. They were merely close enough to kiss. Then Keiko smiled at him. "Yes, Yusuke, you can't help it but it's just so funny!" She laughed in his face. Yusuke fell flat on his back. 'Awe man, she just had to be so close to my face; near enough to kiss; the next second she's laughing in my face!' Yusuke thought murderously but then smiled at how cute she looked.

"Hmm!" Botan smiled. "What are you so happy about?" Hiei asked, turning back into the cold hearted grouch he was and will always be. (But hey ladies don't we all love him that way anyway! ) "For one thing those two are just so cute, for two why are you always so grumpy?" Botan laughed lightly. Hiei hissed back a death glare. "I'm not grumpy." He growled. "No? Then what are you?" Botan smiled cutely. 'Uh, I can't even get mad at her and if I am it doesn't even last, darn you Botan for giving me this cursed and disgusting feeling.' Hiei thought and continued to stare at her. "I'm…" He said thinking. "Grumpy!" Botan laughed happily. Hiei just smiled carelessly at her but, then frowned when he noticed he had just smiled; and what he didn't like was the fact that it wasn't one of his famous evil smirks it was a gentle smile.

'He smiled?' Botan gasped. Botan was going to question the now nervous Hiei but

before she could Yusukes stomach echoed through the elevator making her forget.

'Thank goodness for that detectives arrogance and stupidity; I have to admit it I owe

him one.' Hiei smirked evilly bringing back his old self.

"Guys I'm not going to make it." Yusuke said dizzily and anime style collapsed onto his

face. "Oh Yusuke, we're all hungry, we all have to hang on tonight." Keiko said.

Everyone pulled towards each other and huddled together although Botan had to drag

Hiei. "So how long are you guy's staying here? Surely you don't live here." Botan said.

"For a month then we're heading back to wherever the hell we came from." Yusuke

said carelessly. Then it hit then all, it hit them all like a bullet, it made everyone of their

hearts shatter to pieces. "Back to where you came from…" Keiko whispered lowering

her head.

Everyone stayed silent not knowing what to do. The truth was they all didn't belong

there; they all lived in another state and soon would have to leave the ones they loved

for good.

'I guess this whole time it was a fairy tale, how could I possibly think it would work?

We live apart, how can our relationship survive through our distance?' Was the question

that raced through all of their minds. 'Wait, no, it doesn't matter I'm not in…love.' They

all denied. (Don't you love it when they are in denial? Don't worry I'll make their distant

love work )

"What are you fools all quiet about?" Hiei asked trying to crack the silence. "Hiei…"

Botan said tears trimming in her eyes. She slowly sunk into his arms. Hiei not having the

heart to hurt her, held her, closing his eyes, and savoring every last second he'd have

with her. She sobbed, letting all her tears and worries run free. Hiei pushed her close

and hushed her not to worry. "I promise everything will be alright." He said tightening his

grip around her.

Both girls cried softly. Yusuke shot Hiei a look that clearly said 'What are we going to

do?' Hiei just frowned and shook his head. "There is nothing we can do." Hiei

whispered.

Random lady walks in "Zis can not be happening! Zis' is an outrage! Oh sorry about

dat' I be leaving now go back to your sappy love moment." Everyone sweat drops.

(hahaha I'm sorry while I was typing this me and my sister said that and then I had to

add it in we do a lot of crazy stuff sorry ok now back to what really happens)

'This can't be happening.' Keiko thought realizing it all. "Yusuke…the volleyball…

Hawaii…everything we ever did…never meant anything." Keiko whispered choking

back tears with every word she said. "Uh Keiko, I can't see you like this…come here."

Yusuke said opening his arms to her. Keiko finally not being able to hold back the tears

let them loosely fall from her eyes. Yusuke hugged her to his body and slowly pat her

Hair, to reassure everything would work out.

The girls soon enough cried themselves back to sleep. The boys stayed up holding them.

"Yusuke, you know there is clearly nothing we can do." Hiei stated as soon as they both

checked and were reassured that the girls were sound asleep. "Hiei, I'm starting to

actually believe that I am in love, I don't know what to do." Yusuke said seriously.

"You don't have to tell me that." Hiei said lowering his gaze. "I am truly becoming

weak." He finished off. "What? Hiei!?! So I'm not the only idiot." Yusuke said

surprised. "So it seems." Hiei grinned.

After a period of silence Yusuke spoke up. "Hey Hiei, we could always kidnap them."

Yusuke chuckled. "Not a bad idea." Hiei smiled. "I like following the crime ways and

kidnapping is a crime, I am now all ears." He said evilly. "Hiei, we can't, don't even

think of it, but how can we keep in contact with them?" Yusuke wondered. "I have no

idea." Hiei said. "Well then I guess all we can do is enjoy our last month with them."

Yusuke smiled. "Then what?" Hiei barged. "I don't know! What am I supposed to do

beg her for her screename and talk to her through E-mail?" Yusuke growled. "It could

work." Yusuke and Hiei said dumbly and yet enlightened.

"This is pathetic you know that Hiei?" Yusuke said about ready to give up. "I hear you

detective." Hiei said agitated. "Let's just get some sleep and just forget about it."

Yusuke finally decided. "Fine by me, besides talking about pathetic onna's is just a

waste of time, nothing more." He sighed evilly. "You'll never learn." Yusuke sighed.

Sleep soon overtook them all and then daylight had finally arrived. "Alright men we're

done here." One of the workers said as the elevator opened. They finally had been able

to open the elevator. "Awe how cute." One co-worker grinned as he looked to see

what was in the elevator. There they were all huddled together, sound asleep, peaceful

expressions, with such an innocent, peaceful, and yet loving, dreamy look plastered on

each one of their faces. "We better leave them alone; let them leave when they wake up.

Aren't they quite the couples." The workers grinned and laughed while one even

snapped a picture of them all looking comfy. They all then hurriedly ran off and left the

four to dream away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

The others had all awoken already. Shizuru and Yukina had made breakfast already

while the two boys crawled sleepily to the table. "Where are they?" They heard Yukina

ask Shizuru in the kitchen. (Referring to Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, and Hiei.) "I don't

know. I'm exhausted; it's too hard to take in all this information." Shizuru sighed. They

heard a slight bang coming from the dining room. They quickly ran in to find two dopish,

drooling, boys sleeping on the tables, smack-dab on their breakfast and all. Shizuru and

Yukina both gave an amused smile. "I think they are the ones that took in too much

info." Yukina laughed. "Maybe they just couldn't handle the fact that they love us."

Shizuru smiled and winked to them teasingly although she knew they were sound asleep.

"Oh well, shall we eat?" Yukina smiled. "You know it girl." Shizuru grinned and both sat

down to enjoy some eggs, toast, waffles, home fries, and to gulp it all down they drank

orange juice!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone thanks again I hope you liked it I really worked hard on it! Sorry I had to cut it short this chapter so I could get it to you! By the way I just noticed I have over 100 reviews thank you so much you guys rock and I'm sorry I've been punished for a while and that's why I couldn't update! The next one all Yusuke and Keiko and Hiei and Botan lovers don't want to miss because we're going to have plenty of fluff on them! I hope you all liked it tell me what you thought of it thanks again! Remember please tell me any suggestions or tell me if I should just forget about the story! Love you all! Jackie**


	14. Blackmail Icecream and a Snapshot to nev...

**_The Girls We Met In Hawaii_**

**Disclaimer: Alright now the only way I could say I owned Yu Yu Haku Sho was if it was April Fools Day and it sure doesn't look it to me so sad to say I do not own Yu Yu Haku Sho. **

_Yusuke- Wow we are really getting far on this._

_Keiko- I agree with you Yusuke!_

_Botan- We are going to leave this up to you, we can stretch this out to about 22 chapters if you guys would like or we could make it end in about two more chapters its up to you guys which one?_

_Hiei- Its up to you, you better vote or I'll kill you!_

_Botan- Hiei no more kisses!_

_Hiei- I mean…pretty please review!_

_Botan- That's better._

_Yusuke- That's right Hiei act like a mutt for your woman how pathetic!_

_Keiko- Shut up Yusuke that's so cute!_

_Yusuke- Yes maam gulp just don't give me the couch!_

_Hiei- Now who's the mutt?_

_Keiko and Botan- Girls Rule!_

_Everyone- Please Read the Fanfic!_

**Ch.14 Blackmail Sweet dreams Yusuke and Hiei!**

**I gotta hand it to all you reviewers I've never seen such great people as you! You are all just so great and I thank you all so much! Oh and one of my most awesome reviewers mentioned this and I knew someone would ask of it sooner or later. Why Hiei always calls Yusuke a detective is seriously because I love the way Hiei says that its sort of like his nickname but if you all would like he can be the spirit detective if one of you could all tell me if you want them to be the spirit world team (you know Team Urameshi) with spirit powers and all let me know alright? !**

**And now for all my lovely reviewers that do not have an E-mail so here is all your notes! Love you all! Jackie !**

_Chica- Hey thanks so much for reviewing for me it's a wonder how you do it! AND BY THE WAY THOSE COOKIES WERE DELICIOUS GIVE ME SOME MORE ILL UPDATE EVERY DAY OF THE WEEK FOR THEM LMAO! Well Yup I hope this was enough fluff and ill keep them coming thank you so much and please keep reading_

_Hiei's Shadow- hahahaha! Thanks so much for that review. Alright I promise I won't forget about my fanfic! You are so sweet thanks at least someone thought my fic was worth waiting for! YAY I WAS MISSED! HUGS OF COURSE ILL READ YOUR FANFICS YOU OF ALL KNOW THAT! WHATS THE STORY CALLED? I cant get into it yet I don't know why, so tell me what's the name of the story alright? Thanks! Please keep reading!_

**Reader's POV**

Blink, BlinkThe mischievous Yusuke in the elevator sleepily rubbed his eyes

open. "Keiko, you know you would look killer in a mini skirt." Yusuke sleepishly

and pigishly grinned while his mouth drooled. Keiko stared at him with wide

eyes. She just woke up to here a guy say that she looked good in a mini skirt?

"You pig where the hell did you get such a disgusting idea?!" Keiko screamed

while smacking all life out of Yusuke. 'Why couldn't I have shut up and kept her

in my arms with my hands in the wrong spots and her head nestled in my neck?'

Yusuke asked himself. "Well let's just say I had sweet dreams." He grinned

before he squeaked and kurplatted to the floor. "SWEET DREAMS?!

AHHHHHHHHHHH I'LL TELL YOU SWEET DREAMS!" Keiko screamed

echoing throughout the elevator.

"Pipe down what's all the racket for?" Hiei growled. "Mhmm, I'm tired." Botan

yawned keeping her head still comfortably placed on Hiei's chest. "He-he, well I

had juicy dreams of Keiko with lots of skin." He pervertedly grinned before

being smacked on the head making him fall to the floor once again. "Show some

skin eh? Well let me tell you, if you want to live you better stop having those

dreams!" Keiko growled menacingly. "But they were so good!" Yusuke whined

before screaming for Keiko's mercy.

"Go get em' Keiko!" Botan cheered from the sidelines as both Yusuke and

Keiko ran around in a circle inside the elevator. "Don't feel bad detective even I

had some wild dream of Botan, skin and all." Hiei grinned. "YOU WHAT!?!"

Botan screamed turning on Hiei. "He-he no need to get angry it was just a little

dream." Hiei tried to bargain as flames bursted through Botan's mouth. "Run,

detective, run, these women are violent!" Hiei screamed before zooming out the

elevator and into the hotel halls. "Wait for me!" Yusuke screamed zooming out

as well followed by two angry, steaming, violent, pyro-flamed, chicks that were

about ready to have some fried chicken. "You better run! Cause, when we get a

hold of you, you won't live to see another day!" The girls fumed while throwing

daggers aimed point black at the guys.

The guys kept jumping and zoomed around the corner followed by the girls.

When the guys suddenly same to a sudden and complete stop. The girls

surprised by this stopped as well to see what was the matter with the two boys.

The boys eyes lit in fear and yet satisfaction. "Uh, you know Keiko that is a

pretty sexy stance you have there." Yusuke reluctantly said while Keiko bonked

him. "Um…ya Botan that's pretty how can I put it." Hiei said while Botan

glared. "Oh…never mind…he-he." Hiei shut his mouth. The girls then wondered

what on earth the boys were staring at. "What…are…you…" The girls trailed

off following the gaze of the boys when their eyes grew wide at what they found

at the end of the gaze.

There hundreds, no what seemed to be millions of pictures littered the walls in

each hallway and every turning corridor. Oh but it wasn't the many pictures that

frightened them it was who was on those millions of pictures. "Oh my gosh…"

Came a squeak through the girls' lips. On the picture was the four of them

together sleeping soundly on the elevator. Hiei was lying against the elevator wall,

his eyes closed, arms wrapped around Botan's waist and thighs, and his lips

resting beside her neck. Botan on the other hand rested her head against his

chest, her arms hugging her to his body, and legs intertwined. Now that was a

sight to see.

(Well it's a sight for us now isn't it?) (Oh ya, before I forget in your reviews if

you would like me to draw the picture I will its up to you because I can draw

stuff easily I just want to know if you want to see what it would like and I'd E-

mail it to you! ) That was a disturbing sight for Botan but Keiko was just as

disturbed. There was Yusuke laying carelessly on the floor, his eyes closed, a

sheepish grin, one hand slightly creeping up Keiko's shirt, the other pulling her

close by her thigh, and last his lips were nestled safely beside her neck. Keiko on

the other hand lay comfortably on Yusukes warm body. She snuggled her head

in his chest, one arm pulled into him, the other hand clutching his shirt, lastly, their

legs were pulled together, intertwined, pulling them towards each other, and

Keiko's lips lay temptingly on his chest. "I…they…me…you…sleeping…" The

girls mumbled before dropping to the floor.

"Woe, looks like they couldn't handle the heat." Yusuke snickered while he

grabbed one picture and neatly placed it inside his jacket. "I am so framing this

when I get back home." He snickered some more while Hiei slipped one in his

pocket. "No one saw that detective, no one." Hiei grinned. Then both knelt

down beside the girls to make sure they were alright. "Keiko, come on its not

that bad sleeping on me now is it?" Yusuke asked while waving his hand in front

of her face. "Should I even answer that?" Hiei sighed sarcastically. "Ya, well at

least I wasn't drooping on her like you were!" Yusuke fought. "Well at least I

didn't creep my hand up her shirt!" Hiei screamed, "…hey why didn't I think of

that I could've sneaked my hand up Botan's shirt!" He said in shock. Yusuke

sweat dropped, "Ok dude, now you're just plain scary, I only act pervertedly

stupid." He said in shock.

"Looks like I found a partner in crime, so Hiei you up for it?" Yusuke grinned.

"You know it detective." Hiei slyly grinned. "Task one, to wake up these fine

delicacy's, I mean delicates, we must find an extremely perverted plan to

perform on them." Yusuke noted while drooling pigishly. "And what would this

plan be?" Hiei asked. "You'll see." Yusuke grinned tremendously.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a while later the boys had finally awoken. The girls were relaxing on the

couch, dreaming of…ICECREAM?! "Hey girls, it is such a beautiful day."

Kuwabara beamed. "Indeed it is…what shall we do today since we have no

idea what happened to Yusuke and the others." Kurama asked. The girls rolled

over and with sad, sparkly, kawaii eyes they squeaked, "Ice-cream! Pretty

please, we want ice-cream!" The boys stared at the girls with sweat drops

forming. "What you want what?" Kurama asked thinking he hadn't heard

correct. "Please Kurama, Please Kuwabara we want ice-cream!" The girls

screamed, whined, and begged. "Alright, alright, no need to beg, you know we

can't resist, come on let's go get some ice-cream." Kurama smiled. "Yay!" The

girls cheered and jumped off the couch and into their arms. "What are we waiting

for let's go get ice-cream!" Shizuru smiled. "Ya, I want cotton candy! Mmm!"

Yukina chirped. "Cookie dough!" Shizuru cheered, both girls acting as little

children.

"Come on girls it appears that you NEED ice-cream, so ice-cream you shall

have!" Kurama grinned. The girls quickly grabbed their coats, gave a quick peck

on the cheek, and rushed out the door followed by two shocked and flushed

boys. When the boys came out they found the girls snickering under their breath

and trying to hold in what looked like a marathon of laughter. "What's so funny?"

Kurama and Kuwabara asked while the girls began to burst in laughter and

point. The boys followed their fingers with their eyes landing on the walls. "Oh

my." Kurama said trying not to laugh. Kuwabara had already begun to crack up,

rolling on the floor, crying out in laughter, which soon Kurama and the girls had

joined him. "Yusuke…you…sucker…even…even…SHORTY!" Kuwabara

howled with laughter gasping in between words for air.

"Not…only them…LOOK AT KEIKO AND BOTAN!" Shizuru and Yukina

bursted in laughter, collapsing to the floor once again. "I guess that answers our

question as to where they've been!" They all screeched. There they were

laughing of course at the many pictures that by now was on every single wall in

the entire hotel and in every near parking lot. Kuwabara then ripped off one

picture and placed it in his pocket and then he cheaply grinned, "Blackmail."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Just a heads up, I'm sorry but on this one chapter Hiei is going to be a little

OOC sorry just got to get some perverted scenes in here, you all understand I'm

sure, right? .) The sun was shining, and the ocean glistened as the rays of the sun

touched the window panes in every hall, and shined upon two extremely

mischievous boys and two unconscious girls. "Are you sure about this

detective?" Hiei asked. "I've never been so sure about something in my life as I

am now about this." Yusuke grinned. "Alright, but we had better get ready to run

for our lives." Hiei smiled and Yusuke nodded. "Sorry babe, you gotta' forgive

me for this one." Yusuke mumbled before both boys snaked their hands up the

girls skirts and just before they were about to touch what they had been

searching for, the girls eyes flashed open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

came a screeching yelp echoing across the world. "I wonder what that could

be." A farmer in Ohio whispered while getting hay for the horses. WHACK

"Ouch!" Yusuke and Hiei whined, while placing their hands on their offended

cheeks. "Yusuke you jerk!" Keiko screamed, her face flushed red with

embarrassment and anger. "Who do you think you are, you disgusting pig!"

Botan growled and with that both girls turned on their heels and stomped off. 'It

sure was worth it.' The boys grinned but then frowned when they saw the girls

leave them. "Keiko, Keiko, come on Keiko, KEIKO!" Yusuke screamed,

chasing after Keiko. "No, no, Yusuke, like this, Botan, BOTAN, come back

here at once! Don't feel bad you have a well toned A-," Hiei was about to say

when a shoe flung at his face, pounding him to the shiny, polished, flooring.

"Ouchy that has got to hurt." Yusuke shook his head. "Mommy, can I have a

lollipop with birdies?" Hiei mumbled as his eyes spinned.

"Serves you right!" The girls crowed and turned into the next corridor. "Hey you

chicks, aren't you the ones sleeping with those punks?" Two boys asked

pointing to the many pictures. The girls boiled up, "THAT'S IT! DIE!" They

screamed ripping the pictures off the walls and chasing the boys away. The boys

Yusuke and Hiei watched from a distance, glad that they weren't the boys that

had said that to them. "I swear those girls are so cute when they are angry." The

boys stared, grinning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By then the others already were sitting down at an Ice-cream shop, enjoying the

many flavors of ice-cream. "This is really good." Yukina beamed. "Mhmm." The

rest agreed. "I just hope the other girls will be back soon, we are supposed to go

to the beach club tomorrow." Shizuru recalled. "Oh your right." Yukina

remembered. "Don't worry they'll come back to the hotel before you know it."

Kurama slyly grinned. "You never know, I think they are having plenty of fun

where they are." Kuwabara evilly cackled while Yukina playfully nudged him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Awe girls we're sorry." Yusuke said as both men stalked the girls back to their

hotel room. "That's the second time you've done something like that." Keiko

scolded. "Is it our fault that you two just happened to be wearing skin tight skirts

that complimented your body, while you were knocked out cold?" Hiei growled,

to get another free smack across his face.

Hours had passed already, the four had found their way into their hotel and saw

that the others had left. The girls sat in silence on the couch. Both girls were

comfortably in their PJ's and sat down staring at absolutely nothing. The boys

had been sitting on their soft beds located in the living room. They were wearing

their boxers and T-shirt. (Yes I know they must look so cute in that! And yes

girls I know I should've kept the shirt off but how do you think Keiko and Botan

would feel? They'd feel great! LMAO) They were staring at the girls on the

couch. All was silent except the ticking of the clock. Suddenly, two soft yawns

escaped the girls' lips. "I'm kind of tired." Keiko whispered. "Ya I am too."

Botan also yawned. The girls both grabbed a soft, warm, blanket and laid their

heads down on the arm rests of the couch. There was a gape in the middle of the

couch, which caught both boys attention. Hiei mouthed to Yusuke, 'Are you

thinking what I'm thinking?' Yusuke boyishly grinned and with thumbs up he

mouthed, 'You know it.' Both boys at that point got up and walked towards the

couch that the girls were resting on. Both flopped over the couch and landed in

the gape besides the girls making the couch and filled, and of course complete. .

Yusuke then rested his head on Keiko's shoulder; Keiko tiredly opened her eyes

but kept her eyes staring at the armrest. She knew it was Yusuke. "Keiko, I'm

really sorry, you know I would never try to hurt you. Please forgive me." Yusuke

softly whispered in her ear. She quietly grabbed his hand and leaned into him, "I

know Yusuke, I know, I forgive you." She whispered before they both snuggled

closely on the couch surrounded in the warmth of the blankets. 'How could I

possibly apologize to Botan?' Hiei thought as Botan stared at nothingness quietly

and silently. 'She's so peaceful and beautiful.' Hiei thought looking at her fair

complexion. "Botan." Hiei called, she turned and looked at him but kept silent.

"Oh…well…baka onna you always turn me like this, I'm sorry." He said and

began to grumble to himself angrily. Botan smiled at him. She placed her finger

on his lip to stop his rambling, "It's alright Hiei calm down." She giggled. Hiei

looked at her and was about to ask what was so funny but he couldn't help but

smile as well. "Come here." She quietly laughed and both also snuggled in. All

lay close to each other feeling safe and protected. They all fell asleep not having

a clue that their friends had indeed found blackmail.

**Author's Notes: Hey you guys, aren't you surprised I'm actually back and I am not going to leave you like I did last time! Please review and tell me what you thought about it, also remember to tell me if you want them to be team Urameshi or what and if you have any suggestions please let me know. I am soon going to post up two One-Shot stories and another new one. All on the same couples that we all love so much! Thanks again and please keep reading, Love you all! Jackie YusukegurlKeiko**

**_Yusuke- and don't you forget REVIEW!_**


	15. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

_**The Girls We Met In Hawaii**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Haku Sho if I did would I be writing these fanfics?**

_Yusuke- Well Keiko, get writing these people want to know what is going on._

_Keiko- Right, right, don't worry Yusuke I got it!_

_Botan- I think you are all going to enjoy this chapter._

_Hiei- I sure am not!_

_Botan- Put a sock in it Mr. I AM ALWAYS SO GRUMPY!_

_Keiko- sweat drops well alright on with typing!_

_**Now for all of my lovely reviewers that do not have an E-mail for me to contact them!**_

**_Hiei's Shadow- AWE! I miss you so much how's everything going? LOL! Thanks for the awesome compliments! Ya Hiei was a bad boy so he had to get hit with the show! WOW! I swear that made me feel happy! Thank you so much! People like you keep me posting my fanfic and updating! Thank you so much and please keep reading and reviewing for me!_**

**Ch.15 Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!**

**Reader's POV**

It was the next day, all of the others had returned to find two sleeping couples on the

couch. (Obviously the couples on the couch are our lovely Hiei and Botan and Yusuke

and Keiko pairings.) They (as in Kurama, Shizuru, Kuwabara, and Yukina) quietly

laughed and headed to their rooms. They would pick a bone with the sleeping couples

the next day. Finally, it was morning, the sun coming up, stirring all that laid in that one

hotel room.

"Ah! Yusuke, even in your sleep you touch what you're not supposed to touch!" Keiko

screeched, slapping Yusuke off the couch, only to make him reach out to her, making

her crumble down with him. "What's all the commotion?" Shizuru ask rubbing her eyes

of sleep, followed by Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yukina. There they stared at the two

teen-agers that were lying on each other in an awkward position. Keiko immediately

blushed staring at Yusuke in disbelief. For some odd reason they couldn't tear their eyes

away from each other. Kuwabara began to laugh, "Sorry didn't mean to intrude." They

were so close namely Keiko on top of Yusuke not even realizing their surroundings.

THUD A noise cracked the silence making the two break apart; Keiko quickly getting

off of Yusuke. There was Botan and Hiei on the floor who were still sleeping, but with all

the moving they did in their sleep caused them to splat on the floor. "So, Urameshi, what

have you been doing with Keiko hmm?" Kuwabara asked trying to be smug and also

trying to get at something. "Nothing, you idiot." Yusuke said sharply. "Well, I wouldn't

call this nothing." Kuwabara said waving a familiar piece of paper in front of his face.

"Ouch." Botan sighed, rubbing her head, as her eyes flickered open. "Why'd you wake

me onna?" Hiei growled sleepily. "Me? You're the one that kicked me off the couch."

Botan growled back. "No you kicked me off." Hiei fought back when they both turned

their attention to a flapping sound. Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, and Hiei's eyes all flashed

nervously back and forth as they stared at the waving piece of paper that in fact was the

picture of them in the elevator. Without any warning all four jumped to their feet and

began to run after Kuwabara who was zooming in terror, while they reached for the

paper.

"Give it back Kuwabara!" Yusuke screamed. "How the hell did Kuwabaka get a hold

of that?" Hiei glared. "Hey I heard that!" Kuwabara yelled but did not dare to turn.

"Don't ask me!" Yusuke grumbled ignoring Kuwabaras comment. "Duh, they're

everywhere, oh no, where will our reputations be!" The girls dramatized while the boys

rolled their eyes. "That's…It…Kuwabara, you asked for it!" The boys yelled before

tackling the carrot-top down to the floor, while the girls glided by snatching the paper

out of what was now a crippled hand. "Thank you very much." Keiko smiled. "Mission

accomplished." Botan beamed. "Oh girls!" Yukina suddenly remembered. "Hm?" The

two girls turned to see their friend. "Well after an explanation of where you've been,

that…um…well…interesting picture, and what on earth is going on, we have to go to the

beach club remember?" Yukina reminded them.

"Oh my gosh!" The girls gasped totally forgetting. "Oh your right." Botan sighed. "If you

want to know what happened get ready to hear a long story, it's not what you think it

is." Keiko informed them, while Botan nodded to show that what Keiko said she

backed up one hundred percent. "Oh girls you know we got it going on, no need to be

shy, you should tell them how we did it too!" The boys grinned to only get socked in the

eye. "As we were saying." Keiko coughed. "You ready to hear the story." Botan smiled.

"We're all ears." The rest said interested; sweat dropping. "Well it all started with the

blackout…" Keiko began. After an hour had passed the girls had finally wrapped up

their story. "…and so that is why and how that picture came to be." Botan finished

explaining. Everything was completely silent after they had told the story.

Shizuru had a dazed look, Kurama an interested one, Yukina a confused look, and

Kuwabara a laughing, goofy, look. They all thought the story was hilarious and yet

extremely odd. "So that's how this baby came to be." Kuwabara grinned, holding the

picture and admiring it very much. "Hey, where'd you get that from? I thought we took

that from you!" Botan gasped, looking for the picture her and Keiko had taken away

from him. When she searched her last pocket she screamed and pointed at Kuwabara,

"Ah, he's the culprit; he stole the picture from me!" "Get him!" Keiko screamed, before

everyone tackled down Kuwabara. "Ah, HELP ME! MOMMY!" Kuwabara

screeched. "Give it! Give me that picture!" Keiko screamed. Everyone pulled and

shoved at each other. Finally, everyone gave up and collapsed onto each other.

Hiei, being in the collapsed pile of people was beside Kuwabara. "Kuwabaka, thank

you very much." Hiei grinned while grabbing the picture. "Hey shorty give it back!"

Kuwabara screamed struggling to get out of the pile. "No sorry I think I'll pass." Hiei

grinned cockily.

"Hey Keiko." Yusuke called down from the pile of body's. "Ya?" Keiko asked looking

down at Yusuke, "Nice skirt." He grinned sneakily. WHACK "Ouch!" Yusuke

screeched, "That really hurt." Keiko had kicked Yusuke where it hurt most since people

were on top of her she could only kick, and kick she did. "Serves you right! People get

me out of here! I'm stuck near a pervert!" Keiko screamed. "What about me? I'm stuck

near a destructive and perverted when he wants to be demon!" Botan yelped. "You

have a point…alright then, HELP GET _US_ OUT OF HERE!" She coughed. After a

while of kicking and screaming Shizuru and Kurama had managed to get Yukina,

Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke out of the mess, leaving two collapsed and dazed girls.

"Are they going to be ok?" Hiei asked staring at the swirly eyed, passed out, girls. "I

hope so." Yukina said.

"Well, let them rest in the mean time, let's all dress up, and get ready to go to the beach

club!" Shizuru smiled. "Right you are!" Kurama agreed picking Shizuru off the ground

and carrying her back to her room. "Since when have they become all lovey dovey?"

Yusuke asked. "Oh…he-he…it's a long story we'll tell you all later. Believe me you

missed out on a lot of things while you four were out stuck in that elevator." Yukina

smiled mysteriously. "Can I come to?" Kuwabara suddenly asked. "Why sure Kazuma,

I'd love it if you did." Yukina beamed, and then they both disappeared into their own

rooms.

Yusuke shook Keiko as did Hiei to Botan only he shook much rougher. The girls slowly

open their eyes. "Glad your alright, welcome back." Yusuke smiled at Keiko. "Stupid

onna! Wake up!" Hiei screamed. Botan flicked her eyes open and stared at him. "Hiei?"

She asked. "No, I'm your ex-husband." Hiei sighed. "What you are?" Botan screeched.

"Idiot I said that sarcastically!" Hiei growled becoming even more aggravated and

exasperated. "Oh." She said thankfully.

Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, and Hiei were left in the room. They all sat there staring at each

other. They had all truly changed from when they first met, and they were all highly

aware of this. At first they rubbed it off, as they grew closer and closer to each other.

Finally, it was as if they knew each other for years, they had become so comfortable

with each other, almost scaring them. All that happened, causing them to become close

and best friends, they played jokes together, on each other, and then laughed it all off.

They loved each other as best friends, siblings, perhaps even something…_more_.

Yusuke babied Keiko, protected her, comforted her, and even loved her, not letting

anyone hurt her. Hiei had been melted of his black heart, he had grown fond of Botan,

he too protected her and made sure she was safe of harms ways.

As each memory flashed through their mind starting by the volleyball incident, which led

up to many strange encounters, and even up to where they were now, sitting, staring, on

the floor, silent, they couldn't help but smile.

"Come on Keik, we better dress up to." Yusuke smiled, breaking the silence. "Who said

your coming?" She smiled, a glisten in her eye, and a mischievous grin plastered on her

face. "Who says I'm not? You know Keiko I'm going to follow you everywhere so

come on." Yusuke said while swinging Keiko over his shoulder. "Yusuke let me go,

drop me!" She squiggled and squirmed, trying to break free from his grasp, but to no

avail, he was just too strong, cunning, charming, and just too darn cute!

"Hey Hiei?" Botan asked. The fire demon tiredly turned to look at Botan, "Ya, what is

it?" Was all he could say. (Thanks to the reviewers I have decided that they are in fact

spirit detectives.) "Would you follow me everywhere?" She asked cutely. Hiei stared at

her with a grouchy expression. "No, why would I care about following an idiot onna as

yourself?" Botan huffed, "Well excuse me!" She instantly got up to her feet and walked

into her/Hiei's room; making sure to slam the door shut. "That didn't go too well now

did it?" Kurama asked peeking from his door. Hiei glared, throwing a shoe at Kurama.

"Stupid, lowlifes, like I care about her." Hiei muttered as he stomped out of the hotel

room. "Jerk." Botan heaved, behind her closed door, "now what to wear?"

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Shizuru carefully grabbed white tennis shorts and a sleeveless orange halter top, which

she placed on her bed. She would also wear her bathing suit underneath, she thought as

she tied her hair up in a pony tail, and began to dress up. She was in the bathroom

changing, while Kurama changed in the bedroom. It was as is them telling each other that

they loved each other was all just a dream and a midnight fairytale. Shizuru got out of the

bathroom and smiled, "I'm ready!" Kurama grinned, "You look beautiful." She blushed,

'No shit I do.' She thought. (Ok I am kidding I just had to add it in and Leslie pushed

me to it until I did put that in, but she's not conceited.) "Thank you, you look good too."

She smiled. "Let's go." Kurama said holding out his hand to her. She smiled, and

accepted his hand. Both walked out and waited patiently for the rest of the group in the

living room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Botan had already dressed up and worried if Hiei would come with her. She immediately

took off after him, hoping she could catch up to him, or at least find him. When she

exited the hotel she found him, grumbling to himself as always. "Stupid…onna…making

me feel guilty." He silently mumbled. 'I made him feel guilty? But how?' Botan thought

almost amazed. Botan gently and slowly creeped her hand up beside his shoulder.

Before she actually touched him, she stopped, realizing he was speaking again. "I'm so

foolish…I don't understand this anymore, why do I feel so guilty, I didn't do anything

wrong. Then again I shouldn't have yelled at her…I actually wanted to go with them…

with her." He sighed, realizing the truth.

Botan taken aback stood quietly behind him, hugging her arms. Slowly she began to

smile, "Well Hiei if you really want to come I'm not holding you back!" Without even

hearing what Hiei had to say she turned back and ran inside the hotel. Hiei's eyes were

shocked as he stared at her figure running into the hotel. He then cockily smiled while

flicking his hair. "You win onna, you win." Quietly he got up and strode his way back

inside, still wearing his proud stance.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yusuke was inside his and Keiko's room changing while she changed and undressed in

their shared bathroom. After Keiko quickly placed on the last piece of her outfit which

was a tang top, she grabbed her purse, and opened the bathroom door. She quietly

crept up to Yusuke but then stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed he hadn't

finished dressing up. He held his shirt in his hands and was about ready to place it over

his head when he heard a slight crack on the floor. Noticing this, he stopped and turned

around to reveal the rest of his masculine chest. Keiko caught herself staring at him, her

eyes were bewildered. 'Wow, is he hot or what?' She thought, she madly blushed, 'Oh

my gosh did I just think that?' She wondered still not taking her eyes off his chest. I

mean sure she saw him before on the beach but this somehow was different. He first

stared at her noticing what she was staring at, after a while of staring at her to make her

realize what she was doing, he smiled. He had a dopey, funny, and an extremely amused

look plastered on his face. He just thought she was so adorable but he wouldn't let this

offer slip he was going to use this against her and towards his advantage. Slowly he

began to approach her. "What you doing?" He asked smiling creeping his way towards

her. "Haven't you ever seen a guy before?" He asked again inching closer and closer.

Keikos eyes highlighted in fear. "What I didn't do anything." She said in defense. "You

sure were staring; maybe I should leave my shirt off." He smiled. "Yusuke come on they

are waiting for us stop playing around and put on your shirt!" Keiko yelled at him. "Who

says I am playing?" He said, closer, closer. Thump, thump Keiko slowly began to back

up against the door holding her hand out to block him from her. She felt him drop his

shirt in her hands, she gasped up at him, not liking how this looked. 'She's so funny look

at her she really thinks I am going to do something to her!' Yusuke thought laughing to

himself.

"Yusuke! Stop playing around! I'm serious we have to get going now quit it and put

your shirt on." Keiko creaked again. "Well, before you didn't seem to mind me having

my shirt off." He smiled and pressed up against her on the door. Keiko's heart stop

beating feeling his chest, hearing his slow breath, feeling her breath race, and watching

his handsome features brush up against hers. Keiko feeling the heat rise to her head felt

the need to get some space, doing so she gently placed her hand on the door knob,

while still she kept her head facing him, and her body still crushed under his against the

door.

Keiko was breathing hard now, and slowly got ready to turn the knob open. Suddenly,

Yusuke, smiling greatly, began to tickle Keiko non-stop. "Yusuke! Oh my gosh! Yu-."

She was cut off she couldn't help but laugh. "You thought I was going to do something

perverted eh Keiko? I mean Keiko come on I wouldn't ever do that! Are you having fun

now?" Yusuke laughed while still tickling the backed up Keiko. Keiko not realizing how

much movement she was making accidentally turned the knob making the door fly open

into the living room. That was not all it made fly! Yusuke and Keiko came flying through

splatting onto the living room floor.

Hiei and Botan placed a hand to their face to stop them from laughing when they saw

two humans come splatting onto the floor. Kuwabara was already laughing, Kurama

staring amusingly and the other two girls trying to hold it in. "Oh my Keiko I never knew

you felt that way about Yusuke." Yukina smiled innocently.

Keiko blushed, while Yusuke grinned but was embarrassed for Keiko at the same time.

The picture laid out before the rest of their friends was pretty amusing and they couldn't

help but infer on what had happened. "It's not what it looks like!" Keiko squeaked.

"Na, guys don't listen to her it's exactly what it looks like." Yusuke smiled, while Keiko

blushed even more. "Ya I think I'm gonna go with Urameshi." Kuwabara bursted in

laughter.

There before the laughing crew was Yusuke and Keiko laid out in a very awkward way.

Yusuke had his hand placed near Keiko's waist and other ehmm…areas not to mention

his hand lifting her shirt and the fact that he was lying on top of Keiko. Keiko held

Yusukes shirt tightly with one hand while Yusukes chest lay flatly on her, making her

darken her blush.

"I swear its not!" Keiko bellowed. "Oh then would you mind explaining exactly what just

happened?" Botan asked smiling amused. Hiei had already entered the room and smiled

at the two on the floor. "Yes, because if I didn't know better, I'd be thinking you two

were just carrying your relationship to the next level. For starters, Yusuke is not wearing

a shirt, his shirt is in Keiko's hand, there are very little things that could make that occur

other than that explanation. Plus, Yusukes hand is up Keiko's shirt and Yusuke is lying

flat on top of her what more is there to explain? It's exactly what it looks like." Hiei

grinned at how genius he had sounded. "No its not and Yusuke get your hand off of me!

In fact get off of me! I told you to put on your shirt but, no, you couldn't listen!" Keiko

screeched at Yusuke while smacking his hand off of her stomach. "Awe, Keiko admit it

we were taking our relationship to the next level." Yusuke laughed loving to torture

Keiko this way.

"I know Keiko she would never do that. There must be some good explanation."

Shizuru said. "Yes, Keiko what really did happen?" Botan asked. Kurama, Kuwabara,

and Hiei stood back laughing quietly. "Thank you for believing me." Keiko smiled. "Of

course we believe you we were just pulling your leg, plus whatever Yusuke say is true is

nothing but a big fat lie." Yukina laughed. "She is right Yusuke." Kurama chuckled while

Yusuke looked around offended by this comment. "Oh you guys know how to break a

man's soul." Yusuke said dramatically. "Hopefully Keiko your story is true because I

surely can't think of a reason on why you have his shirt in your hands and not on his

chest." Kuwabara laughed with Yukina giving him a light glare.

"Very funny Kuwabara, well obviously I went to go change in the bathroom while

Yusuke changed in our room. Then when I was finished changing I…" Keiko began.

'What do I tell them? Should I tell them the truth? Should I tell them that I was staring at

Yusuke?' Keiko wondered to herself as a blush creeped its way to her face and she

looked at Yusuke as if begging for some help. "What's the blush for Keiko what

happened next?" Kuwabara laughed. Yusuke able to understand Keiko in every way

noticed her eyes on him and understood what she was telling him. He took the hint and

decided that since he really cared for Keiko he'd help her out. Yusuke quickly got off

Keiko.

"Like she said she came in and I was still changing I still hadn't put my shirt on that is

why I don't have my shirt on…Keiko didn't pull it off of me." He added in smiling and

then he continued, "so when I saw her in the room…I decided to play a trick on her and

so I stared at her for a while until I scared her and pushed her back onto the door. Then

after that she had her hand placed on the doorknob so she could run out. I dropped my

shirt in her hands and began to tickle her after she told me a million times for me to put

on my shirt. Then because she was laughing so hard she accidently opened the door

making us both fly out onto the floor…but the hand up her shirt thing was my idea." He

grinned. Keiko slapped him, "Hey it was just a joke I'm playing." Yusuke immediately

said.

"Alright fine we believe you, now let's get going we are going to miss our singing!" Botan

yelled everyone became alert and headed to the door. Keiko when she found Yusukes

eyes on her quietly with a sweet smile mouthed to him 'thank you.' Yusuke nodded with

a smile and whispered to her, "your welcome." She quietly exited the room and Yusuke

smiling at her closed the door behind them.

'What am I going to do? I just keep growing close to her…this just keeps happening

over and over again.' Yusuke thought sadly, almost depressed.

Everyone raced across the street until they entered the beach club. The beach club was

obviously placed right there set on the beach sand. "Oh boy…you girls ready?" Keiko

asked the girls. "You know it! Girls lets kick some tail!" Botan smiled. "What are you all

talking about?" Kuwabara asked dumbly. "What else silly?" Yukina asked. "We ate

going to sing, it was a scheduled concert here." Shizuru laughed. "You mean you girls

sing?' The boys asked stunned and taken aback by this. "Of course we do!" Shizuru

winked at Kurama. "Is there anything else you girls haven't told us that we should

probably know…besides the fact you are famous singers." Hiei wondered loudly. "Hey

buddy…um…we didn't tell them that we're singers too ya know." Yusuke butted in

making the girls also stare back in amazement.

"Now presenting "Hearts Afire-A Girls Life." An announcer said making the spotlight

turn on the girls. "We'll talk about this later…come on girls." Botan informed them. "Hey

everyone are you all ready?" Shizuru screamed to the audience. Making everyone on the

beach scream. They were all outside it was an outside concert on the beach. "Here's a

little song for all these girls out there!" Yukina smiled to the audience. The boys just

stood by the girls sides blankly not knowing what to do.

"We'll sing our newest song Girls Just Wanna Have Fun!" Botan yelled out.

"**_I come home in the morning light. My mother says when you gonna live your _**

**_life right!" Keiko sang out. "Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones!" _**

**_Botan smiled. "And girls they want to have fun." Shizuru smiled while Kurama _**

**_wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh girls just want to have fun." Yukina _**

**_grinned while Kuwabara was stupidly grinning about how hot he thought _**

**_Yukina was. Botan then jumped up in the air and pulled out her cell phone. _**

**_"The phone rings in the middle of the night! My father yells what you gonna do _**

**_with your life!" Botan laughed and winked at Hiei in a teasing manner while _**

**_Hiei just "hnd" back. "Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one!" _**

**_Keiko sang with a wink and thumbs up. Yusuke smiled, she was cute when she _**

**_winked he thought and he then decided to get into the dance as Kurama and _**

**_Kuwabara had done. Even Hiei was thinking this. "But girls they want to have _**

**_fun-oh girls just wanna have fun!" Yukina and Shizuru twirled.  
_**

**_"That's all they really want, Some fun!" Shizuru and Yukina chorused. "When _**

**_the working day is done." Botan and Keiko shrunk to the ground but to their _**

**_surprise Yusuke and Hiei had caught them, with a brilliant smile. "Girls—they _**

**_want to have fun, Oh girls just want to have fun!" The four girls smiled.  
_**

**_Keiko then moved on to the next verse, "Some boys take a beautiful girl, And _**

**_hide her away from the rest of the world." To Keiko's surprise Yusuke walked _**

**_up to her and twirled her in his arms to match the verse that she sung. "I better _**

**_hide you then." He whispered into her ear. "I want to be the one to walk in the _**

**_sun!" Botan smiled as Hiei picked her up and threw her up and onto the sand _**

**_with him being the one to land holding her. "Oh girls they want to have fun!" _**

**_Yukina sang and jumped down into the sand followed by Kuwabara. "Oh girls _**

**_they want to have fun!" Shizuru repeated doing the same and jumping down to _**

**_the sand with Kurama being the one to swoop her off her feet. "That's all they _**

**_really want!" Keiko laughed while Yusuke and her joined the rest of the group _**

**_on the beach. "Some fun!" They sang running beside the ocean. "When the _**

**_working day is done! Girls—they want to have fun!" They once again chorused _**

**_while the boys all picked the girls up and ran up to the coastline, where the _**

**_water rimmed nearby. "Oh girls just want to have fun, They want to have fun, _**

**_They want to have fun..." They sung until the boys all one by one dropped the _**

**_girls down into the water, forming a huge splash. The boys began to laugh until _**

**_they saw four female figures rise from the clearance of the water. Slowly as they _**

**_rose up with clenched fists filled with sand, a glare clashing the boys, and a _**

**_smile of mischief, the girls sung the last line with a smile that told the boys they _**

**_had better run. "Oh girls just wanna have fun" _**

**Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long to update I was working on my other story which I will post soon! I hope you all liked it tell me what you think of it! I made it longer than usual! Please read and review! Love you all! Jackie **


	16. A Night To Remember! A Movie To Remain! ...

**_The Girls We Met In Hawaii_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Haku Sho if I did would I be writing these fanfics?**

_Yusuke- We are going to have so many chapters to this story its not even going to be funny!_

_Keiko- For once he is right! We are going to have various things happen before I end it!_

_Botan- That includes, random scenes, romantic walks, accident happenings, (hint-hint), humorous positions, sleepovers, fantasies and legends, sweet dances, first kisses, confessions, and of course much more, and lastly the end, in which our story will be wrapped up in a tragic ending. _

_Hiei- Botan why must you always dramatize?_

_Botan- Be quiet you! You don't even know what I am talking about so zip it!_

_Yukina- Why do they always fight so much?_

_Kuwabara- They can't act like a mature couple as we do baby!_

_Shizuru- You mature? That's a laugh little bro._

_Kurama- Your sister does have a point._

_Kuwabara- Zip it lover boy you only agree because you lovvvvvvvvve her._

_sweat drops Keiko- I think I'll begin the story right about now. Yusuke nods vigorously -behind the scenes- windows crashing, loud unruly noises, banging, stomping, yells, shouts, screeches, and screaming of pain. _

**_Now for all of my lovely reviewers that do not have an E-mail for me to contact them! I AM SO SORRY IF I DID NOT THANK YOU BUT MY E-MAIL HAS BEEN CHANGED AND DELETED SO I DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT YOU REVIEWED FOR ME BUT I AM THANKFUL ANYWAY!!_**

**Ch.16 A Night To Remember! A Movie To Remain! & A Secret To Be Hidden! **

**Reader's POV**

They had all recently returned from the beach, laughing, namely that is, the girls that were laughing

ever since they attacked the boys after they were thrown into the water. The boys had enjoyed

running but did not enjoy when they actually were beaten until they turned colors of purple and blue.

They had all returned back at home and were ready to undress and crash in together. "Hey, guys I

have an idea!" Kuwabara said destroying the silence. "OoooooO did you hear that the buffoon has

an idea and what may that be?" Yusuke asked laughing half-heartedly. "Hey watch it Urameshi I am

not a buffoon! Anyway, how about we all go dress up into something comfortable and crash on the

couch, with a night filled of popcorn and movies!" Kuwabara said this with a grinning smirk at how

ingenious he sounded. Everyone looked thoughtful at this liking the sound of one day to relax and

enjoy their night.

"I agree with Kuwabara." Yukina smiled. "Aw, thanks babe." Kuwabara said hugging Yukina

closely. Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, and Hiei all quietly glanced at each other, and then Yusuke spoke on

behalf of them. "Um, don't mind my asking but are we missing something?"

"Oh, I forgot, we haven't told you about-" Kuwabara was cut off by Kurama and Shizuru who were

covering his mouth. Although they had already admitted their love for each other it was as if it were

all still but a single secret crept up in one's heart. "What Kuwabara meant to say is what are we

waiting for lets go get ready!" Yukina chirped and quietly dragged the mumbling Kuwabara away.

"Shall we go?" Kurama asked Shizuru. "Of course and Yusuke, Keiko, try not to have a repeat of

last time we don't need you to next time think of a much more vivid story." Shizuru winked before

walking away. Yusuke and Keiko out of the corner of their eyes glanced at each other and blushed

lightly. "Come on Keiko." Yusuke said while Keiko nodded quickly and ran into their room.

Botan and Hiei were still left silently standing in the room. "I thought you weren't going to go with us

to the beach club." Botan smiled, remembering the fun they had splashing in the cerulean ocean,

splattered with dots of colorful coral. "Shut up fairy, you talk too much." He grouchily said. "I know

you love me!" Botan smiled bubbly. "You wish." He sighed. "Whatever Hiei I am not going to let

your pathetic mood get the best of me!" Botan pouted. "Alright then." He said quietly and entered

their room followed by a storming clash of foot stomps created by the one and only Botan. "You

know what you need to learn some manners." Botan yelled at him. "And you know what you need

to learn, how to keep your mouth shut." Hiei grumpily muttered. Botan lightly pulling her hair out of

frustration screeched and ran into the bathroom to change, making sure to slam the door and yell,

"CURSE YOU HIEI!" "…Yes, I do love you too." He laughed, knowing that cursing was what he

did best.

"Yay! Tonight is going to be filled with blankets and soft pillows and yummy snacks!" Keiko chirped

to herself smiling happily.

"A night filled with movies and junk food!" Shizuru grinned.

"Romantic scenes and popcorn and even ice cream!" Yukina smiled.

"The night when we kick the boy's asses and teach them a lesson!" Botan grinned happily.

"A night in which Yukina and I can spend time together so I can show her how much I lover her."

Kuwabara said thinking of what he would do.

"A night filled of roses, glistening stars, and romantic creation." Kurama said.

"A night filled of annoying those wenches, making them angry and destroying their lives." Hiei

grinned even more.

"A night filled of perverted thoughts, cute girls in PJ's, things to be touched, and time to snuggle in."

Yusuke laughed.

"This is going to be a night to remember!" They all squealed. (The girls squealed I don't think boys

can squeal ;)

Yukina quickly slipped into soft silky turquoise and yellow pajamas. She walked quietly out of the

bathroom and sneaked past Kuwabara who was still deciding what would look best on him. "Now

to talk to the other girls. We have to put this sleepover together." She smiled to herself as she leaned

against the closed door. She stood in the living room by herself and quickly skipped to the kitchen.

"I might as well get the cooking started." She chirped grabbing popcorn, pots and pans, and any

other type of junk food that would be needed for an ultimate sleep over.

Shizuru crept out into the kitchen wearing orange and red pajamas, illuminating her fair complexion.

She sniffed the air, "Someone is cooking up some trouble in their." She laughed peeking her head

into the kitchen to see Yukina jumping about in the kitchen. "Hey Shizuru." Yukina smiled turning to

look at her friend. "Hey there, do you need some help?" Shizuru asked. "Actually, that would be

kind of you I was just waiting until all four girls are here so we can plan it all. I think it should be fun."

Yukina smiled. "I agree, now who's up for some pizza? That is pizza my style!" Shizuru winked.

"Did we hear you say pizza your style? You mean the yummy, crunchy, triple cheese, filled cheese

crust, with triple combo, pizza fiasco?" Yukina and Shizuru heard, making them turn, to find two

drooling girls, smiling with starry eyes. "Yes, Keiko, yes, Botan, that's the one." Shizuru laughed and

got out her tools, while Keiko and Botan collapsed. "Our favorite!" They chorused and hugged

Shizuru and Yukina.

"Now, Botan let's see what we can do!" Keiko smiled, loving the idea of the sleepover already. She

was in silky, pink and baby blue pajamas with yellow flowers, while Botan wore green and pink, and

blue moons, on her pajamas. All four girls wore silky robes to hide their bodies and soft furry

slippers, to spunk their style. "What are we waiting for? Let's cook!" Botan smiled raising the

spatula.

The boys had all decided to dress up later they first wanted to be the ones to rent the movies. "Hey

girls wherever the hell you are we are going to rent the movies alright!" Yusuke shouted throughout

the hotel. "Alright Yusuke, take your time and don't pick stupid movies!" Keiko yelled back from

the kitchen. "No of course not!" Yusuke yelled. "We'll just have a little fun with what we choose."

He whispered. "Can we move on detective?" Hiei glared, bored out of his mind. "Ya, ya, sure Hiei,

come on guys." Yusuke said waving his hand, to motion them to follow. "We'll be back ladies

before you know it." Kurama said and closed the solid oak door shut.

"Boys…." The girls whispered and shook their head in disapproval.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

-

"Hey and then how about we get a karaoke machine?" Kuwabara yelled in the car that was

currently screeching through the highways, crashing into almost everything. "Or maybe some ice-

skates!" He continued. "I think you were better off with the first idea." Hiei sighed, crossing his arms

and sitting in the zooming car patiently. "Yusuke, I don't think this is a good idea of having you drive!

Why did we choose you and not me to drive again?" Kurama screeched, as they hit a pole. Yusuke

laughed evilly, "That's because fox boy, your no fun, wooooo yeeeeeha!" Yusuke laughed. "Maybe

because I do not want to die yet!" Kurama screamed loudly as they hit a fire extinguisher and a little

old lady started to curse at them. "Come on guys we're the Rekai Tentai! We're not going

anywhere!" Yusuke laughed and barked curses at all the people screaming at him.

"You do realize how foolish we are to not tell the girls that we are the Rekai Tentai." Hiei said still

remaining calm even in the almost burned town. "We'll tell them when we're ready." Yusuke

shrugged it off. "I don't think they are going to be too happy that they are friends with spirit energy

sword fighter, fox demon that was nothing but a conniving stealer and murderer, a kick ass fire

demon that has a deadly sword, and a spirit detective that blasts demons back into hell, by just using

his finger." Kuwabara yelled at all of them. "For once I have to agree with the oaf." Hiei sighed.

"Yes, they won't trust us anymore." Kurama said not liking the idea of breaking it to Shizuru.

"Well they didn't tell us that they were singers." Yusuke said trying to defend himself from the

overwhelming guilt that filled him. "Yusuke neither did we. This makes us even, but now the fact we

didn't tell them of the Rekai Tentai that makes our weight drop. In other words being singers and

being defenders of the world are two different things being a singer is something minor compared to

what we are. Yusuke, we have to tell them soon." Kurama stated seriously. "Awe man you guys are

ruining my day." Yusuke huffed, slowing down on the road.

"Thank goodness, I was going to throw up if you drove any farther." Hiei said angry of course. They

slowly approached a nearby store that had in golden bold letters the words 'Rent a Movie Rent it

Right', on the outside walls were posted many brightly collaged pictures of the newest movies. "Pfft-

what a stupid title for a movie rental." Yusuke huffed. "I agree with the detective then again this place

is owned by none other than humans what can you expect?" Hiei said plainly, dissing the entire

human race. "It is amazing what you two think up." Kurama sweat dropped while Kuwabara busily

stared outside the window and glanced at all the, what he called, 'pretty pictures'.

"What are we going to pick for movies?" Kuwabara shrieked oddly with laughter. "What's so

funny?" Yusuke asked skeptically. "Nothing…only that!" Kuwabara said pointing to a very well

known picture. "It seems you guys are famous and now have a movie on you!" Kuwabara howled

with laughter. In the Rent a Movie windows they approached had a huge picture printed of the well

known picture on the elevator and bold words saying 'The Girls We Met In Hawaii.' It was brightly

colored and even had another picture beside it including the pictures of Shizuru, Yukina, Kurama,

and even Kuwabara. "Just great…we're famous now." Yusuke sighed while opening the car door

followed by the rest of the boys. Once they all were out of the car they calmly as if nothing happened

entered the movie rental store.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The girls back at home, were almost done setting up for their long awaited party. Keiko jumped

from pillow to pillow until she reached the coffee table that was surrounded by countless pillows that

lay about. There were fluffy white soft pillows everywhere! "There!" Keiko smiled placing a popcorn

bowl down onto the coffee table. "What do we have left!" Botan pounced onto the pillows. "Well

how about we leave that up to the cooks!" Keiko laughed. "Good idea! Hey I have an idea how

about we make our yummy deserts?" Botan beamed while hanging up a golden streamer and

florescent colored balloons. "That's a great idea!" Keiko laughed as both stumbled to stand up but

countless times failed due to the softness of the pillows. Both girls slowly crawled into the kitchen to

find the amused looks on their other two best friends.

"Care for a hand?" Shizuru laughed holding out her hand. Both girls on the floor laughed and reached

for the hands Yukina and Shizuru had offered. When they were all up on their feet, the girls grabbed

their baking objects and began to whip together their famous desserts.

Meanwhile the boys had entered the rent a movie store, with the jingle of the tiny golden bell, they

suddenly received many stares; people quietly stared at them and dropped their purses or got out

their autograph books. Everyone seemed to just look blankly at each other not knowing what to do

or say until one overwhelmed girl had to make an uproar. "Everyone these are the guys that star in

that movie and they are the singers of the Flaming Rekai Tentai!" She screamed pumping energy into

every illuminating soul in that room. "It's them!" Another screamed. Soon the crowd rushed up to

the boys racing after them giving the boys the cue to make a grand exit as they did their entrance.

"What the hell?" Hiei screamed pushing a girl to the floor. "Here keep the tip." Yusuke screeched

grabbing a set of movies quickly and diving for the door. The same jingling golden bell made an

extended tinkle sound as the door was frantically opened by the anxious running boys, followed by a

rushing mob.

"They are so dreamy!" Some girls sighed and fainted. "Get them!" The others rampaged on. The

young, handsome, teenagers jumped overhead, ran across countless cars, and were even forced to

leap off many nearby buildings. "He stepped on my car!" A girl sighed dreamily hugging her car.

"This way!" Kurama yelled while the others nodded. "Hey you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

Yusuke asked turning to the other guys. "What are we waiting for? It's time to steal what we need."

Hiei grinned. "Hey are you sure we are supposed to do that?" Kuwabara asked. "Duh, Kuwabara

that's the point we're not supposed to! Sorry guys we'll just be borrowing this for a while." Yusuke

said hopping onto one of the nearby motorcycles and quickly starting it up. The other boys followed

his motion and by the time the owners had run out to screech at them, it was already too late, our

Rekai Tentai had already zoomed off. "Hey that's mine!" One of the men yelled while his nearby

wife squealed to herself. "It's the Rekai Tentai!"

"Now this is going to be fun!" Yusuke said turning to stick his tongue at the growling men behind.

"Hey Urameshi what about our car?" Kuwabara asked. "We'll go back for it when it's safe to!"

Kurama replied, spinning around the curve. "Yes, there is no way I can survive going back there

without slitting a swooning girl's throat." Hiei sharply said. "For now let's get the hell out of here and

find out what's on this tape." Yusuke said clutching the secretive tape in his hand. And with that all

four of the Rekai Tentai sped off to the hotel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The girls had already finished placing the rest of the food down on various places. "Hey can you help

me out with this?" Keiko asked picking up one side of the karaoke machine. "I will!" Botan chirped

and jumped to help Keiko. "Thanks Botan." Keiko smiled appreciatively. They then picked it up

simply and positioned it in one angle of the room. "Girl's I think it's about time we get comfy!"

Shizuru laughed and gave all the girls high fives for an awesome job on setting up. "You know what

this is going to be so much fun!" Yukina laughed lying on the floor, which do not forget is currently

filled with fluffy featherful (is that even a word?) pillows!

"Want to know what's going to be funner?" Botan asked. "What?" Both Shizuru and Yukina

inquired curiously. "Pillow fight!" Keiko and Botan laughed swooshing the pillows at the other two

girls, knocking them to the floor.

"No fair!" Yukina laughed, trying to uncover herself from the pillows that were covering her entire

body. "Take this Keiko!" Shizuru laughed grabbing a cushion and swinging it at Keiko. "Ah!" Keiko

screamed falling backwards also pushing Botan down. "And the winner is…Shizuru!" Shizuru

winked making a peace sign.

Suddenly, before the girls could even have a reaction they heard a zooming echo beside the hotel

and all scrambled to the crystal clear balcony to see what was the commotion. Out in the distance of

the starry night sky and the perfect endless night approached a rioting mob of humans. Sure enough

there were the four teens zooming into the parking lot and moreover _still _might I add being chased

by wild moronic fans. "What on earth?" Yukina gasped. "Since when are those boys so popular?"

Shizuru raised a brow. "Perhaps they caused another wild commotion in the movie place." Keiko

and Botan giggled to themselves.

The girls watched the racing boys until they disappeared into the building. After awhile the girls all

turned to the door. The floor began to rumble unsteadily and they heard an untamed dash up the

staircase. Soon came deafening bangs on their polished door echoing into their ears. "That must be

them." Botan sweat dropped. "Ya, ya we're coming." Keiko shoved them off. "Help! Save us!"

They heard light yet frantic screeches on the door, none other than the screeches of Yusuke

Urameshi, Hiei Jaganshi, Kurama, and Kuwabara.

Keiko quickly opened the door to be flung down to the ground by four desperate boys that quickly

slammed the door at the commotion that was now behind their closed doors. "Remind me never to

open doors." Keiko squeaked. The boys all heavily breathed and one by one collapsed onto the

nearest couches. "Ow." Keiko ached slowly sitting up and rubbing her head. Yusuke thoughtfully

walked over to her and picked her up to her feet. Keiko looked slightly annoyed at him and then

turned to the rest of the boys. "Well…have you got anything to say?" Keiko asked placing her hands

on her hips and tapping her feet annoyed. "That goes for all four of you." Botan said following

Keiko's motion as all four girls closed in on them.

"Uh…" The boys all stared blankly at each other and glanced quickly hoping someone would think

of an ingenious thing to say. All turned to Kurama, "What?" He asked clearly not wanting to be the

one to have to say anything. "Well…" Shizuru said her tapping of her heels getting louder. The boys

all stared at her heels. '_Her heels are long and pointy…that could be used as a weapon.' All _

_became entranced by the tapping of their shoes. The golden embroidered clock ticked until it _

_hit ten o' clock. _

"Sorry?" Yusuke finally sputtered, not really as a statement but more of as a question. Keiko raised

a brow at this, "Sorry? That is all you have to say is _sorry, _after you bring a crowd of swooning girls

and hooting men _might I add I don't want to know why they are hooting at you guys like that, _

you have motor cycles outside that clearly do not belong to you, as far as I can see your car is not

outside, you trample me over, and all you have to say is **_sorry_**? Not even an explanation or an

apology we deserve?" Keiko asked. Yusuke raised a finger and had his mouth cracked slightly ajar

but no words came forth. Keiko raised another brow signaling him to start producing some type of

sound though his lips. "I can explain that! They were hooting at you girls." He said quickly hoping

they would appreciate that quick definition. The girls sweat dropped. Shizuru flung a cushion with all

her anger in her making the boys fling to the ground anime style. "WE DON'T GIVE A CARE IF

THEY WERE HOOTING AT YOU! WHAT WE WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IS WHAT THE

HELL IS GOING ON HERE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU! DO YOU ALL

WANT TO DIE!" She screeched, sharp teeth forming in her mouth and eyes narrowing, while the

frightened men quietly backed away and silently shook their head to make a statement that 'no they

did not want to **_die_**_. For they knew that with Shizuru being the one to say it would gladly be the _

_one to do it. _

"Calm down Shizuru." Keiko laughed placing a hand on Shizuru's shoulder. "Now would any of you

like to speak before we let Shizuru take action?" Keiko asked with a cute smirk knowing that they

would all gladly cooperate. In two seconds flat all the boys had their hands up and their heads

nodding furiously. "That's what I thought." She smiled. "Alright like we said we were all cruising

down to the movie place with Urameshi being the one to drive. He was busting everything along the

highway and practically destroying the whole town." Kuwabara began to explain. "When we were

talking about a topic we won't dare say now Yusuke got bummed out and slowed down. When we

realized where we were which was at the place already we all exited the car and found Kuwabara

hysterically laughing over something. When we asked he pointed to a huge picture that was plastered

onto the window of the movie rentals. That is when we found out that our whole lives has been

turned into a movie." Kurama said while Yusuke held up the video making all of the girls eyes pop

open especially Botan and Keikos. "We entered the store to know what was the meaning of that

disgusting film and also to grab a couple of movies but as soon as we entered all eyes were on us.

Everything was quiet until this stupid girl opened her mouth making the whole crowd go wild and

charge at us. Girls were clinging to us making us push them to the ground and making me want to slit

their throats into two. Then Yusuke thought quick and slapped money onto the counter and took off

with the movies. We were all being bombarded by these crazy people so we had no time to get into

our car we just kept running and running." Hiei explained his point of view. "Then we saw those nice

shiny motorcycles and took off on them with people cursing at us and yet still following us. And now

here we are explaining this to you all." Yusuke said silently staring at the shocked faces on each girls

pale face.

"How did they get that." Botan palely said pointing at the tape. "Don't ask me they were probably

spying on us ever since we came here. I mean truthfully we are both bands." Hiei thought out. "You

can't be serious." Shizuru said not liking the idea a bit. "Well there is only one way to find out."

Keiko sighed as she gently took the tape out of Yusukes hands. "Everyone it's time we watch it."

Keiko added in. "She's right, lets not sit here besides I am a bit curious to see what is on that tape."

Yukina smiled. "I couldn't have said it better myself…let's watch." Yusuke said jumping to the

coach followed by the rest. Yusuke clicked the play button and watched when it turned red.

"Everyone this is it I wonder what is on this tape." Kuwabara said excitingly. "Might as well enjoy."

Keiko sighed and grabbed enough popcorn bowls until each "couple" had one to share.

_And then it began…oh yes the movie had begun……………._

**Author's Notes: Please read and review! I am so sorry I couldn't update my computer went **

**crazy on me and AOL got deleted. Finally I had to install a new operating system and then **

**install AOL all over again! So please accept my apologies! Love you all! Jackie **


	17. Rolling Credits

_**The Girls We Met In Hawaii**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Haku Sho if I did would I be writing these fanfics?**

_Keiko- I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just I have been trying to type up the rest of my stories and I am working on this really important type of "project" shh… it's a secret._

_Yusuke- Well this is going to be hard to keep up! Everyone if it weren't for you, she'd be done, but since you all reviewed, she couldn't possibly let you all down._

_Hiei- Yes we can._

_Yusuke- Uh…no Hiei, no, we can't._

_Hiei- Yes we can and we will!_

_Yusuke- Someone give this kid some Aspirin._

_Hiei- I do not need ASSSSSSSSSSSS! Botan glares PIRIN! _

_Keiko- Alright the two of you how about us girls decide?_

_Botan- Keiko I agree we are far more genius than they are._

_Keiko and Botan burst out in mocking laughter_

_Yusuke and Hiei sweatdrop_

_Yusuke and Hiei- Evil…_

_Keiko and Botan- Lets move along now we don't want to let you all down! _

**_I am so sorry thank you all of you for all of your reviews! I wish I could respond to each and every one of them but it already took me forever to even type any of this. Thank you once again! I've just been going through so much…_**

**Ch.17 Rolling Credits **

**Reader's POV**

_And then it began…oh yes the movie had begun……………._

The entire gang had been waiting, watching, anticipating, none could believe the horror that was about to happen right then and there in that very living room of the Florida Hotel. All watched as in sparkling Tropical Letters appeared the words, "The Girls We Met In Hawaii." They all began to squeak uncontrollably as it rolled the pictures of who it was starring, "Hey thats me!" Yusuke grinned. "Hey that was a good picture of me too I looked sexy." Yusuke grinned trying to copy the photo on the TV. All sweat dropped, "You wish Yusuke, you wish." Keiko sighed. Next came a picture of Kuwabara doing one of his ever so famous cheesy smiles. "A buffoon shall always remain a buffoon." Hiei simply grinned. "Kuwabara you look so stupid!" Yusuke cackled, while Kuwabara flailed his hands about. "Shut up shorty, you too Urameshi! I think I look pretty darn good!" Kuwabara yelled. Kurama was next to appear with one of his graceful stances and his hair flowing in red locks around his face. "Wow Kurama, who knew you were so photogenic!" Yusuke grinned, commenting to every picture that passed. Kurama just simply nodded and said a 'thank you', then proceeded to watch it hoping that he didn't sound too conceited. 'You got that right, he looked just plain sexy.' Shizuru couldn't help but think, and then blushed afterward. After that was none other than a scowling face of Hiei. "Wow, Hiei, you really need to learn how to smile like me!" Botan grinned while she pointed cheesily to her face. "Heh, very funny, you want me to look like a smurf…" Hiei scowled but also pointed out that that is how she looked. (A.N. I do not own the smurfs in any way there ya happy, those cute little blue things.) "I do not look like a smurf!" Botan pointed crossing her arms angrily. "No…then why is it that you are always oh so happy and, not to mention you have that pathetic mob of blue hair." Hiei pointed out and grinned, feeling pleased with his insult. "Mob? Your hair is the mob look at it! Ooo! You make me so mad!" Botan growled and purposely pushed a great distance away from Hiei. 'No don't go.' Hiei's mind whimpered. "What?" Hiei said out loud, not able to register the fact as to why he had felt so helpless when she had moved from him, why he liked having her so close to him. Botan quickly glanced at him absorbing all his features and expression that he had made for that tiny moment. 'He almost looked sincere for a moment.' She quietly thought, and smiled. "Want some popcorn?" She asked him and pushed back close to him. Hiei sighed out of relief in the inside, "Ya, whatever you freakish fairy." Hiei sighed and popped some popcorn into his mouth. Next, Shizuru was posed comfortably laying on a couch with a sleepish but sexy grin plastered on her face. Kurama couldn't help but stare in aww, as she looked like a heavenly goddess to him, sure it was his opinion, but it might as well been a known fact to the world. Shizuru blushed as Kurama muttered the word, "stunning" and just gaped in awe. Next Yukina was posed in a field of flowers, her hair being lulled back and forth by the wind, and her dress swaying about. Innocently she looked and stared at the endless fields of flowers, her stunning eyes flared. Now it was Kuwabara's turn to hit the floor. Literally. He dropped off the coach, and stared, and stared….and well he just couldn't stop the staring. "Beautiful." He breathed. "THAT'S MY SUGAR PUMPKIN! ISNT SHE JUST GORGEOUS!" He screeched and danced about. Yukina's cheeks burned red, but immediately she laughed it up, when she saw her boyfriend, yes…that's right he was her boyfriend now, running about wildly. She helped him off the ground once he had hit it once again, and quietly snuggled beside him, which earned them the funniest looks from everyone nearby. It was now Botans turn to wow the camera. She had on a simple yet sexy white outfit, she was perched over a fence, cherry blossoms glistening around her face. She had on one of her beaming and yet extremely charming smiles, that could make just about anyone smile…yes even the cold-hearted Hiei. 'Heavenly…she looks like an angel.' He thought and this time did not bother to deny it, because no matter what he could not alter the truth. She was in fact beautiful. Lastly, Keiko was standing outside on a balcony, with the starry heavens above twinkling and shining at her. She had a dreamy gaze that stared endlessly at the never-ending skies. She wore a simple gown that was white, but sheer silver sparkles lay about, giving her added sparkle to her sexy posed position. "Now that my friend is sexy." Yusuke muttered pervertedly, as clumps of drool slumped from his mouth. Keiko lightly hit him on the arm. "You pervert, keep your unwanted comments to yourself." "Well I'm sure they were very much appreciate by you." Yusuke slyly grinned, Keiko shrugged and blushed, what could she have said after all. 'Keiko, what can I say…I think I'm in love, no…I think we're all in love,…I think we have all fallen for the Girls We Met In Hawaii…no it's too late we already have fallen for the girls we met in Hawaii." He thought and snuggled down with the rest of his friends.

**Author's Notes: Alright I am so sorry all of you that have been waiting I wrote a huge chapter but it all got erased and locked up on my other computer, so Im slowly trying to retype it all. Im going to have to give you my story now in small clumps. I am so sorry please forgive me. Love Jackie --; back to typing and remembering the other parts of my story. I hope you can all forgive me Ill try to update the other parts as soon as possible plus Ive been having such a major writers block since I have to put everything they've done on tape. See ya!**


	18. What we didnt know about our couples

_**The Girls We Met In Hawaii**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Haku Sho if I did would I be writing these fanfics?**

**_I am so sorry thank you all of you for all of your reviews! I wish I could respond to each and every one of them but it already took me forever to even type any of this. Thank you once again! I've just been going through so much…_**

**Ch.18 What we didn't know about our little couples...**

**Reader's POV**

It had finally gotten past the credits, and they all began to watch amused, when they met each other on the

beach. They watched as the ball slammed against Yusukes head pounding him to the ground. They all laughed

at all those memories that they had already established in the little time that they had spent together. Yes, but

there were some adventures that no one ever witnessed, no one but the couple that had shared it. Each had

there own little story. They were all amazed to see this all in tape, and they watched as the tape rolled,

revealing, well…just about everything they didn't want revealed.

**On the Tv**

"Keiko, Kurama and I are going out to catch a movie, alright? Do you mind taking care of the cooking

lasagna?" Shizuru called out. "ooOoo a movie?" Keiko teased. "Yes, just as friends, sheesh, we would've

invited all of the rest of you, if you weren't all so busy!" Shizuru growled. "Ok, ok no need to get so feisty,

don't worry your lasagna is safe with me." Keiko smiled and shooed them out of the door. Closing it with a

smile, 'Those two are sure going to have loads of fun.' She thought before turning to the kitchen. (Don't ask me

how the camera could read their thoughts just go along with it please) (Ok anything in bold now is going to be

the reaction of the guys watching it alright?)

**"Have fun? Keiko you are so much more uninnocent then we ****all thought!" Shizuru growled nearly **

**strangling her, thankfully Kurama kept her behind him. "He-****he…Im sure not ever going to do that **

**again." Keiko said nearly gasping for breath as Yusuke pat ****her on the back, with an occasional, "are **

**you ok?" phrase. "Oh how about we watch the TV and not ****kill each other, huh, how about that?" **

**Botan tried to calm them down, and finally everyone listened ****and once again turned their attention **

**back to the TV. **

"Hey, Keiko will you be a dear and watch over the laundry I put to wash? Kuwabara and I are stepping out for

some ice-cream." Yukina cheerily smiled as Kuwabara waved his hand about, in a form of agreement. "Oh you

too, wow just about everyone is going out. What's with laying the tasks on me anyway?" Keiko asked sourly.

"Umm, it's ok if you don't want to I mean I –." Yukina began but Keiko waved it off. "Oh hunny, don't worry

I have it all under control you just go and have some fun." Keiko grinned. 'Now don't get too carried away and

have too much fun.' Keiko laughed in her mind as Yukina and Kuwabara had exited the door, oddly arm in

arm.

**"It seems that Keiko has been hanging around far too much with you Yusuke." Shizuru glared. "I **

**agree! I'm not sure if it's Keiko or Yusuke that we should strangle." Yukina mused. "Well, I **

**personally would prefer tormenting Urameshi, but Yukina only you call the shots, baby." Kuwabara **

**grinned cheesily. Keiko turned from left to right, watching everyone's mocking grins sly her way. **

**Yusuke laid a protective arm beside her and whispered dramatically, "I'm sorry Keiko, it was me **

**that did this to you, together we'll both go down in perverted mockery!" "…Yusuke don't flatter **

**yourself." Keiko sighed. "Shh, guys, I wanna see what happens!" Botan once again calmed them **

**down, Hiei just seemed a bit too busy on chowing down on his snow cone. For once he wasn't causing **

**the trouble and probably was one of the most mature ones there. Keiko just began to hide **

**underneath the countless covers placed about.**

"Hey Keiko, I need to go to the mall, Hiei over here is going to be dropping me off, do you mind

watching over the cheesecake? After a half hour, it should be ready to take out of the fridge alright?" Botan

smiled. Keiko just inwardly laughed but cried at the same time, "Sure, don't worry about me Botan, anything

else!" "Hmm...nope, that just about sums it up, I'll be off now, come on Hiei, smile, we're going to have loads

of fun!" Botan grinned and cheerily grabbed onto Hieis arm, and dragged him out. Keiko grinned yet once

again,"ahhh to think, Hiei and Botan, together, alone in a mall...ooOooo what fun will they have? Perhaps a

little kissyness?"

**Now it was Botans turn to attack and Keiko knew it was coming. "Get over here Keiko!" Botan **

**wailed. All of the girls knew it was time for their revenge, and they all managed to chase Keiko **

**around the room over and over until they collapsed. "Ya...me, kiss Hiei, HA! Thats a laugh." Botan **

**said, but inwardly blushed. 'Oh man, please, Im hoping they didnt catch us on tape. So embarrasing.'**

**'That was definitely something to remember...hopefully, no one else will have to remember that along **

**with us. I'd never hear the end of it.' Hiei thought and nervously glanced to Botan, who was **

**alreadygiving him a worried look. He just shrugged it off, and slowly became grumpier over the **

**minutes. Apparently, they were hiding something...were they not?**

The house was silent. A little too silent. "Hmm, where's Yusuke?" Keiko plopped off of the couch that she had

been sitting on and ran into her room in search of Yusuke. This would be entertaining, her and Yusuke left alone

in the house. She needed something after all, she was bored beyond her mind. What better way to entertain

herself than by talking to Yusuke? He always had something interesting to say or do. "Hey, Yusuke! You

pervert where'd you go?" Keiko said calmly, looking around, before she openedthe door to her room.

Meanwhile, Kurama and Shizuru had been walking around for quite some time. They decided to take the long

way to the movie...walking. (Everyone, this is sort of when they started to slowly fall for each other). Shizuru

quietly walked beside Kurama, keeping her head down to avoid him seeing the faint blush that crept onto her

face. Kurama, seemed to notice this, and just smiled. "So Shizuru, I believe we have already went through why

you girls don't want a guy, but tell me, is that how you feel? Is that what your heart tells you? Have you ever

thought of being with a man, falling in love, just spending the rest of your life with someone?" He asked slowly,

knowing that she would have to think of how to answer the question. Shizuru was somewhat stumped. 'I

mean...umm...well, I guess..maybe, no, I don't know!' She thought frustrated. "Well it's complicated." She bit

out.

**Everyone watched quietly, even Shizuru and Kurama themselves were swept into the movie. If **

**anything these camera people knew how to make this sound like a romance movie, and they fit the **

**parts just perfectly. All eyes were glued to the TV, watching in anticipation on what the girl would **

**say. Would she say yes? Even though the girls were against love themself, they all were praying that **

**the girl would say she wanted love. That girl being Shizuru. "Oh this is so romantic." Keiko spoke **

**out softly. "Mhmm." Yukina slightly sniffled while Kuwabara laid an arm around her, and placed his **

**head beside hers. "They make such a good couple." Botan sighed and pulled the blankets higher **

**onto her body. Shizuru and Kurama said nothing, they were just in a daze. They were well aware of **

**what had happened that night. How could they forget it? It was just a night to remember...**

**Author's Notes: Well I just wanted to get the chapter out fast, so that you could all know I'm alive and I'm back into writing the fanfic. I had enough people review me, so I will keep it up, as well as my other story. The next chapter will have fluff for all characters, but it is going to be a main on Kurama and Shizuru, then a main story on Yukina and Kuwabara, then Hiei and Botan, and lastly Yusuke and Keiko. After that I'll be in my 20 something chapter and Im going to start rapping everything up. **


End file.
